WalkON! Day And Night
by JR Salazar
Summary: Third installment of the Walk-ON! series of fics. Ui Hirasawa and Hokago Tea Time are visiting England, and Satoshi tells of the news to the most unlikeliest of people...Rated M for lime scenes. As always, RxR.
1. Glad All Over

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 1:**

**Glad All Over**

* * *

><p>December in Tokyo was a chilly sort of ordeal. With people hustling up and down the city streets looking for gifts to buy, friends to meet, promises to make and what not. The epicenter that was Japan's capital was full of activity. Nonstop. Christmas was coming. A few Santa imposters were greeting children, attracting locals, businessmen, entertainers and ever tourists who were more interested in searching for manga, anime DVDs and the freshest eroge designed to delight, to fascinate, to titillate. That was Tokyo at the dawn of winter: always a wonder before Christmas, after Christmas...during any time of the year. Day and night, it lived up to its reputation as a world class city.<p>

The young girl looked up to the sky, her long hair waving against the wind, her scarlet ribbon fluttering like a miniature flag of deep red. Her eyes spoke of melancholy, of reminiscing, of wondering about that moment in April when the one she loved took on a new role in the heavens. Flipping her long raven locks, she continued to study the clouds as she rested against a tree. The locals passed by her, minding their own business.

Decked in the uniform of her school, she was lost in the humble suburbs of the prefecture. Sakuragaoka City was not the most upscale of the suburbs, but it wasn't the most backwards of bedroom communities. It was right in the middle: a town with a modern feel, with a rustic charm entrenched by its heritage that dated back for centuries. It was a far cry from her true home town, Mitakihara, located in neighboring Chiba Prefecture. Mitakihara was a city that experienced a rise in development in the last decade and progressed so much that it effectively became a vital satellite town of Tokyo. Sakuragaoka was a completely different world altogether.

It brought up an important question: why in the name of all things high and mighty was Homura Akemi here? There were no demons in sight, Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura were doing most of the work, and Kyubey was bored. Forget about Kyubey, she thought. His agenda is finished. Ancient history. Now he is just my pet. A simple familiar that I have chosen to take with me here to this quaint town.

Homura looked to her right as Kyubey scratched himself of fleas. A few shifty schoolboys were imitating the band Madness with their song "One Step Beyond." One step, two step, three step, four. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Some onlookers were electing to take shots of the random sight, while others tweeted of the spectacle. Sighing, she looked to her left. A few schoolgirls in the characteristic blue blazers of Sakuragaoka High School Girls Campus were chatting with one another over juicy gossip fresh from the water cooler. Another sigh. And lazy licks of a lollipop, her tongue gracefully rubbing the confection like a towel on a trophy.

"You know, Homura, I wonder why we are even here to begin with," Kyubey said as Homura checked her soul gem. No blemishes, no worries, no nothing.

"Do I really need to hear such things from you?" she shot back with a steely expression. A glance to the sky. "I wanted to expand my horizons by visiting other parts of this country. It was of my best interests."

"You must have wanted HER to be with you, huh?"

The cold look turned into a wistful smile. "I have come to accept the fact that she will not be here with me. I am surviving without her here, but she is still here because I believe in her. Madoka is someone who has her own business to take care of, like all of us do."

"I will never understand that word 'business', but I suppose it is part of the human experience to work in their respective trades and professions, if I am correct."

Homura nodded. A soft, faint whisper. "Madoka, I hope my time in this place becomes a little more interesting, if for once..."

A soccer ball rolled at her feet. Homura picked it up. "This ball says, Jabulani," she read.

"Hey, that's my ball!" a young boy said, running over to pick it up. As he looked up, he was spellbound, and a rush of blood came dripping down. "Cute," he said, a wide smile on his face.

"You seem to be bleeding. Do you want me to give you a tissue?" she asked.

"Please," he replied. Homura plugged his nostrils. "Thanks a lot. I was playing with this soccer ball, but I ended up kicking it a bit too far." His stomach growled. "Oh crap..."

"That isn't good. Do you want me to give you something to eat?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have anything else to do," Homura said. "It's better for me to talk with the locals here just to give myself a change of scenery. Where do you want to go?"

"I know where to go, follow me!" The boy took a blushing Homura by the hand.

"Where are we going? And what is your name?"

"There's this great place that has the best hamburgers in town. And my name is Satoshi Tainaka." He looked at her with a spunky look on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

She looked at him and smiled back. "Homura Akemi."

"And you're fine with this?" Kyubey said, hanging on for dear life on Homura's shoulder before she elected to carry him like a rugby ball.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," she whispered.

The three of them went through throngs of people before stopping at a familiar stomping ground to Satoshi: Max Burger.

* * *

><p>Homura quietly sank her teeth into the most expensive burger on the menu. She was hungry too, and forgot to eat breakfast before going to school. The fact that she was able to survive her day without eating anything was amazing, even for her teachers.<p>

"You're really hungry, aren't you, Miss Akemi?" Satoshi asked her as he sipped a Coca-Cola.

"Very," she said. "And calling me Homura is all right."

"Homura-chan?"

"I guess that also works." Lost in thought again. "Even though that is really reserved for her..."

"Let me guess, someone else calls you by that?"

"Well, she did call me by that."

"Who?"

A lustful whisper and a light smile came from Homura's pursed lips. "Madoka..."

"Who's Madoka?"

"Madoka Kaname. She was a good friend of me before she went off somewhere to do...something else..." She didn't want to utter the real conclusion because she assumed that Satoshi would not understand the situation.

"What do you do for a living, besides school?"

"Just tell him," Kyubey said.

"Whoa! This thing can talk?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Incubator, Homura Akemi's pet. I offer contracts to interested girls who want to be Puella Magis. Urk!" Kyubey found himself embraced rather uncomfortably.

"Such a cute pet that can speak Japanese. Awesome pet, Homura-chan!"

"Kyubey isn't a pet," Homura said, taking him and placing him on the table, where he watched passers-by before sleeping. "He is my familiar. I guess he does count as a pet in a way."

"So what do you do for a living?" Satoshi asked her.

"Kyubey touched on it, but I essentially hunt down bad guys that pop up here and there."

"So you work for the police?"

"As a Puella Magi, I take on enemies that the local law enforcement would not normally encounter, let alone face. We used to take on these supernatural beings called Witches. Now we take on demons that are born out of curses. So our role has changed a bit."

"I see. Do you get paid for this?"

"If I did, I would have a much better house to live in."

"So you don't?"

"No."

"Awwwww."

"Well, it's something that we have to come to terms with. We also live normal lives as well besides vanquishing demons."

"Where do you live?"

"Mitakihara Town. It's a few train rides away from where we are, but it's a growing city, full of big buildings and a lot of activity. I have adopted parents who I moved in with months ago. I used to live by myself in a house in a different part of town, but I sold it to someone else."

"What are their names?"

"Well, they are actually Madoka's parents, who decided to take me in because my real parents died a long time ago. When I was born, I used to have a heart condition that nearly cost me my life when I was young, but I recovered after surgery. When I became a Puella Magi, my condition improved in leaps and bounds."

"Why did you want to be a Puella Magi, Homura-chan?"

"I wanted to prevent Madoka from being a Puella Magi like me. I tried to save her many times, but I wasn't able to do it. Eventually, Madoka decided to do something that would ensure that what I did was not in vain. However, it meant that I would no longer see her again, except when I pray or when I dream or when I ask for her guidance."

"So she's a goddess now?"

"Yep. She's up there, watching over us."

"Order Number 62, a 4x4 with animal fries and a large soda!" said a cashier with a tray of food at the counter. A large, bulky tourist from England went over to take the tray.

"Amazing," Satoshi said. "You know, I didn't think that regular people could turn into supreme beings. I thought the only person that could do that was Jesus Christ, and I'm not even a practicing Christian! That's so cool. You must have wanted to save her that badly, huh?"

"We were more than friends. I loved her in that fashion, too. I am able not only to pull out a wide range of weapons from my shield, but I am able to turn back and stop time. But anyway, I loved Madoka then, and I love her now. I loved the times I was able to caress her lovely figure and make love to her while she was still here with me. We definitely became more than friends, and I will never forget the day I first met her, because I fell in love with Madoka at first sight."

"So you're a lesbian?"

Homura looked at him with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Satoshi, you're not offended by it, are you?"

"I didn't say that; I was just asking. I don't have any issues because Nee-chan is a lesbian, too."

"Nee-chan? Who is she?"

"Her name is Ritsu Tainaka, and she's a drummer," he said. "She's like a mentor to me, and her girlfriend Mio plays the bass in their band."

"What's the name of the band?"

"Hokago Tea Time. They were made famous at the high school just down the road, and they always had practices that had tea, cakes, cookies..."

"Kinda like Mami in a way..."

"Who's Mami?"

"Mami Tomoe is a friend of mine. She is also a Puella Magi and graduated from the same school I'm now attending. She likes to shoot down demons with waves of muskets while tying them up in yellow ribbons."

"Oh. Anyway, after they have their tea, they practice their songs up in the music room of the school. Nee-chan, Mio, and two other people in the club are now attending Japan Women's University, but the remaining member is now the president of the light music club there and is intent on joining them over there."

"Who are the members of your band?"

"Let's see, there's Nee-chan the drummer, Mio Akiyama who plays bass, Ui Hirasawa who plays guitar, Tsumugi Kotobuki who plays keyboards, and the one left behind...I think her name is Azusa Nakano, and she plays guitar. All of them can sing, too."

"Very famous band, huh?"

"Yeah, they performed on a number of occasions on campus, but they had their biggest break going on this trip to Europe."

Homura leaned closer. "Really? I'm interested in finding out what your sister did."

"Here we go," Kyubey snarked.

Satoshi smiled. "Absolutely. This is what happened..."

The sounds of people conversing over a variety of topics while orders were being taken at the counter dominated the atmosphere of Max Burger as another December afternoon plodded its course.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 1<strong>

A/N: Ohhh yeah. The third installment of this Walk-ON! saga is here. As a devoted fan of the show, it is an honor to continue the legacy of Ui Hirasawa and her work with the Sakuragaoka Light Music Club. I plan to make this adaptation of the K-ON! movie something worth enjoying.

I hope you look forward to the next chapter, as much as I will. Cheers!


	2. Love Me Do

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 2**

**Love Me Do**

* * *

><p>February 2011 was a busy time for a lot of people. With graduation drawing ever so near, the girls of Sakuragaoka High School had a lot to look forward to. College. Independence, Exams. Leaving the campus for the last time. There was so much going on for the girls of Hokago Tea Time—Ui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki, and Azusa Nakano—that it made their heads spin.<p>

Still, for Ui, she took it in stride as she woke up early to fix herself some breakfast for herself. Miso soup, omelets, bacon and sausage, spam and hash browns. A surprisingly American-style meal. Her younger sister, Yui Hirasawa, in a surprise move, was already up ahead of her. That was a surprise to Ui, who continued to finish cooking and then eat her meal.

"If I could do one thing with my life," she said to herself, "it's become the best sister I could ever be. I guess I am on my way." After 20 minutes, cleaned up, took her coat and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It was a cold day in Japan. Frosty temperatures were in the 10s Celsius, but they continued to go about their business. And upstairs, in the music room, it was more of the same from the spirit of HTT. Ritsu on drums, Ui on guitar, Mio on bass, and Mugi on keyboard. And the music resonated with such power and intent.<p>

Azusa was away from being in the music room, electing to chat with Nodoka Manabe and Yui, who were talking about the aftermath of the FIFA World Cup, and their love affair with Andres Iniesta. Iniesta, of all people! Who would have thought that was the case!? The moonlighting catgirl picked up her bag and got ready to head back upstairs.

"All right, guys, I'm heading up," Azusa said to the two of them.

"Already, Azunyan?" Yui asked. "See you later!"

"Take care, Azusa," Nodoka added.

Azusa nodded. "Right." And she was off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the music room, HTT continued their Death Devil tribute, going full speed with a vigor. Azusa slowly made her way up the stairs, a look of concern on her face. "They do this all the time," she thought. "But not like this! Are they that much into Miss Sawako's style of music?" She meant to find out as she continued to head up.<p>

Azusa opened the door. "Sky high!" Ui roared!

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Azusa asked the girls.

"Viva Life!"

"Dear sweet mother of Bahai'ullah, what is this?" She was still wondering the question.

Ritsu got up. "That's not going to work, you guys." She turned around, and then faced Ui. "Anyway, this isn't what we are known for playing. This is not in the spirit of Hokago Tea Time, everyone! Come on, people!"

"We wanted to try something different, just to broaden our horizons, Ricchan," Ui countered. "I want to try this as well. This is...my destiny," she whispered in a dramatic tone.

"Oh, for the love of...!" She grabbed Ui and choked her real hard. "Fuck you, Ui! Fuck you, Ui! Fuck you, Ui! Fuck you to HEEELLLL!"

"Stop it Ricchan, I can't breathe!"

Mugi couldn't take the torture. "Stop! Please stop!"

Azusa tried to calm the situation down. It would have been easy for Mio to intervene, but she couldn't because for once, she was in Ritsu's corner over all of this. "Guys...what's going on here?"

"We have a problem, Azusa-chan," Mugi said. "The light music club...might get disbanded...again..."

That hit Azusa real hard. "Disbanded? What are you talking about? Why would you do that?"

Mio chimed in. "For us, we want the club to head in different directions."

"We're had differences in how we want to do things, Azunyan," Ui said. "Differences in our musicianship. That's all."

"Our musicianship?" Ritsu wondered. "Give me a break!"

"You can't be talking about musicianship when you try to intentionally be like Yui in intentionally forgetting three chords to learn a new one," Mio added, looking away.

"Yeah, says the girl who fell and flashed her striped panties for the world to see," Ui said. "Your moment of glory, Your Majesty!"

"Aaaah! Stop reminding me, you idiot! And that has nothing do with what we're talking about!"

"Hold on guys," said Azusa in her attempt to clear the air. "Weren't we supposed to be talking about musicianship? What has this conversation turned into?"

"Azusa-chan, I want to know what you think of what we're doing right now," Mugi asked her.

"Well...we've been known for playing music that puts a smile on everyone's face, that's all. Happy and cheerful stuff. That's the HTT Way, isn't it? I don't know what you were trying to play before, but that's not how we do things!"

"To put it in layman's terms," Ui deadpanned, "maintaining our cute and fluffy image has gotten...really tiring. Don't you think?"

"Bullshit!" Ritsu said. "That is the last fucking thing I want to hear from you, Ui Hirasawa. When you joined our club, you were all like, 'Oooh! The light music club plays light music, right? This is the real deal! I want to be a part of it!' Now you're doing an about-face and punking out on our tradition, our schtick, our bread and butter and making us play a little Iron Maiden? What's the fuck's that all about, huh? We might as well play 'Love' or 'Genom" or even 'Maddy Candy'?"

"Hey, if I recall, you were the one who said that anything is fine as long as we take it easy," Ui retorted.

"That is not what I meant, you blockhead! God dammit!"

Azusa brought out a deck of playing cards. "How about we play a game of old maid just to calm ourselves down?"

"Fuck off, Azusa!" Ritsu roared.

"Huh? Ritsu-sempai, why are you cursing at me? Why are you telling me to toss off?"

"This is a matter of the club's life and death! These are tough times for the future of HTT."

"Azunyan," Ui said to her.

"Yes?"

"We'll play later. This is serious business we have to attend to."

"Right," Ritsu added. She then proceeded to continue to choke Ui. "Picking up the guitar late and not wanting to play the harmonica on our watch? Ui, you're a fucking liar and you fucking know it!"

"I can play it, I just don't want to do it as a member of the club!"

Azusa looked on, confused.

"Come on, just try," Ritsu said to Ui, handing her a harmonica.

"Request declined," Ui replied before receiving a headbump.

"Guys, we're going around in circles," Mugi said. "Can't we make it our duty to find a common ground or something? We're just wasting time as it is."

"Mugi-chan?"

"Mugi?" asked the others.

"Arguing over this is pointless and is not in the spirit of the club, or its best interests," Mugi said, reiterating her stance.

"In the end, we're putting the finger on your for bringing your sugary snacks to our meetings and making us look fat," Ritsu retorted.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"And you ate most of it up, not even sharing," Ui added. "So greedy."

"That's because they're so good!"

"Way to backtrack from your stance like Michael Jackson doing the moonwalk."

"The fuck?"

"I'm sorry if it's such a problem for you; I won't bring any more," Mugi promised. Sighing, Azusa put her guitar next to the bench, where the backs and coats and scarves of the other members and their boom box was seated.

"Are you kidding?" Ui wondered, shocked. "Mio-chan, say something!"

"Ritsu, it's your fault," Mio replied, issuing the verdict.

"There you go, two against one."

"Oh, the hell with you all!" Ritsu said, shocked. "What are you on about, Ui!" And she continued to stretch Ui's cheeks, Ritsu did.

* * *

><p>Azusa elected to play what the band just played and recorded minutes ago, studying the notes. "I think the song you just played..." The others were keeping time. She turned the tape player off. Everyone was still. She turned it on. And they were keeping time again. "Wait a second." She turned it off, they were still. She turned it on, they were keeping time again. Azusa caiught Ritsu flinched. "What the hell are you guys trying to do?"<p>

"We blew our cover," Ritsu said, trying to look innocent with her drumsticks.

"we were paying tribute to Death Devil," Ui said.

"That was great role-playing," Mugi said as Azusa put a palm to her forehead.

"Now when we actually practice, let's stop it with the acting; let's just shut up, go out there and play," Mio reminded them. "Deal?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Ui, Ritsu and Mugi.

"But Mio-chan, you really were doing your part with ease," Ui added. "You really need to consider having an agent or something."

"Oh my God," Azusa groaned. "You were actually trying to be like Miss Sawako and her band back in the day?"

"Yes, we were," Ui said, saluting her lover with a wink. "For me, I wanted to try out the difference-in-musicianship thing. We haven't gotten there yet, but it sure feels nice to try something different."

"Now you understand what every band out there does as a profession," Ritsu added. "Every band goes through changes in how they play their music."

"I had a feeling you were up to something like that," Azusa chuffed, unimpressed with the acting job. "Miss Sawako and her friends would not like you mocking them."

"Anyway, now that you're here," Tsumugi said, "We can..."

"Hold on just a bit," Ui said, interrupting her as Azusa unzipped her guitar case. "Shall we have some tea, sweetie?"

"Really?" Azusa wondered. "Huh? Sweet Baby Butter Jesus."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 2<strong>


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 3:**

**Bits and Pieces**

* * *

><p>Ui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano sat down for some tea. The verdict was in: Hokago Tea Time wasn't going away any time soon. The members would not allow that to happen. Outside the gate, a bunch of tourists were doing the Madness "One Step Beyond" strut. As usual, Azusa had her trademark kitty cup.<p>

"I think we need to hold a meeting to make up for what happened earlier," Ritsu said. "What do you think?'

"Yeah, I think we should," Ui said. "I was hoping we would scare my precious Azunyan a little bit more. You're one strong woman, my dear!" she said to Azusa.

"So our meeting isn't for practice, I take it?" she asked, grabbing some cookies from the tin next to the teacups.

"Well, I did feel Ton-chan, so there's that."

Azusa looked at their turtle, swimming in his tank. "Thanks a lot."

"Of course."

"I don't think we really pulled it off," Tsumugi remarked with a grim look on her face as she opened a box of sweet baumkuchen from Cafe Paradiso.

"I agree. Ridiculous' didn't really bring it home," Mio added.

"Oh? Don't you worry about a thing, Mio Akiyama!" she said with a look of assurance on her face.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Ritsu said. "That isn't like you at all."

"As if you've never been used to Mugi-sempai being like that at all," Azusa said with a look of indifference. "To join a club that is all about being random...sometimes I wonder if I should have just sold myself to a coed school and get love letters left and right and have my own personal harem, like Touma Kamijou of Academy City."

"He's a guy, by the way," Ritsu replied. "And Mikoto Misaka is his girlfriend."

"I know that, but still...I really wonder if this was the right idea to be a part of all this random nonsense. Fukou da."

"Shut up cheerful. If you're going to be cheeky like that, we don't want you in our club," Ritsu sneered as Azusa sipped her Earl Grey. "Got it?"

"Hmph." She was a prisoner of her own conscience, Azusa Nakano was.

"Azunyan, do you see the tea you're holding?" Ui asked. "The teacup."

"Huh."

"You're able to enjoy this because you're one of us. And because you're mine. Understand, sugarcube?" she said with a Kansai accent.

Azusa exchanged a flat gaze of disgust. "Ugh, stop reminding me," she said, sipping.

"And my family takes pride in the tea that you are drinking," Mugi added.

Azusa quickly hoisted the white flag. "I lost the game. I'm sorry. It's delicious."

"Anyway, on to what you got there, Mugi," Ritsu said. "Is that baumkuchen?"

"Yep," she replied.

"Let's eat it layer by layer. How about it?"

"No way, that's now how you do it," Mio retorted as Mugi tried to the cake.

"Hurry up and open it, Mugi!" Ritsu squealed.

"Hold on...it's a little bit too tight."

Ui looked at her cup of Earl Grey. Seeing her own reflection, she began to reflect on the time she had as a student at Sakuragaoka, and the fact that she was on borrowed time. Everything happened for a reason. And as she took a sip, she knew that it wouldn't be long before Japan Women's University came calling for her, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi.

"I'll open it," said Ui, unwrapping the package with a strong pull.

"Ah, thank you."

"You know, if I could turn back time, I would see how the school was founded, the first students coming in, and really get an understanding for what my alma mater is all about," Ui said. "I am going to miss this place when I am gone."

"How's your father doing?' Ritsu asked her.

"He's thinking about bring back The Pillows for a reunion tour. I told Dad, do whatever you want to do. I'll support you every step of the way."

"So they're going to do it?"

"They're going to plan to next year."

"Good to hear."

"Aside from that," asked Azusa, "are you okay with having senioritis?"

"You just had to mention that," Ui replied. "Well, we've just about punched our tickets to Japan Women's University, Right, Ricchan?'

"Yep! I'm feeling pretty good about it."

"For you to finally succeed, that's a great thing. I'm proud of you," Azusa said. "I expected Mio-sempai, Mugi-sempai and you to get it done. Just surprised by Ritsu-sempai going through."

"Huh? Woe is me! Woe is me!" Ritsu wailed, head in her hands.

"Did you put a sticker on these scissors, Ui-sempai?" Azusa asked her, showing her the blades.

"Yeah, I did."

"Really?" she deadpanned, taking off the seal.

"Japan Women's University, here we come," Tsumugi said, savoring her slice of baumkuchen. "I'm over the moon."

"Let us raise a toast: to happy days at Japan Women's University and opportunities abound," Ritsu said. "Kampai!"

"How about you join in with us, Azunyan?" asked Ui.

She was spacing out. "Sure."

"KAMPAI!" they all said, clinking their cups.

"Kampai!" said a sixth.

"Hello, Miss Sawako," Ui said.

"Sawa-chan?" Ritsu said, surprised.

"I poured myself a cup," said Sawako Yamanaka, the light music club's advisor and band manager with a wink and a tease. "Hey, when I found out that you guys made it to JWU, I celebrated with all my friends and I told them all about it."

"To be the teacher of a graduating class...it's tough, isn't it Miss Sawako?" Azusa wondered.

Miss Sawako was fully aware that there wasn't much time left before it was finally over. "It's an escapable reality, everyone. The sands of time come and go. Life has to go on. I am fully aware of it, and I know you are as well. To realize that this is it for your time as students of this great school...I can hardly believe it. For me, it has been an honor to be your teacher."

"And I wonder how much tea we've had these past three years," Ui wondered. "What do you guys think?"

"A thousand cups, maybe," Tsumugi suggested.

"A thousand?" Ritsu exclaimed, shocked.

"We're definitely living up to the moniker of Hokago Tea Time!" Mio added, amazed.

"I agree, we've backed who we are with what we do," Azusa said.

"The only thing for me to do is to say farewell to you all," Sawako said, getting up and addressing the girls. "Unless, you choose to stay another year, which is an option."

"An extra year?" Ui wondered. "Is that possible?"

"Yes it is," Sawako said, striking a pose. She turned over to Ui and Ritsu with a cold and cunning expression on her face, reminiscent of Tsukasa Ayatsuji. "We're having a meeting next week. We'll be checking if you've attended classes as you are supposed to do, and whether or not you're failing your tests."

"That's quite an important meeting," Ui remarked, sipping from her cup.

Sawako turned to her, a glint illuminating her spectacles. She placed her arms around Ritsu and Ui.

"Uh, Miss Sawako, what are you doing?" Ui asked.

"Oh God, she's gonna Sandusky me!" Ritsu cried as she and Ui were squeezed together by their teacher, who laughed like a maniac. "No! No! I return to Christ! I return to Christ! Mea culpa! Mea culpaaaaaa!"

Ui tried to keep a cool head in all of this. "Miss Sawako, we wanted to pay tribute to your band Death Devil an hour ago. We're sorry!"

"We only did it because Death Devil is beast! It's awesome! It's every fan's destiny!"

"What she said. I'm with Ricchan on that!"

Sawako turned to Ui. "And your point?"

"Do you want me to take my clothes off so you can violate me any way you want?"

"Don't give her any ideas, you idiot!" Ritsu retorted.

Mio and Azusa were looking at the scene with looks of confusion. Mugi was stimulated by the scene. Azusa elected to finish her cup.

"Oh please, Miss Sawako, please take Ui's clothes off so I can bring the camera and add another memento to the photo album," Mugi thought.

"That was hilarious in hindsight," Mio said.

"Do you seriously want me to lose my job teaching at this school and head to jail, Ui-chan?" Sawako snarled.

"On second thought, never mind!"

"Grand master, Sawako Yamanaka, spare my life!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Thank you for the tea," Azusa said, clasping her hands together and bowing.

* * *

><p>Ui, Ritsu, Mugi and Mio left the room and headed down the hall in a straight line to move some items from the music room. Ui looked out the window to admire the skies above and the scenery outside in her moment of contemplation.<p>

"Hey Ui, what are you doing?" Ritsu asked her.

"The sands of time, huh?" Yui said, reflective.

"You're think about what Sawa-chan said?"

"In a way, I am. But it's about other things as well, like what classes I want to take when I am at JWU."

"I see..."

"It's not going to be easy being a college student. I'll give you that."

On the stairs, Azusa picked up a piece of pink paper with white dots. "This definitely belongs to her," she said. Ui, of course.

Azusa looked to her right. There was a colored paper trail. "Geez..." She got up and picked up the pieces.

Yui went on. "And there's another thing on my mind right now. I'm thinking, could we all be graduating without showing the type of distinction we're supposed to have as seniors? It's a possibility."

"Ehhhh? Did you really have to bring that up?" Ritsu wondered. "There's no way that's going to happen, Ui! What are you on about? We are..."

"Tall!" Mugi replied.

"We're older!"

"Healthy!"

"Is that all?" Mio said to the two of them, not catching their flow.

Ui chimed in. "For me...I want to do something a graduating senior should do."

"What is she on about?" the others thought, still wondering what Yui was pondering. A lone airplane made a lone contrail across the cloudy Tokyo skies. Eventually, it made sense for them.

"Now that I think about it...that sounds like a good idea," Mugi said.

Ritsu wanted in. "All right, I am in. Good idea, Ui."

"Thanks, Ricchan."

"So what should we do as seniors?" Mugi asked.

"Maybe a present will do," Mio replied.

"Something that feels like Azunyan," Ui said. "Something my Azunyan will love."

Azusa continued to follow the trail of paper. She saw her sempai chatting with one another. "Ah, there they are." She walked over to them.

"That would be exciting," Ui said. "Being there before the big show. It's the dream of millions."

"Sure is," Ritsu said.

"We need to keep it under wraps," Tsumugi said.

"Sempai!" Azusa said, startling the four of them.

"Azunyan...?" Ui gasped. "My dearest one, why are you here?"

"Ui, you were dropping trash all over the place," Mio said.

"Maybe I wasn't holding the bag correctly, sorry. But I didn't want to get lost heading back to the music room."

Ritsu shook her head. "Really? Really? A paper trail? So cliché."

"I picked them up for you," Azusa said, holding the pile in her hands.

"Great, now I won't be able to get back to the music room."

"I can always escort you there, Ui-sempai."

"I was trying to imitate my sister, too."

"Oh. Stop it with trying to imitate Yui. Let's go, you guys." The five of them continued to move the materials.

* * *

><p>A lone airplane flew through the Tokyo skies at night. Tokyo was a city that took pride in being like New York, like London, like Paris: never sleeping, always on the move, always willing to go the extra mile in pioneering the future, regardless of the global economic situation that threatened to destroy the world. So much progress...all for nothing.<p>

Back at the Hirasawa house, Ui was cooking dinner. She placed a dish of green beans on the table. "So you want to come up with something to make Azunyan happy?" Yui asked, dancing to "Danza Kuduro" in her living room in her aqua bikini. "You should give her an iPad or something. And have her listen to some reggaeton."

"No Yui, that wouldn't work, and why are you wearing your bikini?" she asked, continuing to set the dishes.

"Change of pace, onee-chan."

"Is that all?"

"That is all."

"I don't want it to be a physical object. I want it to be something bigger than that."

Yui turned off the music, then lounged on the sofa, taking off her skirt, stretching and drowning herself in thought. "Let's see...this is going to take some time to think."

Ui continued to place the dishes on the table. "Since she's in your class, did she tell you anything? She must have said, 'I am going to miss the seniors because they are the best our school has ever had.'"

"Hmmm..."

"Well? What did she say?"

Yui pointed upwards. "Azunyan told me that a lot of you need to take practice a little bit more seriously. And she also said that you guys need to clean up the music room every now and then."

"The usual, then. All right."

"Also, you've been getting a little bit too close for her own liking. She wants you to slow down, because that what she's trying to do but you continue to speed up like Speed Racer."

"Speed Racer? She likes that show?"

"Her parents like it. So I've heard, onee-chan."

"News to me, Yui."

Yui took an orange and tossed it idly in her blue bikini.

"You know," Ui said, "you need to ditch the skirt when you head out to the beach in that. You don't need a skirt. You've got a nice-enough body that doesn't require one."

"Gee, thanks, onee-chan."

"And try going without hairclips every now and then."

"Understood."

"Anyway, I think it has been an honor for her to be a part of us all this time. I'm gonna miss her when we're gone."

"At the same time, Azunyan always talks about what you guys do.'

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She always talks about the tea, cakes and endless chit-chat going on upstairs. What do you guys talk about anyway?"

"Random things."

"Just the usual stuff. You remember how Azunyan wanted to join you guys because of your freshman concert in your sophomore year, right?"

"The good old days," Ui said wistfully.

"Maybe you should stay an extra year so that you graduate with her? And me?"

"No, I don't think it would be in my best interests."

"You know I was only kidding, right?"

"I know. You need to get changed before you eat. Can you do that for me?'

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Back in Ui's room after dinner, Ui did some studying, reading some material designed to prepare her for life as a JWU student. Afterwards, she put away the books and went back to play on her guitar, Gitah. A few strums, and she was lost in thought, thinking about what to give Azusa. News came that her father, Susumu, had won a million yen that he decided to place in Ui's account. 750,000 yen went to Ui, the rest went to Yui. If Ui spent her money wisely, she would be well off for the next few months.<p>

Still, Ui continued to think about the perfect present for Azusa. "Oh, Azunyan...what am I going to give you?" She continued to mull her options. "What do you want me to give you?" she wailed. "I can only give you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 3<strong>


	4. Because

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 4**

**Because**

* * *

><p>The next day came, and Ui Hirasawa found herself walking by herself to class after doing the usual morning business. She was still thinking about what to give Azusa Nakano, her self-proclaimed girlfriend. What was she going to give her. Chocolates were out of the question. Some cash from her father, Susumu, wasn't going to be enough. Ui waited for the train to pass by. On her iPod was a Dave Clark Five song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It's right that I should care about you<em>

_And try to make you happy when you're blue_

_It's right, it's right to feel the way I do_

_Because, because I love you_

_It's wrong to say I don't think of you_

_'Cause when you say these things_

_You know it makes me blue_

_Give me one kiss and I'll be happy_

_Just, just to be with you_

_Give me, give me, a chance to be near you_

_Because, because I love you..."_

* * *

><p>The train went on its way, the barriers were lifted, and Ui kept walking after looking left, the right and left again. Along the way, she bumped into Tsumugi Kotobuki.<p>

"Ui-chan!" Mugi said, following her.

"Oh, good morning Mugi-chan. How are you."

"I'm feeling great! You were sleeping with Gitah again?"

"Just to try to think of something reasonable, that's all. Not sure if it worked." She felt winter's cold. "Man, it's chilly today. Geez...Where am in, Alaska or something?"

"Maybe?"

"Ugh...is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"Sure." And she did.

Meanwhile, Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka were walking over to Sakuragaoka. "Ritsu, Ritsu!" Mio said to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I have officially written some brand-spankin' new lyrics before I hit the sack."

Ritsu was impressed. "You did? New song? Nice. I love it. Let me take a look." She read the words. "She's just like ice cream..."

"Let's have Mugi write the music for it! How about it?"

"What? This? Ummmm...I don't know..."

"Ricchan, Mio-chan, we're here!" Ui said, dragging Tsumugi along as a van drove by the four of them.

"Hey guys," Tsumugi said.

"Good morning," Ritsu replied. "How are you doing?"

"In a world of thought," Ui said to her as the four of them went to the school to get changed into their uwabaki. "I was taking Mugi by the hand, and it was really warm."

"Not bad, huh?"

"Felt good."

"Well to be fair, Akiyama's hand was so cold that I got frostbite."

"You fucking liar. Not even good at it," Mio sneered.

The four of them made their way up the stairs to Class 3-2. "Hey guys," asked Ui, "have you thought of a present for Azunyan?"

"No," Ritsu said. "Have you?"

"I was, like, deep in thought, but I couldn't think of something and I fell asleep."

"Same here," Mugi said. "I even left my socks on."

"News to me."

"I always take mine's off when I sleep," Mio said to Mugi, shaking her head.

"What did you say?" Ritsu said, seeing an opening.

"Mio-chan, you are so naughty," Mugi said, pinching her friend's cheeks.

"Wh...What are you perverts implying?" Mio retorted, shocked. "I was talking about my socks, you guys!"

"Riiiiight..."

Naturally, Jun Suzuki was already upstairs, chatting with Fuuko Takahashi about plans for college and the courses they wanted to take.

"Morning guys," Ui said to Himeko Tachibana.

"Early as usual, never expected anything less from you," she replied.

"I never expected anything less from myself either."

"You know, I only get to see you on a school day but I don't even get to see you outside of class. It's unfortunate."

"Oh well."

"Those are good classes to take over at Waseda," Jun said to her. "Sounds like a plan. If you're heading off to Mexico, be sure to bring plenty of potable water tablets."

"Morning, Jun-chan!" Ui said to her.

"Oh, hello there, Ui. How are ya?"

"Good."

Jun took out a donut from her All-Star Pack. "Donut?"

"Sure." Chocolate-glazed. The usual.

"I think we need to book our travel plans to Maui tomorrow," Akane Satou told fellow volleyball team members Eri Taki and Mika Saeki. "How about it?"

"Yep, and then we need to buy some swimsuits after that," Eri replied with a nod.

"My first time in Hawaii," Mika exclaimed with a squeal. "Man, this is going to be exciting."

"News flash from the volleyball team, Mugi-chan," Ui said to Mugi. "They're heading to Hawaii."

She nodded. "Mmm-hmmm, I heard."

"Hey guys," she called to the three of them. "You're heading over to Hawai'i, huh?"

"That's right," Mika replied. "It's for our graduation trip."

"Ooooh."

"What about you guys?" Akane asked Ui. "You heading anywhere after graduation?"

"We haven't decided yet." She flagged Ritsu down. "Ricchan!"

"What'cha want?"

"We should get some guidebooks, too," Eri said to the other two.

"You know where we're heading off to when graduation's over?" Ui asked. "The volleyball team's setting sail for Hawai'i after school's out for the spring."

"Oooooh..."

"We should also go on one, too!" Mugi said to the two of them.

"You're heading off to Hawai'i?" Ritsu asked the volleyball girls.

"That's right, Ritsu, a week before the graduation ceremony," Mika replied.

"The tickets will be a bit cheaper then and we can all go," Eri added.

"You hear that, Ricchan?" Ui said. "Tickets. Cheaper. Bargain. Catch my drift?"

"I caught your drift...when we got inside the room," Ritsu deadpanned. "But before spring break, huh..."

"We should go on one, too."

"Mmm-hmmm..." Ritsu nodded, internalizing the possibilities. "But no, we won't! We're not them! We should do our own thing."

Ui and Mugi were aghast. "Ehhhh?"

Ritsu was in deep thought. "The most important thing we need to do today, dear Sisterhood of Rock, is that we need to come up with a gift for Azusa."

"Ladies, can I have your attention please?' asked Fuuko to the front. "Thank you. We were thinking that our class should do something for Miss Sawako on the day of graduation. Does anyone have any ideas? We also need to keep it a secret from her."

"What do you think we should do, guys?" asked Keiko Sano to the others.

"A tearjerker might work," suggested one student. The others were left to discuss the numerous options.

"Maybe we can all sing the school anthem," Nobuyo Nakajima said. The others nodded.

"What does Miss Sawako like?" Ui asked them.

"Who knows," Mugi replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you know what? I give up. I backtrack from my stance like Michael Jackson. Let's all go on a graduation trip," Ritsu said with a squee back at the music room during their meeting.<p>

"Oh?" Mugi wondered, pouring tea.

Needless to say, Mio was unimpressed with her ladyfriend's wavering opinion. "For the love of God...in the words of Bud Light, here we go."

"Didn't we already have our passports done a few weeks ago?" asked Ritsu. "I thought about it real carefully, and I realized that we already got our passports taken care of! How about that?"

"But shouldn't we first think about Azusa's present?"

Ritsu slumped onto her seat. "Whatever, we'll come around to think about it some other time...in the meantime..."

"No. Way."

"Gah! I can't believe you, Japanese woman!"

"You have had a bad reputation for being a bad procrastinator, and I'm left having to pick up the pieces for you. It's always like this!"

"But just fow a wittle bit, you meanie! Just fow a wittle bit!" she pleaded.

"I also talked with Yui about this," Ui said, drawing up a football formation. Flexbone, close.

"Well, what did she say?" Ritsu asked.

"She said...this is what she said..."

Ritsu extended a palm. "Hold on, what are you drawing?"

"It's the flexbone formation in American football. Triple option attack with a little bit of passing on the side."

"Why are we talking about American football here? And what did Yui say?"

"Well, Yui told me that it would be nice if we stayed for another year and graduated together with Azunyan."

"So the present is staying back another year?" Ritsu deadpanned.

"That's what she told me, children. Staying back a year!"

"What kind of a present is that?"

"Huh?" Azusa asked, walking in.

That caught the others off guard.

"The heck! Azusa?" Mio gasped in horror.

"Oh my, what an entrance," Ui said. "Morning, dearest one."

That also caught Azusa by surprise. "Something the matter?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Nothing, really."

"You're not a good liar, and I know you too well, love. Something is up."

"You sure? We were talking about American football formations."

"Did you mention staying back another year?"

"Our circumstances are dire," Ui said, rubbing her forehead. "It's the point of no return. We are just not that good at academics, in the end. We've got issues. Big ones."

"Azusa-chan, how long have you been outside listening to us?" Mugi asked, suspicious and slightly horrified.

"I wasn't listening! I just heard..."

"You must have misheeeaaard uuuuuussss..." Ui said, reaching out with threatening arms towards her lover. "You must have really misheeeearrrd uuuuussss..."

"And what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was imitating Yui again. Sometimes she does that whenever she reaches out to try my side-tie panties or something."

"I see..."

"We were actually talking about where we should go for our graduation trip," Mugi said in her attempt to clean up the air.

"There's a city in the Federal Republic of Germany called Luenen, located in the state of North-Rhine Westphalia."

"What?" they all asked.

"What kind of a name is that?" Ui said. "That's pretty ominous." Luenen sounded like the Japanese phrase for "Stay Back."

"We're not going there," Ritsu reinforced.

"I see, you're going on a graduation trip," Azusa said. "That's great." She put away her bags as the others let out a sigh. Nice save, Mugi.

* * *

><p>And speaking of Mugi, she set the tea and snacks. The usual stuff for their meeting. More of the same. No more, no less.<p>

"How about Dubai?" Ritsu suggested with a kung-fu chop.

"I thought you wanted to go to Hawai'i," Mio replied.

"Dubai!"

"And it's too friggin' hot!"

"Europe!" Ui suggested, flashing victory symbols over her head.

"A hot spring! I want to play table tennis," Mugi said, placing a handkerchief over her head.

"What about you, Mio?" Ui asked.

"Me? Hmmmm..." She was wondering that question as Azusa took something out of the tin. Ton-chan continue to swim in his tank. "Maybe London will do?"

"That reminds me, we were talking about that the other day. Being there before the big show."

"It's home to some of the finest musicians in the world. It's full of culture, it has a long history of music, and as you mentioned, they're hosting the Olympics and Paralympics next year."

"You guys really want something different," Azusa said to them.

"What about you, Azunyan?" Ui wondered.

"Well, I'm not graduating yet, so I don't need to have a say in all of this." Azusa fed Ton-chan his pellets.

"Hold on just a bit, when did we even decide we were going on a graduation trip?" Mio asked Ritsu and Ui.

"Since I decided we should go with the flow, honey," her ladyfriend replied.

"Guess there's no turning back now," Ui said, electing to sip her Earl Grey.

"Don't you want to go, Mio-chan?" Mugi asked, pumped her fists with determination.

"Of course I do, but..."

"Show of hands," Ritsu said. "Who here doesn't want to go on a graduation trip?" A few seconds passed. "The Sound...of Silence," she sung.

"Ton-chan," Azusa said, calling out to the turtle who swam lazily, as usual.

"Decided, unanimous! The motion passes."

"That's some way to make a decision, Madame Speaker of the House," Mio grunted with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Let's decide with a ghostleg lottery, then," Ui suggested. "This is what Yui would do."

"Again with your Yui impersonations?" Ritsu said, confused.

"Go with the flow. Yui is very good at this and I was able to pick it up from her," she said, merrily skipping off to another part of the room.

"Oh boy, here we go."

The bust of the school's founder shine brightly in the cool afternoon sky. No snow, no rain, no worries. The bust just stood tall and proud. "Done," Ui said, producing a sketch. "Now then, let's have Ritsu Tainaka, our esteemed club president, get this party started. Ricchan! All yours!"

She had to sigh. "Huh, me? All right." She pointed to a spot. "This one!"

"Now then, ladies and gentleturtle, let us proceed to see where we are heading off to." Ui drew a path, whistling "Danza Kuduro" by Don Omar as she went along. Tsumugi joined in. After a little tear-and-fold, the destination was revealed. "Europe, ladies and gentleturtle."

"Whoa," they all said.

"Awesome, Ui-chan!" Mugi said.

"Honored."

"But where in Europe are we going?" Ritsu asked Mio.

"You should ask Master Ui that question."

"Ui-sempai?" asked Azusa.

"Yes, my precious kitty?"

She extended her hand. "May I see that paper for a second?"

Her cover was blown. "W...W...Why would you want that?"

"I'm like a cat. I'm curious. Just playing my part."

Ui was sweating profusely. "I know that, but...I'm sorry folks, I gotta go." She took off.

"Where are you going?" Ritsu asked.

Ui tripped and fell. "Ouch."

"Best Yui impersonation I have seen in a while," Mio said. "No, worst."

"Oh my gosh," Azusa said.

"Ui, are you all right?"

"Ui, you okay?" Ritsu asked as the other got up. She feared the worst and rushed over to her. "UIIIIIII!"

"Ricchan," Ui said. "I've finally been able to bend my fingers like my sister. It's been a great life for me, but I have...to say...goodbye..." she whispered before collapsing.

"Ui! Hang in there; you've done it! Ui!"

Azusa went over and picked up the paper to take a look. "Typical. This is rigged. All roads lead to Europe."

"The hell?" the others exclaimed. Ui was exhausted, or at least pretended to be.

"Ah, fuck it!" Ui exclaimed, getting back to her senses.

"I knew what you were trying to do, love," Azusa said with a flat gaze.

"Bloody cheater," Ritsu deadpanned with a similar flat gaze.

"Pretty impressive, Ui-chan," Mugi added.

Mio exchanged a flat gaze. "We're not commending you for this, you know that?"

"I was only trying to do it like my sister."

"Stop it with that; we've seen enough."

Mio proceeded to draw a mask on her face with a guilty look, cat whiskers and "Europe" written all over it. "Ladies, I am now the face of Europe. Bonjour," Ui said, proceeding to sing "Love Hurts" by Nazareth as Azusa sipped her tea.

"By this token, you are fine with this?" Ritsu deadpanned, still exchanging a flat gaze. "And can you stop singing?"

"Ui, over here," Mio said, taking a photo. They all got a laugh out of it. Annoyed, Ui grabbed the mask and placed it in the shredder.

"And with that out of the way," Ui said, "let's make up our minds on where the hell we're going because I want to get out of here. Anyone?"

"Well, we all want to go to different places," Ritsu said to the others,

"Let's vote for it," Mio said.

"That not going to work."

Ui had an idea. "Maybe Ton-chan will decide?"

Ritsu tripped her. "You're persistent. How is he going to decide when he doesn't have the skills to make human-based decisions?" she said in a plain, monotonous voice.

The five of them watched Ton-chan swim. Next to the tank were four teacups, one representing a different destination: Dubai or Hawaii, a random location in Europe, the hot springs, and London.

"So what teacup is he going to swim to?" Mio asked them.

"It's as if we're in Tokyo Disneyland," Mugi said to them. "So cute!"

"And why is the Europe cup smaller than the others?" Ui asked Ritsu.

"That's to punish the cheater." She got a headbump after that.

"Note that Mio is not the only one that can give you the business here."

"Noted."

Ton-chan continued to swim and swim and swim. "Why does Ton-chan have to take on such a large responsibility?" Azusa wondered.

"It seems he doesn't want to make up his mind," Ui remarked.

"He doesn't care about the teacups at all," Mugi said. "So he's not going to decide for us."

They continued to wait. And wait. And wait.

"Good day to go out for a walk," Ui remarked.

Azusa turned around. "Oh my god, they're dead!" she exclaimed. "And they didn't even finish their food!"

Ui turned around. "Hey guys, look! Ton-chan is near Europe!" she exclaimed.

"He is? Goodness! However, he's touching London!" Ritsu replied.

"What?" Mio exclaimed.

"So we're going to London, huh?" Azusa asked them.

"Yep."

"Awww snaps," Ui said, shaking her head. "Well, London is technically in Europe. I suppose Ton-chan likes Mio more than Azunyan?"

"Hey!" the two of them shouted at Ui.

"I was merely suggesting. See, Yui can't tell the United Kingdom from the rest of Europe. That's the problem with her."

"I see," Azusa remarked. "If you continue to try to act your sister at JWU, it would be bad publicity for everyone associated with the school," Azusa said.

"No, I'm sure Japan Women's University won't have any issues with me being me. After all, you know me as well as anybody."

"I know."

"Mio! For Sakuragaoka and Country...London Calling!" Ritsu proclaimed.

"Congratulations, Mio-chan," Tsumugi exclaimed.

"Heeeeeell yeeeeeaaaaah!" Mio roared, hands in the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"You all right, Mio-chan?" Ui asked.

"You okay, Mio?" Ritsu said.

"We are going to London! This is the best day of my life! It's my birthday, Christmas and Oshogatsu all rolled up into one!" Mio was clapping to herself.

"We get it, relax."

Mio blushed wildly, still unable to contain her emotions. "Lo...Lo...London!"

"Looks like it was written in the stars," Ui said, conceding. "Look out, London, England...the Tea Time is coming."

* * *

><p>"We can have afternoon tea there," Mugi said as the others put away the judgment cups. "Just like how the Brits do it at 4 p.m."<p>

"Awesome. I know that at that time, they have tea and snacks as part of their meals. But they have the best-tasting fish and chips in the world."

"Black tea, and more black tea," Ritsu said as they got back to their seats. "That's what the UK is known for."

"Your Earl Greys, your Darjeelings...all the high tea comes from there."

"Perfect. If that's what they're all about, and that's what we're all about, it's a slam dunk," Ui said, taking her seat.

"When we head to our hotel, if we have five," Mugi said, "we need two rooms."

"Three and two; how about that?" Ritsu suggested, snacking on a cookie.

"Sure."

That triggered a surprised look from Azusa. "Eh?"

"Azusa-chan, you're coming with us, right?"

"I can't! It's your graduation trip. It wouldn't be right for me to tag along."

"Did you lose your passport or something? Ui asked her.

"I haven't, but I have class to take care of back here."

"There's a break after finals for your class, right?" Ritsu asked her.

"I think so. Five days...something like that."

"All right, we're getting somewhere, love," Ui said. "Works for us!"

"But still, though...it's your trip, not mine's." Azusa was embarrassed. She did not want to feel like she was already a senior.

"Hey, Azunyan, we need to all go together. We're Hokago Tea Time. We're a party of five, and we are a team. Everyone must go."

"Ui-sempai..."

"You are going to lead this club next year, and you need to be with us to the end. The only reason why we couldn't bring you to the Kyoto trip is because the school wouldn't allow it. It's their rules. Here, in this situation, it's a bit looser, and you CAN come with us."

Azusa thought about it. She knew that it wasn't right, and her time would not come until next year. But she didn't want to let her friends down, and this was going to be one of the last few times, at least for another year, where she would be with them.

"Azusa, you don't want to come with us?" Mio asked, concerned.

"I do! But still...don't you think I'm going to be in the way?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Ritsu, resting her head on her hand.

Azusa looked at her, as if to say to herself. "Maybe I'm not going to be in the way after all..." She made up her mind. "All right, I'm going with you guys."

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

Ui gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You know what, my dear Azunyan? You made my day."

"I'll have to ask my parents to make sure they're fine with this," Azusa said, taking out her phone. "Hey Mom?'

"Yes?" asked Mrs. Nakano over the phone.

"It's me, Azusa. I'm planning to go on to a trip with my friends over to England. Is that okay with you?"

"That reminds me, your dad was actually talking with Mr. Hirasawa over the possibility of having a trip arranged. He told me that your friend's dad gave her enough money to pay for you and a few others. That includes hotel, food and transportation."

"Really?"

"Yep. Your dad is good friends with Ui's dad, and he's fine with you going on the trip. But you can only do it on one condition, you and your friends need to take plenty of photos of England. At least 200. Is that clear?'

"Yes, Mom."

"All right. When you return home, get ready to pack up. I'm not going to be doing this for your because I have to do some work with the Puppet Masters tonight. Got it?

"Yes, Mom. Thank you."

"Anytime, Azusa." she hung up. Azusa jumped in the air. All clear! She opened the door. "Mom said it's okay, you guys, so..." But she noticed the others confirming their plans.

"You're going on a trip to England?" asked Mr. Kotobuki to Mugi over the phone.

"Yes, Dad."

"I'll finance your end. Make sure you're safe and be sure to call me back when you get there."

"Thanks!"

"England, huh?" Mrs. Akiyama asked Mio over the phone.

"Yeah, we're planning to go there for our graduation trip."

"Is Ritsu coming?"

"Yeah, she's coming too, so it'll be okay."

"Okay, sounds like a deal. I'll give you just enough to cover for your expenses. Don't spend too much when you get there."

"Thank you, Dad!"

"You're heading off to England?" asked Mrs. Tainaka.

"For our graduation trip, Mom," she said. "Please, I'm begging you!"

"All right, relax."

"Really?"

"At least it's not Hawai'i. Can you imagine all the people grabbing the hotels there? I'll have everything ready for you tonight."

"Awesome. Thanks."

"Make sure you tell Satoshi what to do when he is the only one in the house. He's going to have to do what you do for the next several days."

"Got it!"

"You don't have to tell me," said Susumu Hirasawa to Ui. "I already made arrangements with your friend's father about a possible trip to London, and I've given you all the money you need for the trip. That should be enough to cover."

"Brilliant," Ui said. "I love you Dad."

"England is a wonderful place. Enjoy every moment you're there. Trust me."

"I will!"

Azusa watched the others complete the calls. Tonight, they were packing up. "Looks like I'm going to have to keep my feet on the ground," she said, determined.

* * *

><p>"You're heading off to London?" asked Jun as Ui poured tea back at the Hirasawa house. "THE London, England?"<p>

"The home of the 2012 Olympics, Jun-chan. The city better be ready cause we comin'! Here's your tea." Ui offered her a cup.

"Thank you. Texting me on that, huh? I thought you were talking about a new shop that opened this week. But it's that place."

"We're booking our tickets tomorrow so that we can get on a flight."

"You guys are really hardcore. Waiting to go to England that badly. I have gained even more respect for you guys."

"You know, Jun-chan," said Ui, walking over to her, "it was all Mio-chan's idea. She wanted to see what a real music city looks like. For me, she wanted to see a true Olympic city. And Ton-chan made the final decision on where we're going. That's why we're going there."

Jun had to laugh. "That's an interesting process you guys used. Only the Light Music Club would come up with something as convoluted as that."

"That's how we roll. A soft-shelled turtle with the final say. We get everybody involved. The heart of England, London. Perhaps the greatest city in the world in terms of everything that matters."

"That's true. More so than Paris, Rome, New York City and even Tokyo. London leads the way."

"I just hope Yui actually does some housekeeping work and doesn't leave a mess..."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 4<strong>


	5. She Loves You

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 5:**

**She Loves You**

* * *

><p>Azusa Nakano was excited, to say the least. Being able to be a part of the magic in Britain meant a lot to her. It didn't matter if this was technically a trip for the seniors. For Azusa, this was one of the last few moments she could spend being with Ui Hirasawa before they were forced to go their separate ways. She knew it, Ui knew it, and their friends knew it. This meant a lot as they went to a local bookstore not too far from Sakuragaoka High School, Girls Campus.<p>

"Wow," Azusa said, looking at some travel-related books to purchase. "Just wow. This was a sudden decision. I didn't think I was going with them."

"Well, now you are, Azunyan," Yui Hirasawa said. "You're sure buying a lot of books."

"You know, I have to look up some stuff because even though Ui-sempai is going to buy some herself, I need my own just in case." She continued to grab some more books to purchase. Grammar, locations, the cuisine...Azusa hit all the bases.

Yui looked at the shelf of books, and then turned to Azusa. "Take care of onee-chan for me, will you?"

"That reminds me, Yui...there's something about your sister that I want to talk about."

Yui was taken aback. "Eh? What about onee-chan?"

She had to tell her. "It seems like she's keeping a secret or something from me. Do you know anything about it?"

"Uh, no I don't. Not really. I haven't heard anything from onee-chan. But to be honest with you, if I recall, she's not really much into keeping secrets at all."

"Suppose so." The two of them continued to finish purchasing Azusa's books as night began to fall down on the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

><p>The five girls went over to GW Travel Agency to book some flights. "Welcome to GW Travel! How can I help you with your plans?" asked the agent with a tilt of her head.<p>

"Y-Yes, we would like to book a flight," Ritsu Tainaka said with Azusa, Ui, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Mio Akiyama. "We would like to go to London for five days."

"So that's three nights and five days in London?" she asked, typing some information onto a computer.

"Three nights?" Ui asked. "Are you sure?"

"Well," Mugi explained, "it's going to take one night to get there, and one night to come back, according to time differences."

"Works for me."

"I knew that!" Ritsu said.

"Only because I told you," Mugi replied.

"Would you like to just visit the City of London?" asked the agent.

"Sounds good?" Ritsu asked Mio.

"I guess so, I mean, we won't have enough time to see the other places in England."

"It's fine with me," Azusa added, reading one of the books she purchased. "There's a lot to see." The other girls gathered around to take a look at the pages.

"Hey, I want to ride this!" Ritsu said, pointing to a picture of the London Eye.

"We should go to a cafe and have some tea," Mugi added.

"The food there looks real good," said Ui.

"This is so cool, you guys," Ritsu squealed.

Mio had other plans. "Well, I want to visit the homes of Jimi Hendrix and Jimmy Page!"

"Sounds real good!" Azusa added.

"Don't forget David Bowie's house, either!" Mugi chimed.

"Wow, there's even an instrument shop here," Ritsu said, flipping a page.

"Abbey Road! Abbey Road!" Mio said, seeing the street itself.

"Uh, ladies," said the agent. "In that case, I strongly suggest you take a personal trip as you can go wherever you'd like."

"Eh?" asked Azusa. "No, that's a bit..."

"Okay, let's do that then, ma'am!" Ui and Ritsu chorused.

"I can't believe both of you," she groaned. Azusa didn't realize what she truly was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. The day of the flight was drawing near, and the students were heading back inside for the next day of classes as graduation came ever closer. Ui got back into her uwabaki before noticing a few flicks of a cape in the distance.<p>

"Hmmmm," she mused. She had to find out what that was all about. Ui followed the flickering cape to the top of the stairs, suspicious of something really terrible. Actually, it was the two members of the occult club. Nothing too threatening.

"Morning, both of you," Ui said.

"Ah, it's the girl from the light music club," said one of them.

"Aren't you two cold? And are you still doing the occult activities?"

"Yep," said the second. "We are planning send a message to outer space from the rooftop."

"Cool. I just wanted to let both of you know that the light music club's going on a trip to England."

"Interesting, very nice," said the first member.

"It's our graduation trip. Is there anything you want us to bring back for you?"

The two members looked at each other, conferring. Then they both turned to Ui.

"Nessie's..."

"Nessie's what?"

The second one tried to say it. "Nessie's..." Both of them laughed through their frosted frames. They couldn't get themselves to say "tail."

Ui raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" she asked them.

"Just take a picture of Nessie," said the second member, laughing. England had its own version of Scotland's Loch Ness Monster named Bow Nessie, according to a number of internet websites. The creature was reported to be swimming in Lake Windermere, located in the Lake District of England.

"We'll do our best," Ui said with a nod. "Leave it to us."

The two girls were surprised. "She'll actually do it?" asked one of the members. "The girl from the light music club..."

* * *

><p>Back at the music room, Ui declared that to be part of their itinerary. "The hunt for England's Bow Nessie," said Ui. "Let us proceed to add that to our plans, ladies."<p>

"Nessie?" asked Azusa. She looked it up through her bookmarked travel guide. "Loch Ness is in Scotland, though. We're supposed to focus on England, with the little time we have over there."

"And on top of that," said their club advisor, Sawako Yamanaka, "Nessie doesn't really exist, as far as I'm concerned. That photo taken a long time ago was a hoax."

"So that was actually a joke from the Occult Club, huh?" Ui wondered. "If I was in Yui's shoes I would be surprised. But I know there is a version of Nessie in England. I've seen articles of that online."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about, Hirasawa-san," Ritsu said, tapping her sticks together before giving her friend a massage.

"Mmmmm, feels nice."

"So do you guys have any other places you want to go as part of our itinerary?" Azusa asked, turning to the two of them.

"No, we're good!" they both replied, striking a pose.

"Stop that," she said with a flat gaze.

"All right, I'll go ahead and compile this thing so that it all fits together efficiently," Azusa said, looking at her noted. "To be honest with you, this looks good."

"Hey Azusa, are you sure you don't want any assistance in putting this together?" Mio asked her. "We want to make sure you don't do all the heavy lifting. After all, this is OUR trip; not necessarily yours."

"No, I'm fine, I love to plan things for everyone."

"All right. If you say so..."

"A true leader of her club needs to know how to plan ahead," Mugi noted. "She'll be ready to take over the reins next year, Mio-chan."

"I suppose you're right."

"Would you like some more tea, Azusa-chan?"

Azusa, however, got up to grab her bags and leave. "Thanks, but I'm already full."

Ritsu continued to give Ui her drumstick massage. "You know, everyone, if Azunyan here is planning our schedule," Ui said, "I'm afraid we're not going to have any time for tea...Sad, but true. I mean, if we can go wherever we like, then we SHOULD go wherever we like. That's what it means to be, you know, flexible. Anyone agree with me on this?"

"You taking off, Azusa?" Ritsu asked her.

"Yep. Are you all staying?"

"We're also going home!" Ui said before Ritsu poked her with her sticks. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Not yet," she said flatly.

"We're going to go home after we practice how to do afternoon tea," Ui corrected herself.

"What?" Azusa asked, confused.

Mugi got up. "We're..."

"Huh?"

"...going home after one more cup of tea, Azusa-chan! Here's a souvenir!" Mugi handed her a satchel.

"Nothing impressive, we should remind you," Ritsu said, still poking Ui's cheek.

"Oy, Ricchan," Ui deadpanned. "Stop." She did.

"We're going to wash the cups, too!" Mugi added.

"All right, thanks a lot," Azusa replied.

"Take care of yourself, Azusa," Mio added with a nod.

"Add in the times for tea," Ui reminded her. "Very important. It's our bread and butter."

"I'll be going," Azusa said, waving before she left.

"See you tomooooroooow!" Ritsu said in a singsong voice.

"All right then," Mio said, turning to the crew. "It's..."

"Time to kick this up a notch," Ritsu said, finishing her ladyfriend's sentence, a look of determination on her face. "It's time for the main act."

"Of what, Ricchan?" Sawako asked, doing a silly pose.

The others looked at her in horror. Ritsu screamed. "That wasn't part of the plan, children! Why are you still here?"

"Why? What are you doing?" Ritsu was pushing her out of the room.

"Sawa-chan, please exit stage right," Ritsu said to her politely.

"You don't have to worry about it, this is private matters," Tsumugi said.

"By the way, don't you have a date to take care of?"

"Um, I do, but not till later," said the advisor. "Actually, I don't have such plans!"

"We'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" And Ritsu locked a wailing Sawako out. "All right, now we can have our tea."

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun cast a nice, auburn tint over the Tokyo skyline. The evening was close to arrival. "Anyway, what present are we going to get for Azunyan?" Ui asked Mugi, Ritsu and Mio. Ui was jotting down some notes.<p>

"She's always taking good care of us," Mio said. "And she's taking good care of you."

"Like I'm taking good care of her, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right."

"You know," Ritsu said, "If we were to express our constant gratitude to her...we have to do something big."

"How about a play?" asked Tsumugi.

"No. We've done that with Romeo and Juliet."

"So what would be nice?" Ui still wondered. She noticed a guitar lying next to the whiteboard. "Oh my God! Azunyan left Muttan here! That's not good, you guys..."

"It's a Fender Mustang," Mio corrected her.

"Muttan's her nickname for it."

"And isn't your bass Elizabeth?" Mugi asked her.

"Yeah, that's right," she said, blushing.

"I think we should ask Muttan what she wants us to give her," Ui said.

"How's that going to work?" asked Ritsu.

"Hey, Muttan, what would be a good present for Azunyan. Got any ideas?" A little tap. "I was only kidding..." Unfortunately, the guitar was about to fall. But Ui was able to save it just in time.

"Are you all right?" Ritsu asked.

"Muttan spoke, you guys." The other three nodded, believing her. "A track."

"Oh my God! No way! Was it that bad of a fall?" Ritsu cried in despair. She feared for the worst from Muttan.

"A train track?" asked Mugi, concerned. "Track and field?"

Ui shook her head. "No. She wants us to play a track for her. A song that we should write ourselves." That would be the precursor to the band-penned classic, "I Touched An Angel."

Ui went on. "You know, I should have thought about this a long time ago, but I didn't get the chance because I had too much on my mind."

"So you want us to write a song for Azusa?" Ritsu said.

"That's right. Look, guys. Yui told me straight up that Azunyan loves this club and the music we play, and the way I treat her and how you guys treat her."

Tsumugi pondered the possibilities. "A song for Azusa-chan, huh?"

Ritsu could not contain her emotions. "Oh my God, that sounds great!" she exclaimed.

Ui was gleeful. "Isn't it? It's a song my dear Azusa! It's the greatest idea ever!"

"Yep, it sure is," said Mugi.

"Hold on Ui," said Mio, "what kind of a song should it be?"

"It's a song from us to her, so it should be memorable, transcending... just a lift-your-spirit-higher type of song."

"That sounds good and all, but it kind of sounds cheesy," Ritsu deadpanned with a flat gaze.

"What I'm trying to say is that it should be a song that blows all the other work we've written—up to this point—out of the water. That's what I'm trying to tell you folks," Ui said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 5<strong>


	6. Can't You See That She's Mine?

**Walk-ON! Day and Night**

**Chapter 6**

**Can't You See That She's Mine?**

* * *

><p>Ui Hirasawa was convinced that she had it right. She, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki were going to play a song for Azusa Nakano. "Can you give us an example of what you are talking about?" Ritsu asked Ui back at the music room as the afternoon began to wind down.<p>

"Take a look at these lyrics," Ui said, handing the others a paper.

"Ooooh," they all said.

"This might work," Mio added before handing the lyrics back to Ui. "But let's come up with something else."

Azusa realized that she forget her guitar, Muttan, and went back up the stairs. "I forgot it..." Azusa wasn't perfect; she was never meant to be perfect because every now and then she would forget something important to her. It was the price she paid for having too much on her mind in such a short period of time. She opened the door. "Good morning! I was only kidding..."

"Azunyan!" Ui exclaimed. "How long have you been away? Welcome back!"

She was shocked by the reaction. "I just arrived..."

"Are you sure?" Ritsu asked, confirming.

"Yes!"

That triggered a collective sigh from the gallery. "That was close..."

"By the way, here is Muttan; you forgot him," Ui said, handing Azusa her Mustang. "You can't be forgetting your little baby."

"Right, I get it...My apologies, everyone. I'm on my way." And she bowed and left.

"Take care," Ui said to her.

However, just before she was about to leave, Azusa put the guitar down and checked on its condition. "Nothing unusual, thank God," Azusa deadpanned with a flat gaze.

Ui looked on with the others with a collectively curious expression. "Azunyan?"

She snapped out of her trace and got up, picking her guitar. "I'm sorry, what was I doing? I'm sorry! Don't worry about it, I'm off! See ya!" And she took off.

* * *

><p>It was evening down in Sakuragaoka, and the cars and motorcycles were doing their evening runs. Azusa was walking by herself back home, snacking on some crackers. "I've never seen them so serious before," she said to herself, Muttan slung across her back. "They were really thinking about something. Maybe it's regarding the trip?"<p>

The cars continued to pass by Azusa as she went on her way. "Fishy," she said of the taste of the crackers before continuing on.

Back at the Tainaka residence, Ritsu sipped on a juice box, investigating the contents of the next issue of Bokura Magazine. It was a relatively new publication on the scene and was a favorite of Ritsu's.

She heard a buzz. It was her cell. Ritsu picked it up and answered it. "It's from Mugi."

"Good evening," was the message from Tsumugi. "That was a close call. I hope Azusa-chan didn't find out. Secrets are so much fun! From Mugi."

"Yes, they are," Ritsu said. "She's enjoying the show. That's what matters."

At the Akiyama residence, there was a sense of tension. "I'm more worried about it," Mio said, texting back.

At the Hirasawa residence, Ui was doing some texting. "To Mugi-chan: How about we write the song in London? And...Send." The message was sent. It seemed like a proper idea. To write the composition "I Touched An Angel" at the heart of the 2012 Summer Olympics seemed only fitting. "I think this song is going to turn into a worldwide hit," Ui said to herself. "It's gonna be epic!"

* * *

><p>Days passed, and Gitah was decked in a number of ties and ribbons and shirts as the five girls continued with packing and getting everything sorted out ahead of the trip. One day passed. Two days passed.<p>

"Oy, onee-chan," asked Yui as she helped pack some instant food for Ui purchased at the Lawson Station, "could you go ahead and hold it down here?"

"Sure thing? You got it?"

"Yep. Make sure it all fits."

"I'm confident you'll finish them all," Yui replied.

"I think that looks good."

"Are you also bringing your school uniform, too?"

"It's also our band uniform," Ui replied with pride.

"Well, if you say so..."

"Hey Ui," said her mother Aki, "take this English traveler's dictionary with you."

"Thanks mom."

"Don't forget this AC converter and transformer," Susumu said, handing her a surge protector.

"Hmmm, nice."

"Are you sure you can fit all that on there?" Yui wondered, worried.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure," Ui said.

"You two need to sleep early," Aki said, fixing some things.

"Yes, mom!" they both said.

"According to the itinerary here, by the time we get there, it's already tomorrow down here," Ui said, flipping through some pages.

"Exactly, onee-chan," Yui said.

"It's a drag that you're not coming with me, I'll let you know that."

"Don't worry, onee-chan, with mom and dad here, I'll be all right," Yui assured.

"I guess it won't be a risk," Ui concurred.

"We'll make sure Yui takes care of the house," Aki said. "We'll teach her."

"You'll teach me?" Yui exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Mom, you're the best!"

Ui simply nodded. "Yes, she is."

* * *

><p>Finally, the big day arrived. Ui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano had all their bags packed and were ready to go on their long-awaited trip to the United Kingdom and London.<p>

"Okay guys, I'm on my way," Ui said to Aki, Susumu and Yui. "Adios!"

"Take care, onee-chan!" Yui said.

"You got it!" Ui continue to push her luggage, Gitah slung across her back.

Mio and Ritsu were already waiting for the next train. "You want me to grab something to drink?" Mio asked her ladyfriend."

"Sure, can't hurt."

"I'll be back. Guard my luggage with your life, okay?" She took off.

"Got it!" Ritsu elected to play a little Florence Welch and the Machine on her iPod.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air<em>

_I know I can count on you_

_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_

_But you've got the love I need To see me through_

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_

_And things go wrong no matter what I do_

_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_

_When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real_

_Your love is real_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_

_Time after time I think it's just no good_

_Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose_

_But you got the love I need to see me through_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_You got the love_

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_

_I know I can count on you_

_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_

_But you've got the love I need to see me through..."_

* * *

><p>Ritsu looked on, soaking in the situation as she stared at the morning skyline. She was excited about the opportunity to be traveling abroad because it was everything she wanted. She turned to her left. "Hey Ricchan!" Ui said, pushing her luggage.<p>

"Morning, Ui."

"How are ya?"

"Good. You set?"

"Sure am!"

"Morning to you to, Gitah." The guitar nodded.

"You know what I was thinking? Me and Gitah having a little photo together. What do you think?"

"Hmph. Mio likes to have a photo with Elizabeth, too."

"She does?"

"Yep. Hey, look! Azusa!"

"Hey Azunyan!" Ui hollered. "Get over here, honey!"

"Coming!" Azusa said.

"Azusa's bringing Muttan too," Ritsu deduced.

"Morning, you guys," Azusa said, walking over. "Morning, Ui-sempai."

"And how's my precious kitty doing?" Ui asked, giving her a sweet embrace.

Azusa giggled. "Just fine. Thanks."

"Very good. Hey Ricchan, where did Mio-chan go?"

"She went to get some drinks. She'll be back. Hey Azusa, you brought your Fender Mustang over here."

"I decided to because I knew Yui-sempai was bringing hers."

"Sweetie, you know me too well," Ui snided as her ladyfriend nodded, beaming.

"Of course I do. Way too well. You know how it is."

"Nice, Ui and Azusa are here," Mio said, walking back with some beverages.

"Hey Mio-chan!" Ui said.

"I knew it. You brought them, didn't you? Both of you."

"Yep."

"Listen," Mio said, walking over to the three of them. "If we run into any famous musicians, get their autographs if you can. Got it?"

"Absolutely, Mio," Ritsu said. "Off to Mugi's station. Let's go, guys."

"All right," Ui nodded as Ritsu carried her suitcase. The others followed suit.

* * *

><p>On the train, the four of them were forced to stand as the train was packed. "Did you get everything?" Azusa asked Ui.<p>

"I got my passport here," she replied, taking it out from her sachet and putting it back, "and I have Pocky." Ui produced a red box and the others pulled out sticks. "You guys are hungry!"

"We didn't eat breakfast," Azusa deadpanned.

"We got ours," Ritsu said, taking hers out.

"I got mine's," Mio added, showing her passport. "We're good."

Finally, the train arrived at the airport rail link. The girls had arrived at Narita, and Tsumugi was waiting for the four of them as they left the train. "Mugi-chan, morning!" Ui said.

"Hey guys," she said. "Good morning, everyone. Oh my gosh, I should have brought my keyboard. Fiddlesticks!"

The five girls checked into Terminal 1 of the airport to board a morning flight to Heathrow International Airport. It was a quiet morning, and the traffic was not as strong, so there wouldn't be much of a line. "It's a big place, isn't it?" Ritsu asked the crew.

"Definitely," Azusa replied as the five of them continued to push their luggage across the terminal towards the gate they were expected to board.

"Should we get some tea before we head out?" Ui asked.

"No, I think we're good," Mio said.

"This place continues to amaze me," Ritsu said.

"We need to check our bags first," Tsumugi said to the others.

"Let's do it," Ui replied.

"I'm sorry, but today's flight is extremely full," said a Narita attendant. "If you can, would you please check those bags as well?" She was referring to the guitars that Ui, Azusa and Mio were carrying.

The three of them were stunned. Not so much for Ui. "I think we can do that," she said. "Thank you, ma'am." The three guitars were given special packaging and labeled as fragile and would be placed in a special part of the plane. Of course, there would be a fee for that. "Godspeed, Gitah. We'll see you in London."

The girls continued to move on through a moving corridor. "If we could have something like this in school, it would be nice, but I don't think it would be necessary," Ui said.

"Then why are you even talking about it?" Ritsu wondered.

"Simply to pass the time."

"To pass the time?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, because we got an hour or so before our flight takes off for the town."

"It's not a town, it's a city."

"Not just a city, it's a metropolis," Tsumugi replied.

"It's more than a metropolis," Ritsu added as she left the corridor. "It's London. It's in a class all its own." She took our her mobile phone to film a scene. "I'm Ritsu Tainaka, here with a prominent member of the band Hokago Tea Time, who will be performing later this week in London. Tsumugi, there has been talk about your relationship with Kohei Uchimura making headlines. Your thoughts?"

"No comments, those are personal matters between me and Kohei," Tsumugi said. "We have no comment."

"Ui Hirasawa, Yomiuri Shinbun," she said, taking photos. "We have reports that you have gone out in the open in the nude, making love to your boyfriend. Would you care to comment on it?"

"No comment."

"Are there any future plans with your boyfriend, Ms. Kotobuki?"

"We have no further comment, thank you."

Giggling like a bunch of lollygaggers, Ritsu and Ui got back on the corridor at the far end. Azusa took our her iPhone to film the scene. "Moonwalk time!" Ritsu said. "This is for you Michael Jackson fans."

"You are an ace," Ui replied, watching her.

"Guys, can you stop?" Mio asked as Azusa put away her iPhone.

"Flight JL401, Japan Airlines," Azusa said, taking a look at the planes. "That's the flight we are boarding, folks."

"Here we are," Ui said, as they reached the airport lounge, waiting for the boarding sign. People were already waiting for the flight. The traffic was now starting to pick up as morning turned to midday. The flight would leave at 11:45 a.m. JST. The flight would take 12 hours and 35 minutes to complete, and it was a little after 11. A child was pointing at some planes with her mother, the look in his eyes so golden.

"Oh my goodness," Mio said, enthused. "Holy cow!" She broke out her camera to take some photos with Ritsu pointing.

"You think we should get some snacks while we wait?" Ui asked Azusa, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not really hungry," she said. "And we are going to eat while on the plane, so I'm not sure what the point is."

"Azusa Nakano, on the ball again," Tsumugi remarked.

"It's a habit of mine. I can't help it. It's also on the guide I'm reading anyway." A sign up on the screen indicated that the plane was finally boarding. The girls got on the plane to load their carry-ons. "It's like a dream," Mio said to the girls. "Can you believe this. We get on a plane, and when we get off, we are in London. Hard to imagine."

"We're gonna be in a different country," Ritsu added.

"To be going back to Europe with you guys is the biggest honor I could ever have," Tsumugi added. "Thank you."

"Football stadiums, concert halls, landmarks, scones and Earl Grey...a city where the past embraces the future," Ui said, reclining in her seat.

"You have a point there, Ui-sempai," she replied with a flat gaze.

"You know I do. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Speaking of the past embracing the future, we're gaining time back. It's going to be a little after noon out in London by the time we get there," Tsumugi noted.

Azusa was startled. "Mugi-sempai!"

"I love it when my little kitty is startled like that," Ui said. Azusa had to pout.

"I love it, too," Mugi added, giggling. "Here are some eye masks." She handed them some eyeblinds.

"Thanks a lot," Azusa said.

Ui took hers. "Thank you."

"Mio, a question," Ritsu asked. "Chelsea or Arsenal?"

"Chelsea. I like the color blue. Mugi, how do you use this thing?"

"I'll show you," she said, demonstrating the proper way to use the eyeblind.

"Oh, that's how you do it. Thanks."

"How many hours are we gaining back?" Ui asked.

"At least half a day," Azusa replied. "We're flying in the opposite direction of the Earth's rotation, and we are flying through a ton of time zones, so that's why we are earning that much time back."

"What a novel concept. That's the type of stuff that would blow Yui's mind."

They both saw a light go up. "Let's fasten our seatbelts," Azusa said to her.

"Plane is moving," Ui noticed. "We're rolling!"

"Here we go!"

"Man, I wish Yui was with us. She would be fascinated by being on this plane, let me tell you. London, watch out! Here comes Hokago Tea Time!"

Japan Airlines Flight JL401 finally took off, on its way towards the United Kingdom. Ui embraced Azusa, smiling as the two of them watch the plane soar into the heavens towards Europe. And thus, the dream began.

"I wonder if I will ever wake up from this dream," Ui said to Azusa. She made no effort to wipe the smile off her face.

Azusa looked at her with a flat gaze. "Don't."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 6<strong>


	7. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Walk-ON! Day and Night**

**Chapter 7:**

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

* * *

><p>"I got a question," asked Ritsu Tainaka to Mio Akiyama as the plane soared across Asia. "Have you heard of Australian Rules Football?"<p>

"I heard of the sport, but really, it's not something I follow too much."

"What team do you follow?"

"I like Carlton."

"Ehhhhhhh? You like the Navy Blues?"

"Cause they wear my favorite color."

"Mio, there are a lot of other teams that wear blue too. Like North Melbourne."

"I also like their logo. Very retro and old-school."

"I guess you have a point."

A flight attendant distributed some meals to the passengers. "I love the clouds," Ui said. "I have an interesting idea, dear Azunyan."

"And what would that be?" she asked, still reading through her travel guide while Ritsu listened to the Beatles' "I Want To Hold Your Hand" on her iPhone.

"We shouldn't speak Japanese from now on."

"What kind of an idea is that?"

"So, let's speak English. How's that?" she said, speaking with an American accent.

"I understand," she replied.

"Very good. I like your style, Azu-cat."

"What? Now what are you on about?"

"No Japanese, my dear Azu-cat."

"Oh God..."

Ui took the guide and looked through the pages. Back to her regular tongue. "Allow me to speak with a British lisp." And back to English. "Time for a test. What is the English phrase for a meal on the plane?"

"Flight meal," she said in English.

"Correct. Next question: chicken, or beef?" Azusa looked at Ui with an unimpressed flat gaze. "Exercise!"

"I'll have chicken, please," Azusa said.

"Excellent! You are learning English very well."

"Thank you. I am honored." Ritsu, Mio and Mugi got their drinks.

"And me? Me?'

"Chicken, or beef?"

"I'll have beef, please."

"Excellent."

"Thank you, my dearest kitten. This is why you are like a wife to me."

"Excuse me," said one of the attendants, coming over to them.

"Yes?"

"Would you like the Japanese meal or the western meal?" she asked in Japanese, holding a menu, tilting her head to the side.

They both looked at her with slightly-surprised looks. At least they had a good exercise out of it.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and soon enough, the plane was flying over Russia as the lights were turned down low. The five girls already had their eyeblinds on, which they purchased at Lawson Station ahead of time. Mio, Mugi and Ritsu were fast asleep. Azusa and Ui were also asleep, but Azusa didn't care about an eyeblind because she didn't need one.<p>

Ui didn't care about sleep. She pulled down her eyeblind, whipped out her iPad, and elected to write a little poem.

* * *

><p><em>"A sigh. I look at my watch.<em>

_Ten a.m. Two hours to midnight, and I_

_Hold my drink in hand, a simple_

_Mix of ramune, lime and tonic,_

_Garnished with a wedge of a pineapple_

_Shipped in, free on board from Lanai,_

_And I contemplate the night,_

_With the evening winds blowing,_

_The city lights a moving pile of yellow confetti_

_And the moon rising, and increasing in size_

_And effervescent grandeur._

_The door slowly opens. She sighs, and she_

_Walks in the room slowly, prowling like a_

_Cat cloaked in darkness. Then she slowly_

_Disrobes, tosses her robe aside,_

_And sits next to me, with a smile on her face_

_And a wave of anticipation radiating_

_From the most perfect frame the heavens above me_

_Could ever bestow._

_Another sigh. And as she puts her arms around me_

_And rests her legs on my thighs, I asked her,_

_So, what brings you here? For the life of me,_

_I didn't expect you to make such a daring_

_Entrance. Now did I?_

_Or have my eyes been forced to see things_

_As I sip this cocktail?_

_She puts a finger to my lips, saying,_

_No, what you see is like life as you know it,_

_It's real and in the flesh. At least,_

_That is what my mother once told me._

_I like to tease and please and dance in the breeze_

_When I have nothing else to do. Fancy you being_

_Here over the lights of LA._

_Touché._

_She is something, and I take a whiff of her_

_Freshly shampooed locks of black. She is right._

_She is always right. I am not dreaming at all._

_Then I said, but you still didn't answer my question._

_Why are you here?_

_I was bored and was also on holiday,_

_And it was by fate that I would see you again._

_Don't ask me why or how I got here._

_Maybe it was the power of the rapture._

_One that turns your eyes pink and makes your passion raw._

_But I don't care about that. I am here,_

_And I am here with you._

_And I was bored._

_But surely you could have done something else, I said._

_Hollywood's across the street._

_The Playboy mansion is up the road._

_The streets are paves with stars_

_And many celebrities are walking these streets_

_Below where I am lounging._

_Has luck decided to offer me a silver lining_

_In a form of a cat that I loved then,_

_And I want to love now?_

_Maybe you hit the jackpot, she said, creeping closer_

_As she undid her locks. And we both struck it rich._

_But that's not the real reason why I came here to see you._

_I want to feel new again._

_I want to change myself and get back the desire_

_To enjoy life, and I could not do this_

_Until I had you with me._

_The tears came down her face as she closed her eyes and beamed._

_I want to melt into something new_

_Because I love you._

_Then my hands graced her hips_

_As our lips touched,_

_Her heart striking like a drum._

_I whispered, aren't you melting already?_

_Why? she asked._

_I simply said, as I stroked her chin,_

_Because I feel the same way._

_I remembered nothing else,_

_Except for the vision of a lone cocktail_

_Contemplating what I was contemplating_

_Before the two of us melted_

_Into each other's dreams."_

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Ui opened the window cover and watched the sun set down. Orange, blue, yellow and indigo pastels, layered like a rich, fruit-flavored cake. "Such an amazing view," she said to herself. "When I leave this earth, I want to become an angel and fly over the heavens like I am doing right now." She turned to Azusa. "Azunyan..." Azusa was still asleep. "Oh my. My shining angel isn't taking a look at this wonderful view..." Ui decided to put the eyeblind back on. "There. Better."<p>

She then went to her notepad and began to write some lyrics.

_Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

"Hmmm, this looks like something I can work with," Ui said to herself. "Maybe?" She looked at the flight trajectory. 11,000 meters above sea level. "Hang on tight, London, the Tea Time is coming." After a few hours of writing, she decided to put away the notepad, put on her eyeblind, close down the window cover and return to her slumber.

Azusa pulled down her eyeblind, opened her eyes, and looked at the notepad that had another poem written...in English.

* * *

><p><em>"I watch you slowly walking down the sand,<em>

_Arms behind your back, the wind waving_

_Your long twin tails to the side as you_

_Watch the ships go by. A smile can be seen_

_On your face as your feet press upon the_

_Soft grains that sooth your soul and_

_Give you a peace of mind that only one can_

_Get when we are lost here in paradise._

_I want us to be this way forever._

_Lavender. It is a wonderful color, says I._

_The softness of purple mixed with the purity_

_Of white is a clear sign of your femininity,_

_One that I share with you, for we are both_

_Two girls in love, pacing down the coast at_

_Our own pace, with time always at our side,_

_The seagulls serenading us with their songs,_

_And endless clouds over an azure background._

_I want us to be this way forever._

_My heart skips a beat for one second. Then_

_Two seconds. Three. Five. Ten. A minute, and_

_I can feel the rhythm of your heart beating_

_Close to mine, as we relax on the sand, maybe_

_Sipping a little ramune to beat the heat while_

_The wind continues to blow across the Pacific_

_Ocean. This smile of mine can never be erased._

_I don't know how to take it away. I will never._

_I want us to be this way forever._

_We talk about a lot of things: the band, classes,_

_But most importantly, we talk about the meaning_

_Of love. What is it? What is love? I ask you the_

_Question, and you tell me that it's a natural_

_Affection forged by trust and confidence and_

_Faithfulness. I give you my answer. It's simply_

_The feeling I get whenever I with you. It leads_

_To passion, which leads to happiness and bliss._

_I want us to be this way forever._

_We don't need to be with anyone else today. If_

_The two of us were to be met by the others, it_

_Wouldn't be a getaway. Now it would be just a_

_Regular club outing. I picked this time and day_

_And this place for the two of us because I thought_

_You would like being in my company. It's okay if_

_It's difficult for you to express how you feel,_

_But trust me, your feelings for me are the same_

_As mine's._

_I want us to be this way forever._

_I don't need to see you deny what's on your mind_

_As the two of us continue to walk down the beach_

_In our two-piece outfits. You don't need to rush_

_Things if you feel uncomfortable, I tell you. But_

_You shake your head and tell me, no, this is the_

_Right time for me to do it, so I will. I close my_

_Eyes, and I whispered, Say the Words. Please, for me,_

_Just Say The Words. And you said to me, I love you,_

_I want us to be this way forever._

_See? It doesn't have to be hard to release the_

_Feelings you have for someone that cares about you_

_The most. It doesn't have to be hard to express_

_The feelings you have for the one you truly love._

_Some people choose not to give it the effort. And_

_Then it leads to heartbreak, to sadness, to broken_

_Relationships that could have been mended if they_

_Tried. But you did, and I feel so happy for the two_

_Of us._

_I want us to be this way forever._

_As you lay next to me, asleep like a little cat,_

_I watch the waves go up and down, with a few ambitious_

_Surfer girls hanging ten on holiday, and I say to_

_Myself as the wind blows against my hair. How lucky_

_Could I be? I've got the ocean and the sand. I've got the sun._

_I've got the most beautiful sky God could ever create._

_I've got a future of promise and untold potential._

_I've got the music. I've got the band. I've got the Tea Time._

_I've got the memories. And I've got you._

_And I want us to be this way forever."_

* * *

><p>Azusa had to smile. To see Ui write all this in English was really impressive. And it was heartfelt. The nice thing was that she also wrote this in Japanese. "Oh my gosh..."<p>

"Huh?" Ui asked, waking up. "You're reading my poetry?"

Azusa jumped up, surprised. "Ui-sempai!" She put the notepad back down. "You surprised me."

"I did, didn't I?" she asked, embracing her. "So, what did you think of my poem?"

Azusa felt Ui's hands run through her hair. Sighing, she decided to rest on Ui's lap for a bit. "I guess...I liked it. It was really well-written. You know how to write in English, and that's great."

"Thanks."

"And...you really like to write poetry about the two of us together," Azusa said, stroking Ui's face.

"Of course, isn't it obvious? I like to walk down the beach and consummate our love by the ocean, so that the trust and confidence we have in each other is always there."

"Ui-sempai..."

She kissed Azusa. "I think you being on this trip was the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from graduation, which will happen soon."

Azusa smiled, nodding her head. "You're so passionate, Ui-sempai."

She winked. "Well, I suppose I tend to be that way..."

"Excuse me for a bit. I will be right back." Azusa got up to head to the restroom. Ui put back on her eyeblind and returned to her slumber once again.

"Jeez, everyone in England is hoping for the Los Angeles Galaxy to win MLS," said Ritsu, listening to a podcast of "Around the League" on her iPad while Mio and Tsumugi continued to sleep. "I sure hope they get the job done, but it won't be easy."

After a bit, Azusa returned to her seat. "There is something that is bothering me," she thought to herself. "Ui must be thinking of changing the direction of Hokago Tea Time. She's talking about us being together in her writing, but I seem to get a feeling that she is trying to single-handedly change the direction of HTT. Sometimes I don't even get her process, but maybe that's just me. Whatever happens, it's all for a reason." If Azusa had a tinfoll hat, she could use it right now. "She likes desserts and all, and she is changing the direction of this band single-handedly. Have mercy, Miss Percy. I cannot begin to understand her thought process at times." The plane continued its trip towards London.

"May God...save us all..."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 7<strong>


	8. Catch Us If You Can

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 8:**

**Catch Us If You Can**

* * *

><p>London. The world's most prolific city. The world's most powerful city. The world's most influential city. THE city. It was awaiting Hokago Tea Time. It was awaiting them with open arms. And it was only a matter of time before this was realized.<p>

Ui Hirasawa was among the first to wake up from her rest. She opened the window cover. "Destiny...And now one can ever escape from fate. Azunyan, wake up!" she said to Azusa Nakano, who slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugggghhh, Ui-sempai?" she asked.

"We are here." The plane was now over the fields of England. "Hokago Tea Time...is here."

"Mother of God..." Azusa took a look at the countryside outside of the city. Everything she saw in the travel guide was true. As advertised. No doubt about it. The countryside gave way to houses. More houses. Even more houses.

Tsumugi Kotobuki, Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka were also awake and took a good, long look. "Wow..." Mugi said, in awe.

"Man, that is one amazing sight," Ritsu said.

"Definitely," Mio added. "I can't believe it. It's too good to be true!"

The plane eventually touched down and the girls finally departed. "And my life has come full circle," Ui declared. "We are finally here in England." A man delivering luggage and cargo winked at the girls as he drove off to his destination. Mio took shots of the sights and sounds of people going in, people going out, and so on and so forth.

"That flight went by quickly didn't it, guys?" Ritsu said to the crew.

"Sure did," Ui said. "And we are officially one with the world. Our lives have come full circle!"

"I don't think it's that amazing; it's just a flight," Azusa said to her.

"I must still be dreaming...we're here in London," Mio said, internalizing her surroundings.

"So now we have to go through Customs to get settled, right?" Ritsu said to them.

"Looks about right," Ui replied.

"According to my guide, they just ask the reason for your visit," Azusa said, opening her book.

"They don't do frisks or pat downs, do they?" Ui asked.

"Not sure, because it doesn't say here."

"I think we'll just say that we came for sightseeing."

"Good idea."

At the station representing HM Revenue and Customs, the members of HTT went to declare their purpose. "Name?" asked the official.

"Ui Hirasawa."

"Reason for coming to the United Kingdom?"

"Sightseeing, sir," Ui said.

"Sightseeing? Okay," he said, stamping her passport. "Next in line."

"Hello," Tsumugi said to him. "Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"Reason for coming to the United Kingdom?"

"Here for sightseeing."

"Thank you...next in line."

"Um, yes," Ritsu said to the official. "Ritsu Tainaka."

"Reason for coming to the United Kingdom?"

"We came here for sightseeing."

"All right, step aside. Next in line."

"Mio Akiyama."

"Reason for coming to the United Kingdom?"

"Sightseeing, four days," Mio said to him.

"Thank you, next."

"Azusa Nakano."

"Your age is seventeen, miss?" asked the official to Azusa, looking at her passport.

"Yes, I am seventeen."

"Reason for coming to the United Kingdom?"

"Sightseeing."

"Thank you very much, miss. Next person in line." And the line continued. He was earning his pay in pounds, that's for sure. The girls got their passports stamped before heading to the baggage claim carousel.

"And so, I am reunited with Gitah," Ui said as the girls retrieved their luggage. "Hopefully she wasn't too damaged from the ride."

"No, I don't think she was," Mio said. "And Elizabeth is in good condition."

"As is Muttan," Azusa added. The three of them let out a collective sigh. "But let me ask you this, Ui-sempai. Why did we bring them again?"

"We're playing some music, of course! We're gonna practice while we're here. Get it?"

"Hey Mio, has your baggage arrived yet?" Ritsu asked her.

"No it hasn't," she said, concerned.

"Uh oh..."

"Still not here?" Ui wondered. "That's strange."

"Good things come to those who wait," Ritsu told her.

Twenty minutes passed. Thirty minutes passed. "It's still not here," Ritsu deadpanned.

"Why is it just me?" Mio lamented, desperate.

"I think it may have gotten lost," Ui suggested.

"Jeez, Ms. Akiyama, what are you going to do now...your panties are in there!" said Ritsu. "You're a lady, after all!"

"But Mio doesn't wear any, if I'm not mistaken," Mugi replied. Mio was traumatized.

"I think you may be on to something. No panties!" Ui added.

"That only applies to socks and when I'm sleeping!" Mio shot back.

"Maybe it's down over there!" She was pointing to a spot to their far right. "Take a look!"

"You're right, with the others," Ritsu deadpanned. It was the thick blue suitcase with the orange and white belt, reflective of her most favorite bikini.

"Someone must have put it aside," Tsumugi said.

"Why exactly have we been waiting a half-hour for nothing?" Azusa wondered.

With a cry, Mio went over to her luggage and hugged it. "Finally! Thank God!" she wailed.

"I guess we're good then," Ui said.

* * *

><p>"And now, we head out into the open," said Ui to the others as they left the terminal of Heathrow, awaiting a taxi. "Man, it sure is cold for February."<p>

"That's British weather for you guys," Mio said, feeling the chill come at them like a European hurricane. "Oh my!"

Seconds later, they all looked around.

"Skies of this city are clear," Ui said. Mio took a shot. "There's one of the city's cabs." Another shot. "And a sign in English: Airline lounge, by invitation only, Air Canada!" Another shot. "And here's to all of us, here in London!" Another shot.

"Hey," Ritsu deadpanned. "Are you done yet?"

"Let's go!" The band found a black taxi cab to place their suitcases and instruments.

"Hello," Mugi said in Japanese.

"Hello, ladies," he said in English. He knew the language but couldn't speak it. Or rather, he could but chose not to.

"My father, Susumu, told me this," Ui said to the girls. "In London, you open the taxi doors for yourself."

"Are you sure?" Mio asked. "There is no handle."

"Maybe it's automatic," Ritsu suggested.

The driver found the located to open the door. The handle was in the middle but the driver had to squeeze his hand inside to grab it and open the door. "Problem solved," Ui said as the driver winked.

"All right, put your luggage up there in the front," he said as the girls inserted their suitcases.

"Thank you," she replied in English.

"Where are you ladies going?" he asked.

"We're heading to the Hotel Ibis," Azusa replied.

"Ibis? All right, but which one?"

"I think he's asking us where it's located," Mugi said to her.

Ritsu was confused. "Why would he ask that? It's in London, of course!"

"Good one, Ricchan," Ui said as the two of them had a good laugh.

"It's because there's a lot of branches of the Ibis here in London," Mugi explained.

"London City, ladies?" asked the driver.

"Yes!" Ritsu said, raising her fist.

The ladies got inside the court. "Scrunch in tight," Ui said.

"This is definitely a new experience," Ritsu added as Mio closed the door. The driver stepped on it, and they were off to the Hotel Ibis London City.

The whiplash forced Ui to keel over into Mugi's lap. "Ui-sempai, are you all right?" asked Azusa.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just in Yui-mode, that's all."

"Sorry about that," Mio said. "That's what I get for closing the door that hard."

"I said I'm all right, I'm just doing some modified motorboating." Ui and Ritsu were on one side while Mugi, Azusa and Mio were on the other.

"I thought you were in Yui-mode," Ritsu asked her.

"Both."

"Oh."

"And motorboating Mugi's thighs is just as good as motorboating her normally. It's so soft and nice to motorboat."

"Oh God..."

"At least you're all right," Mugi said.

"But I have to say, that did catch me off guard," Ui added as the cab drove down the M4 into the heart of the city. It would take the space of 30 minutes for all of them to get there.

"Stealing my line, why don't you," Ritsu snarked.

"That's traveling on the road with the soon-to-be-world-famous Hokago Tea Time for you." The girls passed by fancy buildings, modern cars, people going about their business, fish and chip shops, pubs, fabric stores, greasy spoons, more pubs, shopping centres...just an exquisite montage of modern-day Britain. Azusa and Mugi were enthused by what they saw as Mio continued to take photos of the streets of the city.

"Lon, Lond, Londo-don," Ritsu said in a singsong rhythm. Ui elected to play a song from her iPod.

* * *

><p><em>"Here they come again, mmmm-mm-mm<em>

_Catch us if you can, mmmm-mm-mm_

_Time to get a move on, mmmm-mm-mm_

_We will yell with all of our might_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Now we gotta run, mmmm-mm-mm_

_No more time for fun, mmmm-mm-mm_

_When we're gettin' angry, mmmm-mm-mm_

_We will yell with all of our might_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Here they come again, mmmm-mm-mm_

_Catch us if you can, mmmm-mm-mm_

_Time to get a move on, mmmm-mm-mm_

_We will yell with all of our might_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can_

_Catch us if you can..."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," said the girls to the driver, who they tipped. "Anytime, enjoy your stay here," he said, and he sped off, leaving the girls with their luggage and instruments.<p>

"Yui isn't used to sitting backwards, and neither am I," Ui said. "The only different is that it doesn't affect me."

"Good to hear," Mugi said.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Let's do it," Ritsu replied, and so they did.

"This is one of those budget hotels, right?" Ui said to Azusa.

"That's right. It's got everything we need, not a lot extra." Ui, Ritsu and Mio took a seat on a few green sofas just to make themselves feel comfortable. Ui elected to play another song on her iPod.

* * *

><p><em>"I let it fall, my heart,<em>

_And as it fell you rose to claim it._

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

_My hands they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to_

_Stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you I could stay there,_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever,_

_You and me together, nothing is better!_

_Cause there's a side to you that I never, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When we fell something died,_

_Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When we fell something died_

_Cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time, oh, oh no_

_Let it burn oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn..."_

* * *

><p>"So what should we have for dinner?" Mio asked the girls as she went through one of the booklets on the table.<p>

"Is there anything good?" Ui asked. "Like roast beef and ice cream?"

"Should be on here as a rule of thumb...yep, it's on here."

"Cool."

Mugi and Azusa were trying to reserve a room "Oh no!" Mugi cried.

"What happened?" Ritsu asked as the others looked over.

"We don't have a reservation with the hotel!" Azusa said to them.

The others went over to the two of them. "You're telling us we can't stay here?"

Ui was up in arms. "We can't sleep on the streets, that's going to really suck!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Mugi said.

"Can I see that, please?" asked the attendant at the concierge.

"Here you go," Azusa said, handing her the paper.

"Actually, you have reserved the Ibis Earl's Court."

"Earl's Court?" Mugi asked.

"Yes. This is actually the Ibis London City. We have many locations throughout London," she said.

"I told you," Mugi said to the others.

"What did she say?" Azusa say.

"What I told you before. There are a whole lot of other branches of this hotel here in London."

"Eh?" Azusa was shocked. "So you were right."

"I think we are in the wrong hotel, you guys," Mio said.

"Oh great, we tipped that driver for nothing," Ui said. "Nice going, Ricchan."

Mio went on. "And our reservation is at the Earl's Court branch."

"Well, how about that," Ritsu said, disappointed.

"Okay, we'll go there then," Azusa said to the attendant. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day," she said to the girls as they took off.

* * *

><p>"Let's see here," Azusa said, pulling out a map that she unfolded. "Where is Earls' Court from here? Ah, there it is."<p>

"And we're way down over here," Mio said, pointing to the other end of the map.

"That's a long distance," Mugi said to them. "Are we gonna take a taxi again?"

"You want to see Ui over and motorboat your thighs again?" Ritsu snarked. A double-decker bus passed them by.

"I actually want to try sitting on the other side," Mugi said.

"Warrior."

"How about we just go by bus?" Ui asked. "I'm sure we already exchanged our money into pounds sterling, so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Good idea, love," Azusa replied. Mio went over to a post that has a travel schedule. "You understand what it says, right Mio-sempai."

"Believe so...doesn't seem to be a direct line. We may have to transfer at some point to get to our hotel."

"That's tough," she pouted, leafing through the pages of her guide. "However, if we take the London Underground, we can get there directly!"

"Cool beans, Azunyan," Ui said to her.

* * *

><p>Nearby was the Aldgate East station, a station that was going through some refurbishments. The platform walls were being entirely retiled. The girls would be taking the District line to Earl's Court, passing by Tower Hill, Monument, Cannon Street, Mansion House, Blackfriars, Embankment for Charing Cross, Westminster, St. James' Park, Victoria, Sloane Square, South Kensington and Gloucester Road before arriving at their destination.<p>

"Azunyan, what's wrong?" Ui asked Azusa, who stood still while the others were pushing their luggage.

She was embarrassed. "I came here in my new shoes..." Yellow high heels.

"Are your feet hurt?"

"A bit..." She was smarting, though.

"You don't have blisters, do you?" Mio asked her.

"You've been smarting all this time?" Ui asked Azusa.

"No, my feet just started to hurt right now..."

"We should go buy you some new shoes, then."

"No, we have to head to our hotel. I mean, you guys are tired and we have lots of luggage..."

Mio had Azusa's guide with her. "I'll go here, then." She pointed to a destination.

"Let me take a look," Ui said as Mio handed her the book.

"That place seems to sell rocker clothing here."

Mugi was impressed. "Wow..."

"What do you think, Azusa?"

Azusa was annoyed. She knew that they would be sidetracked from actually checking in at the Ibis Earl's Court first before taking off. "Geez, you guys..."

It was 5:26 PM BST in London, and the girls were waiting for the next train. Ui was snacking on some Pocky, while the others settled for some hard candy to prevent themselves from falling apart. Ritsu looked around. Very few people in the station. Must be rather quiet at this station, she thought. They continued to wait. Finally, the train came, and the girls elected to take the District Line, transferring to the Northern Line en route to Camden Town station, transferring from Embankment Station. Azusa's feet were hurting, so she rode on her own suitcase, which Ui pushed.

"Let's roll, Azunyan!" Ui said.

"You guys better hope and pray you don't lose your suitcases," she warned them.

Camden Town Station was located in the London Borough of Camden, in Central London and was one of the more liberal parts of the city. The Labour Party was dominant in this region, led by Members of Parliament Frank Dobson and Glenda Jackson, the latter being a former actress, and the mayor of the borough, Abdul Quadir. But the reason why Camden Town was so liberal...it was full of rockers, with different hairstyles, a no-nonsense attitude and a youthful toughness that defined the borough's overall demographic.

"Well, there you go," Ui said. "How about that. This is what it's all about, isn't it?"

"Awwww yeah!" said Mugi. "I love this part of London!"

"I better go take a picture." She took out her camera.

"Do you want me to Azu-sist you with holding your cup of coffee?" Mugi asked.

"Sure." She handed Mugi her cup as Ui took a photo of her and Gitah.

"Azu-sist?" Azusa was not impressed. Typical. And the rockers continued to walk about.

At the store, Ravi Famous, Azusa tried on a new pair of shoes. "What do you think?" Ui asked her. They were simple white tennis shoes with black laces.

"I think it looks fine," Mio said.

"This feels good, I like it," Azusa said to them. "My feet don't hurt as much."

"That's a relief," Mugi said.

"Looks really good on you, Azunyan!" Ui added as Azusa purchased the shoes. She looked around and pointing to a sign. "Hey, here's something you all know...sushi!" Kaiten Sushi Rungchu was the name of the restaurant.

"That's conveyor belt sushi right there," Azusa said to Mugi and Ui.

"So it goes around?" Mugi had never seen anything like that in her life, obviously.

"Correct."

"Whoa..."

Ritsu was surprised. "So you haven't been to one of these joints, have you?"

"We should go over there, then!" Ui said to the others. "Why not?"

Mio had some reservations to the suggestion. "But we're in London, though."

Ritsu corrected here. "No, dearest Mio, it's...Because we're In London. If you're going to do a meme, you have to do it properly the first time." She went on. "And thus, the challenge is issued by yours. Let us all see how good you are...LONDON!" She issued a challenge to the city. That took guts.

* * *

><p>The fare at Kaiten Sushi Rungchu was top class. All of the sushi chefs were trained by Japanese immigrants in basic and advanced preparation and had years of experience. With this being London, the maki sushi rolls were localized to an extent to suit the cosmopolitan palate of the consumers that frequented its doors.<p>

"What's this?" asked a female customer to another, perhaps her husband.

"That's their new roll, the Cockney Roll," he said.

"Ohhh."

"Dreadful stuff, though. Your call if you want to try it, Sandy."

Plates of sushi moved their way around the belt for locals and tourists to sample. The band was surprised by a majority of the clientele: rockers. And just about every seat was taken.

"Wow..." Mio said, looking around.

"Sophisticated place this is," Ui remarked. "Very impressive." Mugi and Azusa were in awe of the decor.

"It's all going around!" Mugi said, easily enthused.

"All going around...I've got a bad feeling about this," Mio said, her face shaded.

"Why?" Ui asked her, unimpressed.

"I just...do."

Ritsu figured it out easily. "Is it because it reminds you of what happened at Heathrow a few hours ago?"

"Psychic..."

"However," Mugi said as an aside to Azusa, "it seems to be a different setup from what I imagined it to be."

"Why?"

"I thought the sushi here would look like ballet dancers from Swan Lake or something."

"Good imagination,' Azusa conceded.

"Well look, there's a stage here," Ui said, noticing the stage next to the table. Apparently, a few local acts performed every week at the restaurant. A lucky few got signed to big record deals.

She ended up bumping a member of the staff. "Hello," he said.

"Ooops. Hi," Ui said.

"You're the ones from Japan, right?" he asked.

"Yes, we are."

"I'm the manager of this establishment. You're the ones who will be performing, right?"

Ui shook his hand. "I suppose we are, even though we really came here to eat."

The owner was an American expatriate. "Welcome to my sushi bar!"

"Hey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ritsu asked Ui.

"He's welcoming us. It's all part of the plan."

"This way, follow me," he said, taking Ui and Ritsu to another part of the restaurant. Mio with her shaded face was behind Mugi, not knowing what to expect. The staff got the band set, setting aside their instruments and giving them issued jackets.

"So what I get is that we wear happi in London sushi bars," Ui said to the others. "Craziness."

"Similar to how you wear aprons in grill bars," Ritsu said to her.

"Okay guys, if you would like to get on stage," the manager said, "it's over there." Their instruments were set. A house drum set and keyboard were already on the premises.

They were amazed. The band was beside themselves. They had just gotten off a flight, and really should be heading off to their hotel room, but instead, they were performing straight off the bat.

"Holy cow," Ui said. "Gitah is here, next to Muttan and Elizabeth. What the heck is going on here?"

Mugi walked over to the staff setting up. "Excuse me!" she said in her poor English. The good thing was that the staff member knew what she was saying in Japanese. "Do you understand Japanese?"

"Yes, I do." he said in Mugi's native tongue.

"I notice the setup but I realize that you do not have a keyboard here. Can you add a keyboard to the setup so that I can perform with them?"

"Oh," he said. "Oh my gosh. We're sorry about that, miss. We'll go ahead and add that to the setup. Thank you for pointing that out."

"There goes the plan," Ui said to the others. "But it was all for the best."

"What a relief," Mio said.

Ritsu thought as much. "At least Mugi was able to sort it out..." Then she saw the red keyboard added on to a stand. Ritsu had to snap! "SON OF A BITCH! We're actually performing? Mother fucker of God! Ohhhhhhhh!" Ritsu was in rage over this. "We are truly, truly going to suck donkey balls so fucking bad! Ohhhhhh my!" Mugi happily skipped over to the others. "Mugi. You fucking idiot. What did you just fucking do?"

"It wasn't there."

"Your keyboard?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go ahead and take over. Leave this to me!" Ritsu stormed to the manager.

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"I am buchou. We are...okyakusan! No ensou!" She was trying to say "I'm the president of the light music club at our school. We are just visitors that aren't performing," but couldn't in English.

"What she's trying to say, sir," Ui clarified in English, "is that she is the president of our club, and we are just visitors that will not be performing."

"Oh," he said.

Ritsu went on... "I...I...I love sushi!" She gave up. Poor buchou. She just lost the game. Ritsu hung her head and held on to Ui's shoulder for morale-boosting support. "London...London is amazing."

"I know, Ricchan, I know."

* * *

><p>Time passed, and the customers came in and out. Eventually, the band was forced to get on stage. "Ricchan," Ui said, "the manager is still staring at us."<p>

"No escape now," Azusa said to the others.

"We might as well play," Ui said. "Put up or shut up time."

"I guess so; otherwise we won't be able to eat," Tsumugi said.

"Are you sure we really need to do this to eat sushi?"

"And whose fault is that?" Ritsu said as Mio put on her bass. "You could have told the staff that this was a mistake, but nooooo. You decided to ask for a keyboard, thus we end up digging our own grave."

Ui looked in the distance, and composed herself. This would essentially be her first time playing in England. She was sweating a little because she didn't know what to expect. If Yui was in her shoes, it would be a complete shock. The thing about Ui was that she was more composed and mature than her younger sister, naturally, so if the situation came where she had to wing it, that was fine with her.

"What should we play now, Ui?" Mio asked as the others continues to get set. "Ui?"

Ui continued to scan the customers. An immigrant from India offered his gesture of greetings. "Curry Before Rice," she said.

"But we're in a sushi bar!" Ritsu said to her.

"Doesn't matter. It's related to food, anyway. Let's play what we know how to play, how about that?"

"I guess you're right," Azusa said, putting on Muttan.

"And the customer that greeted me with the turban is a cool guy. We can do this," Ui said. "Just treat this like a school festival concert. Remember, we're a band. And you don't have to be nervous. Bands are designed to go out there and play. So let's just go out there and play." She looked to the spotlight and turned to them with a thumbs-up. "We're Hokago Tea Time, and we are living the dream. The time is now. Let's do this!"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu deadpanned.

"Don't leave us behind," Azusa added.

"Sorry about that, I'm hyped up for this," Ui said. "Come on, aren't you guys motivated to perform?"

The girls nodded and finished setting up. "My notes seems to be a quarter off, let me make sure I'm in sync with yours." The manager seemed to be a bit impatient.

"Hellooooooo London!" Ui said to the customers after a few minutes. The tables of sushi continued to roll down. "We're Hokago Tea Time, representing Sakuragaoka High School in Tokyo, Japan. This is our first concert here in England. We just came off a 15-hour flight from Tokyo, and we're here to perform for you folks while you enjoy your sushi. This one's called Curry Over Rice. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

><p><em>"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly<em>

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; it's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Ui said. "We're gonna play four more songs for you then we're taking off probably to eat and head back to our hotel. Let's introduce ourselves. Ui Hirasawa, guitar."<p>

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums.

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"It's not very often we come here to perform for you all, because we're really high school students that decided to have a holiday here in England," Ui said. "By the way, I think I may have to try the fish and chips here, it must be out of this world." They all had a laugh over that. "Our next song was written by our bassist Mio Akiyama. It's called Samidare 20 Love."

Ricchan counted down. "1, 2, 3!"

* * *

><p><em>"Raindrops, somehow it's beautiful when the rain begins to pour.<em>

_It's just like soda water, right? The town stops yawning._

_Counting 3 drops, I catch a large one on my forehead._

_The rain's talking to me._

_Surely the 5th one's a birdie's mini tiara, right?_

_That's right. The 7th one's a power line's pendant top._

_8 drops on my eyelashes. The 9th one dances with the leaves._

_Will they fall in love? I still don't know about the 10th one._

_20 Love,_

_It's still faint._

_Dreams are watercolor paintings but,_

_The brush which paints rainbows,_

_Exists right here in my heart._

_Teardrops, don't shed tears. Doesn't everyone have an umbrella?_

_The rain will gently wash away the footprints from a second ago._

_Very soon it's 18 drops, jewel-like polka dots._

_Love goes on, right? If I count to 20, will I understand?_

_Flash,_

_Because I want to_

_Shine light upon this dream,_

_I take my hand out of my pocket_

_To make a promise with the rain clouds._

_20 Love,_

_It's still faint._

_Dreams are watercolor paintings but,_

_The brush which paints rainbows,_

_Exists right here in my heart._

_Flash,_

_Because I want to_

_Shine light upon this dream,_

_I take my hand out of my pocket_

_To make a promise with the rain clouds."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Mio said as the paper koi fish rotated around. "We've been performing in Japan and elsewhere for a few years, and we've been inspired by power pop and all. Here is a song that is driven with emotion. This is called Listen!."<p>

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 3!"

_"It's deep, deep inside my heart_

_In a sanctuary where nothing resonated_

_Heat, heat! It's on fire so I can't turn back_

_It's a shock, shock that I'll send you_

_Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"_

_Rock, rock! The sound of storms and tsunami tempt each other_

_A dropped pick, a broken stick_

_It's not a problem at all_

_We're in the same sound, that's actually a miracle_

_We'll sing for how long we feel_

_No matter how quiet, this is the only song in the world_

_Even if I die today don't mourn_

_I want to live my life to the fullest_

_Release! Passionate_

_This is our Precious Heartbeat_

_We'll sing!_

_Non sweet, sweet! More than sweet words_

_Your true intentions feel better, right? That's a touch of mind_

_Wit, wit! It's fun to sing forever and always_

_Non stop, stop! Because my new feelings_

_Are hurrying from the light_

_Rock, rock! I need to catch them with sounds and tell you_

_A running rhythm, a crazed tuning_

_It's all in my assumptions_

_Choosing the same dream, that's the power for tomorrow_

_We'll shout it out loud even on a far off stage_

_Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone_

_It doesn't matter if it's unfinished_

_I want to play seriously_

_Reach! Truthfulness_

_Finally we could meet, this is our Treasured Heartbeat_

_We want to know…to live…to love_

_Make the countless prayers heard,_

_Turn them into wings so that they can fly high_

_We'll sing for how long we feel_

_No matter how quiet, this is the only song in the world_

_Even if I die today don't mourn_

_I want to live my life to the fullest_

_Release! Passionate_

_This is our Precious Heartbeat_

_We'll sing! Treasure Heartbeat_

_Listen!"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Azusa said to the customers, who were swelling. The place was now packed. "We're gonna go ahead and do a cover of a song by Franz Ferdinand. This is one of those new oldies that just gets your, and fires you up."<p>

"You're not tired from the flight, ladies?" asked a customer in Japanese.

"No, actually, we had some Red Bull before we got here. So we're surviving. Such is the life of a rock star. This is Darts of Pleasure. Ritsu?"

"1, 2, 3!"

_"You are the latest contender_

_You are the one to remember_

_You are the villain who sends her_

_Light or dark, fantastic passion_

_I know that you will surrender_

_I know that you will surrender_

_I want this fantastic passion_

_We'll have fantastic passion_

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_

_Undress your eyes, undress your eyes_

_Words of love and words so leisured_

_Words of poisoned darts of pleasure_

_Died... and so you died_

_You are the latest adventure_

_You're an emotion avenger_

_You are the devil that sells her_

_Light or dark, fantastic passion_

_I know that you will surrender_

_I know that you will surrender_

_I want this fantastic passion_

_We'll have fantastic passion_

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_

_Undress your eyes, undress your eyes_

_Skin can feel my lips they tingle - tense anticipation_

_This one is an easy one, feel the word and melt upon it_

_Words of love and words so leisured_

_Words of poisoned darts of pleasure_

_Died and so you died_

_Ich heiße Superphantastisch!_

_Ich trinke Schampus mit Lachsfisch!_

_Ich heiße Su-per-phan-tas-tisch!"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Ui said to the fans. "This is our last song, everyone. This is called Fuwa Fuwa Time."<p>

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk?_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

><p>The customers gave the entire band a standing ovation. "All right!" said the manager, clapping his hands, pumping his fists, knowing the impromptu gig was a success. "Thank you, ladies. Arigato gozaimashita!" Even the staff loved the music.<p>

"Wonderful stuff, ladies," said another of the staff.

"That's a nice one, good job," said another staff member.

"You guys are pretty good," said a third. And thus, they were all introduced to the mystique that was Hokago Tea Time. Jet lag and all.

"It was nothing, that's how we roll," Ui said, soaking it all up.

"Thank you, Hokago Tea Time!" said the manager as the band headed back for Camden Town Station.

"What did he say in the end?" Azusa asked the others. "He mentioned us, I think, but I'm not sure."

"And thus, the benefit of the doubt comes into play," Ui said. "And why are we sitting here outside Rungchu? We should be heading to the hotel, right?"

"Yeah, we should," Ritsu said, flipping through her iPad. "Wait a minute here...oh God no..." She hung her head in shame.

"I think a band named Love Crisis was supposed to perform for us instead," said Mugi. "That's Ricchan's friend's band, isn't it?"

"Exactly. Damn!"

"Well, what's done is done, really," Ui said. "No turning back the clock. Staff really should have stopped us...and Mugi should have told the staff that we're not the ones supposed to be playing, and yet we pulled it off!"

Mio's face was shaded. "This rotating business is a bunch of bollocks, I tells you!"

"On top of that," Ui said. "I'm starved. That really kills. I can't believe we pulled off five straight songs on an empty stomach. And the Red Bull doesn't even count."

"Stop reminding me," Ritsu said.

"Tell me about it," Azusa added. "By the time we get to the Ibis, I'm too tired to make out with you, Ui. I just want to get some sleep." It was nightfall.

"We can't even move if we don't have food," she said to her. "We can't get to the station this way."

"And we don't want to go back in there again," Ritsu said.

"I wonder if all the customers there all performed before they got a chance to eat inside," Ui wondered.

"Whatever. Guys, let's get out of here and head to the hotel. We need to call it a day and night. And some."

"Sure thing," said Mugi. And they did.

"But anyway, how could they have mistaken us for the band that's supposed to play over there? What's wrong with this sushi bar?"

A voice. "Ricchan, Mio-chan, it's you guys!"

Ritsu turned over to them. Mio turned away, defeated. "Oh, hi there!" It was the band Love Crisis.

"What a surprise. Are you guys traveling or what?" asked one of the band members.

"We're sightseeing," Ritsu said, flailing.

"Good evening, the three of you," Ui said, shaking their hands.

"And you all are here. Wow," said another of the members.

"Yes!" Ritsu said in her bad English. She was impossible. Not as impossible as Mio, who wanted to get away and get her ass over to the Ibis Earl's Court to check in and sleep. "I am boss at English," Ritsu snarked in Japanese. "I am the king!"

"You meant the queen, tomboy," Mio snarked back. "And they're speaking in Japanese."

"Hello, Maki," she said to Maki and the others. "Culture shock. Sorry about that."

"That's Love Crisis Japan for you," Ui said to her.

"Incredible! Why are you guys here?" Ritsu asked, embracing Maki.

"You guys don't feel too well," said one of the band members. "What happened?"

"Well, we just wanted to eat sushi, but the staff made us perform," Ui said. "And after we performed, we couldn't eat. We're sad. We're really sad. Sad girls tend to be very dangerous people..."

"Really? We're supposed to throw a gig here to celebrate the restaurant's opening," Maki said.

Mugi put it all together. "I think they mistook us for your band."

"Well, I suppose that's the way the cookie crumbles, isn't it?" Ui concluded.

"Do you remember Kawakami?" asked Maki.

"That's the person from the live house in Tokyo from last year, right?"

"That's right. He introduced us. So he knows the boss that runs this place."

"Whoa," Ritsu said. "Small world, isn't it, sisterhood of rock?"

"Mmm-hmmm," the others said with a nod.

"Life tends to throw you wrinkles every friggin' time without fail," Ui said to her.

"Anyway," Ritsu said. "I think they have the wrong idea. They thought that Hokago Tea Time was the band expected to open this place."

"We're gonna go in and perform for them, thanks a lot," Maki said.

"See you," said another of the band members.

"Take care, you guys," said the other.

"Good luck," Mio said to them as they went inside for their gig.

"That's a made band right there, Love Crisis Japan," Ui said. "So they get two gigs in one on their grand opening."

"Yep," said Azusa.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, they went back on the Northern Line to the District line and headed off to the Hotel Ibis Earls Court, located in the center of town. Address: 47 Lillie Road, Earl's Court SW6 1UD, London.<p>

Based in West London, the hotel Ibis London Earls Court is ideally located between Kensington, Chelsea, Knightsbridge, Fulham and Hammersmith just opposite the International Earls Court Exhibition Centre and benefits from fantastic travel links to many of London's major attractions. The hotel offers 504 comfortable en suite bedrooms, La Table Restaurant, George & Dragon Pub and an undercover chargeable car park. The Hotel is located a 10-minute walk from Stamford Bridge football ground. The Enterprise Suite can hold large scale events and meetings for up to 1,200 people, or 800 guests for a banquet or wedding party. Wireless internet is available for business guests.

"Finally, we are here," Azusa said after her and Mugi checked the group in. "Yay." Ritsu, Mio and Mugi were in their own room, and Azusa and Ui were in theirs.

"Cool, we can go ahead and unpack," Ui said to her. And they did. "What a long trip. We got off a flight, took the Underground, bought you new shoes and played an impromptu concert. All on an empty stomach and little sleep."

"Cold, even," Azusa said.

"I wonder if we're even going to have dinner," Ui said. "I forgot. Yui packed me some instant food. We'll go ahead and take a bath first then break out the goodies." Ui went first, followed by Azusa. The room was air-conditioned and well heated, so they could wear their pajamas without much issue.

As for Mio, Mugi and Ritsu instead of wearing their pajamas, they were wearing their school uniform, which doubled as their official band uniform.

Tsumugi was taking photos of Ritsu posing with some of the good stuff, the comfort food that they enjoyed when they were younger. The room were equipped with a hot water heater and a coffee maker to allow the facilitation of their supplies.

"Thank you, Yui!" Ritsu said, gleeful.

"Actually, I also helped, too," Ui said in the shower. "It was also my idea."

"Thank you as well."

"All right."

"I think we'll officially thank Yui when we head back home," Mio said to Ritsu, still looking at the food on the bed.

"We can't eat this without a microwave, though," Ritsu lamented. Mugi took a picture of that.

"So what have you guys been doing here in the room?" Azusa asked Mio.

"We decided to change into our school uniforms."

"And we've been taking loads of pictures!" Ritsu added.

"In your school uniforms?" Azusa was confused. "Why?"

"That's why we brought it. We want to represent our alma mater, so we brought our uniforms here. This uniform is symbolic of the roots of our band, took. It's part of us."

"You seem to be in a really happy mood all of sudden, I can't believe it," said Mio.

"So you're also wearing your uniform too, Mio-sempai," Azusa said.

"Yep, I am." She was embarrassed by it, though. It was, to be honest, Ritsu idea all along.

Ui took one more batch, donning her orange and yellow pajamas. "Ahhh, that felt awesome," she said.

"Yui really delivered in packing the food, along with Ui-sempai," Azusa said.

"You are most certainly welcome, all of you." Ui proceeded to blow-dry her hair. "Yui would never be able to use something like this, and you know why?"

"Why?" Ritsu asked.

"Her face would shade and she would say, 'it was...it was...it was spitting fire!' Like that."

"Ohhhh. Unfortunate."

"And she need to know how to use the transformer to adjust to different watt cycles, because the UK's is different from Japan's." Ui pointed to the transformer she was using.

"Way to be on it," Mugi said.

"That's so Ui," Ritsu added, impressed. Beyond.

"I will never let Yui touch one of these things without me supervising her," Ui affirmed. "I'm telling you." Within a few minutes, she was done. "Supper time!"

"Mmm-hmmmm," the others said. Ui and Azusa were too tired to engage in some juicy love making. After eating and washing up, they were hitting the sack. Perhaps after a little R&R and recharging, that would change. Perhaps.

* * *

><p>Sakuragaoka High School. One day in March. It was quiet. There was nothing going on. It was just Ui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano in the music room. The sky was clear. The birds were singing. A few streakers were outside protesting the End of Days. Yeah, it was normal, normal, normal, normal stuff. What did one expect.<p>

The sound. It was Ui. She was speaking. "Azunyan, I'm staying back a year!"  
>"Eh?" Azusa was shocked.<br>"We're in the same grade now!" Ui said, snuggling her like a dog snuggles a cat.  
>"But wait a minute here!"<br>Visions of Ui playing Gitah without her amplifier came about. "We'll take care of each other..."  
>"Then what should I call you, Ui-sempai?" asked Azusa across the table, which had a cake a cups of tea, but no one to eat or drink them.<br>"Just call me Ui, love," she said, helping herself to some cake.  
>"Ui?" Azusa asked her as the two of them headed outside.<br>"Yeah, just Ui." She closed the door behind her.  
>They were back inside a few hours later. "So it's U...i...?" Azusa asked, her cat ears on, moving her hands like a pair of paws. All she was missing was a butt plug tail.<br>They went inside the auditorium for a bit. "Louder, I want to hear you!" Ui said to Azusa.  
>"Hey, Ui, stop that!" she said to her. She was wearing a modified orange yukata inside the music room, glomping Azusa.<br>"That's how you do it," Ui replied.  
>"This just doesn't feel right," Azusa said, on the run in her red-fringed gym uniform.<br>Ui was about to leave the music room, leaving her lover alone for a bit. "I'm not in the year above you anymore...anymore...anymore..."

* * *

><p>Azusa opened her eyes. She was a helpless cat stuck in Ui's sweet embrace, and they were in their underwear. The strap of her bra was slipping a little, and her panties were pulled down a bit. And they were soaked. She and Ui had tribbed for an hour with their clothes off and only their underwear on. She was sweating, and her hormones were rushing. Apparently the food they ate allowed them to consummate because it has some sort of energy. And when they released and climaxed one last time, they once again melted in each other's dreams, causing Azusa to have those disturbing visions...while nestled in the soft, sweet embrace of her lover.<p>

That was something about the two of them: they liked sexing each other so bad that it felt beyond epic. That's how much they wanted each other. But for Azusa, it had that side effect of visions of the Hirasawa sisters being in the same year as she was. Those were some disturbing visions.

She opened her eyes and came to terms with those surreal thoughts that were a part of her life. She looked at Ui, got off the bed, and saw the words on her diary she left on the table under the blue lamp. Azusa was stunned. She didn't know what to make of it. It said, "Go back to bed, Azunyan."

Ui was psychic like that. And so, Azusa decided to head back to her own bed. "Ui, you're a psychic," she whispered. "Good night, love." Bloody hell. Daybreak couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 8<strong>


	9. I Saw Her Standing There

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 9:**

**I Saw Her Standing There**

* * *

><p>Daybreak indeed came to Greater London, the United Kingdom, Europe...well, it was a new day for everyone down in the greatest city in the Western World. And back at the Hotel Ibis Earl's Court, where the band known as Hokago Tea Time was housed, a full day of sightseeing was on the cards. Some venturing was in order. Not too far from the Ibis was Stamford Bridge, the home of Chelsea Football Club, a team infamous for changing managers every year. Stability looks the Blue Lion adorning the team's crest in the eyes, gives two inward fingers, and struts off, its mission fulfilled. Chelsea were trying to chase Manchester United at the top of the Premier League, but in the end, it would end up becoming a futile pursuit. At least they would return to the UEFA Champions' League for more of the same serious business.<p>

"I really wish Manny Pacquiao retired from boxing," said Ui Hirasawa, back at her hotel room with Azusa Nakano. "I mean, come on. He needs to give his career a rest and focus on politics. What do you think, my sweet kitten?"

"I think you have a point," she said, changing into some warmer clothes. "I think he's won everything there is to win. This is just bonus fighting for him. Totally unnecessary."

"You ready to roll with the rest of us?"

"I'm all set. Let's go."

"All right."

The double-decker buses were doing their morning commute, and the city was going through the usual grind. A woman was checking the fresh produce out on the stalls, and Ui, Azusa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama and Tsumugi Kotobuki were on the move. From West Brompton Station, the crew took off for the local Tesco to buy some specialty-made goods, a testament to their souvenir-hunting abilities. Look Right. That was one of the customary aids of caution for pedestrians hotfooting London. Making the rush, the girls crossed the street towards the next stop on the city tour, passing by a restaurant full of curios and people chatting with each other about the latest developments regarding the War on Terror.

"Will you look at that," Ui said. "Cool stuff, huh?"

"Very," Mugi concurred.

"You think we should go inside for breakfast?" Azusa asked here.

"Up to you guys." They did, and so they were exposed to the mystique of the full English breakfast, a.k.a. the fry-up, which consists of back bacon, poached or fried eggs, fried or grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread or toast with butter, sausages and baked beans, usually served with a mug of tea. This would hold the band over for several hours.

After having their fill, a piggy bank watched the crew take their leave and head off to the next stop of their informal tour, which were a number of houses in town, a testament to the architecture in town. It was starting to rain, and they had to break out an umbrella. One size fits all. An hour later, the rain stopped and they were visiting a few more boroughs: Kensington and Chelsea, Hammersmith and Fulham, Wandsworth and all that jazz.

"And this is the Optician Clock," said Azusa to Ui, pointing at the clock across from them and Mio. Ritsu took a photo of the two of them with Mio and Mugi under the clock. A local pet hound watched it all unfold from the comfort of his own seat inside a car.

10 a.m. local time. The girls elected to take a pause on the bench to think about where they were. "Question," Ui asked the girls. "Who's your favorite Premier League player of all time? For me, it's David Beckham. What about you guys?"

"Wayne Rooney," said Ritsu.

"Thierry Henry," Mio replied.

"Didier Drogba," said Tsumugi.

Azusa took the longest time to think. "I don't follow the Premier League that much, but I'll go with Michael Owen. Why do you like Beckham so much, though, Ui?"

"Because he's going to win league titles in three different countries this year. No doubt about it!"

"I see..." Azusa elected to scoot next to Mugi, creeped out by her answer as another double-decker bus passed them by. After a while, the girls continued their walk down the streets of Kensington and Chelsea Borough with Ui tuning in to a song on her iPod.

* * *

><p><em>"1 - 2 - 3 - 4!<em>

_Well, she was just 17,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

_So how could I dance with another (ooh)_

_When I saw her standin' there._

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her._

_She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)_

_When I saw her standin' there._

_Well, my heart went "boom,"_

_When I crossed that room,_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Well, we danced through the night,_

_And we held each other tight,_

_And before too long I fell in love with her._

_Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well, my heart went "boom,"_

_When I crossed that room,_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Oh, we danced through the night,_

_And we held each other tight,_

_And before too long I fell in love with her._

_Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Since I saw her standing there..."_

* * *

><p>"You guys want to hear a joke?" asked Ritsu to the others as they continued their walk. "Being an England supporter is like being the over-optimistic parents of the fat kid on sports day."<p>

"I've never heard that one before," Ui said to her.

"One fine day an Englishman, a Scotsman, and an Irishman walked into a pub together. They each bought a pint of Guinness. Just as they were about to enjoy their creamy beverage, three flies landed in each of their pints, and were stuck in the thick head. The Englishman pushed his beer away in disgust. The Scotsman fished the fly out of his beer, and continued drinking it, as if nothing had happened. The Irishman, too, picked the fly out of his drink, held it out over the beer, and started yelling, 'SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT YOU BASTARD!'" They all had a laugh over that one.

A lone squirrel came down from his tree and greeted the five girls as they made their way to Hyde Park. And their hearts melted like chocolate. A couple of swans, a few seagulls from Brighton and a flock of pigeons chatted amongst each other of their recent catches in the distance.

"Here's another joke," Ui said to Ritsu and Tsumugi as they continued their walk down Hyde Park, Mio taking a shot of the conversation. "A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The driver says, 'Ugh! That's the ugliest baby I've ever seen.' The woman stalks off to the rear of the bus and sits down. She turns to the man sitting next to her and says, 'The driver just insulted me!' The man says, 'You go and give him a telling off. I'll hold your monkey for you.'"

"I don't get it," Azusa said, unimpressed by the joke itself.

"Excuse me, are you tourists from Japan?" asked an old lady with red glasses.

"Yes, we are," Ritsu said.

"Do you mind if I take a photo?"

"No, go right ahead."

And she did. "Thank you ladies. Now if you excuse me." And she went on her way with her pet terrier. The girls continued to run down the park like a bunch of springtime hooligans in the midst of their youth. Mio ended up falling down, the clumsy nadeshiko that she was, and the others had to help her back up before they continued their run. Ui was far ahead of the pack, and the others were chasing her. One of the grounds managers was monitoring the situation. "Hey, no running in the park!" he shouted to them.

Their next stop was 221B Baker Street, the home of the Sherlock Holmes Museum on 221B Baker Street, London NW1. Actually, the museum was located between numbers 237 and 241, but the City of Westminster granted an exception for historical purposes. The address 221B was the subject of a protracted dispute between the museum and the nearby Abbey National building. Since the 1930s, the Royal Mail had been delivering mail addressed to Sherlock Holmes to the Abbey National Bank, and they had employed a special secretary to deal with such correspondence. The museum went through several appeals for such mail to be delivered to it, on the grounds that it was the most appropriate organization to respond to the mail, rather than the bank whose primary business was to lend money out on interest. Although these initiatives were all unsuccessful, the issue was finally resolved in 2002 when the Abbey National vacated its headquarters after seventy years, and the mail is currently delivered to the museum. Ritsu took a photo of Mio, Mugi, Ui and Azusa next to one of the police security guards at the door.

The day was soon giving way to the afternoon. "Let's head down this way!" said Azusa to the others, who fast-walked towards Harpers Cafe, a pub on 3 Southwark Street SE1 1RQ - London SE1. Back on the Tube the girls went. A slight power outage, and they were on their way to the British Museum. Its permanent collection, numbering some eight million works, is amongst the largest and most comprehensive in existence and originates from all continents, illustrating and documenting the story of human culture from its beginnings to the present.

The British Museum was established in 1753, largely based on the collections of the physician and scientist Sir Hans Sloane. The museum first opened to the public on 15 January 1759 in Montagu House in Bloomsbury, on the site of the current museum building. Its expansion over the following two and a half centuries was largely a result of an expanding British colonial footprint and has resulted in the creation of several branch institutions, the first being the British Museum (Natural History) in South Kensington in 1887. Some objects in the collection, most notably the Elgin Marbles from the Parthenon, are the objects of intense controversy and of calls for restitution to their countries of origin.

"Well, we did cover a lot of ground," Ui said to the girls as they hit the restaurant on the floor of the British Museum for lunch. "And saw a lot of places."

"Here's another joke," Ritsu said as they went to eat. "I went to the zoo the other day, there was only one dog in it, it was a shitzu. Wanna hear another one?"

"Go right ahead," Mugi said, tucking into some bubble and squeak.

"A young blonde woman is distraught because she fears her husband is having an affair, so she goes to a gun shop and buys a handgun. The next day she comes home to find her husband in bed with a beautiful redhead. She grabs the gun and holds it to her own head. The husband jumps out of bed, begging and pleading with her not to shoot herself. Hysterically the blonde responds to the husband, 'Shut up…you're next!'"

"Wow, that's a bit bold and surreal right there," Mio said.

"Police arrested two kids yesterday, one was drinking battery acid, and the other was eating fireworks. They charged one – and let the other one off."

"Clever! I can't believe it," Azusa said. "That's pretty good."

"A guy says, 'Doc, I can't stop singing the Green Green Grass of Home.' Doc says: That sounds like Tom Jones syndrome.' 'Is it common?' he asks. 'It's not unusual.'"

"Whoooaaaa!" they all said with a laugh.

"A man walks into a bar with a roll of tarmac under his arm and says: 'Pint please, and one for the road.'"

"That's a good one right there, Ricchan," said Ui.

"Here's a true story: my mother-in-law fell down a wishing well, I was amazed. I never knew they worked."

"Bahahahahahahahah," Mio said. "Oh, my sides. Ohohoh!"

"One more before we try to finish our lunch here. I saw this bloke chatting up a cheetah; I thought, 'He's trying to pull a fast one.'"

"All right, you can stop now, Ritsu," Mio said. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>"Since we're already here," Azusa said to them after they finished lunch, "I would like to go ahead and see a few more things. I think you used it in the play at the school festival. Take a look at this."<p>

"Hey, it's the real Ricchan's tombstone," Ui said.

"Yep."

The Rosetta Stone is an ancient Egyptian granodiorite stele inscribed with a decree issued at Memphis in 196 BC on behalf of King Ptolemy V. The decree appears in three scripts: the upper text is Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, the middle portion Demotic script, and the lowest Ancient Greek. Because it presents essentially the same text in all three scripts (with some minor differences between them), it provided the key to the modern understanding of Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Originally displayed within a temple, the stele was probably moved during the early Christian or medieval period and eventually used as building material in the construction of Fort Julien near the town of Rashid (Rosetta) in the Nile Delta. It was rediscovered there in 1799 by a soldier, Pierre-François Bouchard, of the French expedition to Egypt. As the first Ancient Egyptian bilingual text recovered in modern times, the Rosetta Stone aroused widespread public interest with its potential to decipher this hitherto untranslated ancient language. Lithographic copies and plaster casts began circulating amongst European museums and scholars. Meanwhile, British troops defeated the French in Egypt in 1801, and the original stone came into British possession under the Capitulation of Alexandria. Transported to London, it has been on public display at the British Museum since 1802. It is the most-visited object in the British Museum.

"Hey, stop it with the early predictions of my own demise, you clowns," Ritsu deadpanned.

"I have to say that the people at the Occult Club did their homework in replicating the design," Mio said. "Right down to the lettering."

"That is sticking to your guns, right there," Ui added.

"This is also a replica," Azusa said, reading from her guide.

* * *

><p>"We got ourselves a workout!" Mugi said as the girls finished touring the British Museum, passing by stalls of produce and a Newsweek stall.<p>

"I think we should take a break," Azusa added. "There should be a place around here where we can have our afternoon tea. It's getting close to that hour, too."

"That is our bread and butter, Azunyan," Ui said to her. "It's a part of who we are."

"I know that." The girls went to a local coffee shop outside the British Museum, the Camera Cafe in Bloomsbury to get their pause that refreshes. Somehow the girls felt like they were not known by a lot of people in town. It didn't seem like an invasion, more like a simple, unannounced visit.

However, the girls left the Camera Cafe with disappointed looks on their faces. "I don't get this town sometimes," Ui said to them. "Why is it that we always need reservations to eat out? That gets on my bad side more often than not."

* * *

><p>It was a 3:07 p.m. BST in London, with Big Ben watching overhead, the frequenters trundling along with the members of Parliament did their hand-wringing, teeth-grinding makings of law and national policy. There were a few clouds, but otherwise the weather was solid, if chilly. The boats were doing their cruising of the River Thames. Along with several other landmarks, that was the City of Westminster in a nutshell. 50 or so minutes before the formal tea hour began. As for the girls of Hokago Tea Time, it was a chance to do some personal soul-searching and sightseeing after getting off at Waterloo Station on the Tube. Next stop: a mad dash for the London Eye.<p>

The London Eye is a giant Ferris wheel situated on the banks of the River Thames in London, England. The entire structure is 135 meters (443 ft.) tall and the wheel has a diameter of 120 meters (394 ft.). It is the tallest Ferris wheel in Europe, and the most popular paid tourist attraction in the United Kingdom, visited by over 3.5 million people annually. When erected in 1999 it was the tallest Ferris wheel in the world, until surpassed first by the 160 m (520 ft.) Star of Nanchang in 2006 and then the 165 m (541 ft.) Singapore Flyer in 2008. Supported by an A-frame on one side only, unlike the taller Nanchang and Singapore wheels, the Eye is described by its operators as "the world's tallest cantilevered observation wheel". It provides the highest public viewing point, and is the 20th tallest structure, in London.

The London Eye, or Millennium Wheel, was officially called the British Airways London Eye and then the Merlin Entertainments London Eye. Since 20 January 2011, its official name is the EDF Energy London Eye following a three-year sponsorship deal. The London Eye adjoins the western end of Jubilee Gardens, on the South Bank of the River Thames between Westminster Bridge and Hungerford Bridge, in the London Borough of Lambeth. The site is adjacent to that of the former Dome of Discovery, which was built for the Festival of Britain in 1951.

"Whooooooa!" they all gasped.

"Man, that's huge," Ui said.

Mio's eyes were spiraling out, as usual. "And it's rotating..." Poor Mio Akiyama. She would never get over that double ordeal from yesterday. At least not for a while.

Mugi had to hold herself back from laughing. She never saw anything this unique, this big, this unusual, this epic, this...weird since the four walls came down while listening to "I Will Follow" by U2. "It's rotating..." Typical Mugi, rubbing it in.

"How about we all ride it?" Ui asked. The cost for one person on a standard ticket was £18.90, or 2500 yen, or 30 bucks, a quarter and a nickel. $30.30 US. Multiply that by five and the cost for the whole group would amount to £94.50, or 12,500 yen, or $151.50 US. "What do you think, Mugi-chan? What do you think, Mio-chan?"

Mio was scared of heights. It couldn't be helped. "I don't wanna ride it!" she cried, cowering in her personal corner. "I...I'll just watch over our stuff down here."

Cue Ritsu to press the issue. "Huh."

"See you! Go ahead and enjoy yourselves!"

"Mio..."

"Come on, Mio-chan, you're missing out," Ui said. "What would your sweet Ricchan think of you punking out like this on a cold, cool, awesome winter day in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?"

"I don't want to go!" Mio wailed. But everyone decided to pitch in and drag Mio towards the Eye.

"Let's go, sweetie," Ritsu said, annoyed.

"This will be great," Ui said to Azusa.

She was pissed. "Why do I have to drag her along with you guys?"

"Dragging women to their grave is fun!" Mugi said to her.

"Ehhhhh?"

"I'm already dead; stop beating a dead horse!" Mio complained, her eyes still spiraling out mixed with tears of vain without the train. In. "It's rotating! I don't wanna gooooooo!"

"Don't worry, Mio-sempai, we've got your back," Azusa told her. "Even though you're kind of heavy..."

"I hope you're not saying that I'm fat!"

"I am."

"OH FUCKING HELL I HATE YOU ALL! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Pull yourself together; you'll enjoy this," Mugi assured her.

"Uggggghhhhhh...I don't wanna go round and round...uuugggggghhhhh..." And so, Mio Akiyama was dragged into the torture chamber that was the London Eye, kicking and screaming. Ohhhh, have mercy!

But when they got inside the London Eye and paid the 12,500 yen, the torture chamber converted into a piece of heaven. And thus, Mio Akiyama had her first taste of this nuance of life known as Stockholm syndrome. Or was it London Syndrome? Whatever. It was something. At least.

"Ohhhh hell yeah! We can see all of London from here!" Mio said, excited.

"Not so bad, isn't it, eh babe?" Ritsu told her, nudging her a little.

"This is the best! I feel like I'm in heaven! This is so awesome! Ohhhh man! Take a look, Azusa!"

"I know, I know."

"Worth the investment, and there's some great views of the city," Ui said to the others. The Palace of Westminster and Big Ben to the left, Charing Cross railway station center, and Waterloo railway station to the right. "Seems to me that when Mio-chan's overcoming her fears, she's having fun. Isn't that right, Ricchan?"

"Well said. When you're inside a Ferris wheel, you can't see it going around, so it's a good deal."

"This is beautiful!" Mio gasped. A few other tourists were seeing the sights, if only to reflect on others personal concerns. One onlooker was looking at Mio with a confused look, as if she was enjoying herself too much. "We should take some pictures!"

"Uh, Mio, I'll Azu-sist you with that," Ritsu asked her.

"Not needed." Neither was the tired pun, according to Azusa's flat gaze and blush stickers.

After taking some photos, they got off the eyes and headed to the Borough Market, a wholesale and retail food market located in Southwark, Central London. It is one of the largest food markets in London and sells a large variety of foods from all over the world, the wheels of Gouda cheese notwithstanding. The wholesale market operates on all weekday mornings from 2 a.m. to 8 a.m., but the retail market operates only on Thursdays from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m., Fridays from 12 p.m. to 6 p.m., and Saturdays from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. The market, which has focused historically on fruits and vegetables, has in recent years added stalls dealing with the fine food retail market, including some of the market's most famous traders Artisan Bakers DeGustibus, Furness Fish & Game Supplies, Peter Gott and Sillfield Farm, and the Spanish company Brindisa. Essentially this is London's version of the Tsukiji Fish Market in Tokyo, and it also has been used as a film set numerous times in its history.

"Hey Ricchan, take a look at this," said Ui to Ritsu, pointing to something.

"What is it?"

"Cupcakes. Candy cake and blueberry, at £3.50 a pop. Premium stuff, that. On the cheap, and so the girls decided to snack on some cupcakes. This would be their afternoon tea, essentially. Ui flipped through her iPod and tuned in to another song by the Beatles.

* * *

><p><em>"I said, I'm sittin' here watchin' a matchbox holdin' my clothes.<em>

_I said, I'm sittin' here wonderin', matchbox holdin' my clothes._

_I ain't got no matches, but I sure got a long way to go._

_I'm an ol' poor boy, and I'm a_

_Long way from home._

_I'm an ol' poor boy, and I'm a_

_Long way from home._

_I've never been happy, because everything I ever did was wrong._

_Well, if you don't want my peaches honey,_

_Please don't shake my tree._

_If you don't want Ringo's peaches honey,_

_Please don't mess around my tree._

_I got news for you baby, leave me here in_

_Misery, alright._

_Well, let me be your little dog, till your_

_Big dog comes._

_Let me be your little dog, till your_

_Big dog comes._

_And when your big dog gets here,_

_Watch how your puppy dog runs_

_Well, I said I'm sittin' here watchin' a matchbox holdin' my clothes._

_I said, I'm sittin' here watchin' a matchbox holdin' my clothes._

_I ain't got no matches, but I sure got a long way to go."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Mugi," Mio asked her, "can you Azu-sist me with this?"<p>

"Eh? What is it?" It was a need to take a photo of her eating her cupcake at the Borough Market. "Okay!"

Azusa's flat gaze and chestnut mouth said it all. "She said it!" That's what she said, anyway. After a few more photos of different scenes of the borough market, the girls took the Underground back to Earl's Court Station and the Hotel Ibis.

-OOO-

"Hey, we'll see you in a bit," Ritsu said to Ui and Azusa as she, Mio and Mugi went to their hotel room.

"See you then," said Ui, waving them off.

Meanwhile, Azusa was nonplussed. "I'm going over to those guys."

"Why? But this is your room." Ui placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to freeze. She was tired of the foreplay. She was helpless. She lost the game. Azusa elected to go inside after Ui turned on the light.

"Come to me, my sweet thing!" But before Ui could come over to Gitah, Azusa tried to her in the gut out of reflex, causing her to somersault back on her feet.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Azusa asked. "But I'm..."

"Oh, I'm fine," she said getting up. "I didn't expect you to have such...awesome self-defense tactics. You're getting good at this. I'm going to go change. Excuse me." Ui proceeded to change into her pajamas after heading into the bathroom.

"I'm not into that sort of thing!"

"You were last night!" she shot back.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Lost the game again. "I guess...it did feel good."

"But you knew I was trying to embrace Gitah, right? I already had my fun with you last night, unless you want seconds. Is that what you want, honey?"

"Eh?"

There was a part of Azusa Nakano that wanted those lustful sensations more, even though it was something her parents would not allow. At least not until a long, emotional, gut-wrenching talk that would emancipate her in more ways than one. To feel that smooth, chocolaty scent—that silky sheen and bountiful richness of Ui's smooth brown hair was like biting into a deep seven-layer candy bar. Azusa slumped over the bed, an arm draped over her eyes. No doubt about it: Ui was in love with her. She wouldn't want to be with anyone else. But Azusa wondered why did it have to be her? It would be nice if she could fall in love with a guy, but they were Sakuragaoka Girls' Campus students. So it was difficult to even have boys around, if impossible.

Way too impossible. Impossible beyond impossible. As a result of the impossibility, the futility, those crazy sensations that made lesbians who they are, Azusa's face turned into a rose. Why did she have to do that to Ui? What was the point?

"I'm sorry! I messed up! I'm sorry!" Azusa wailed, jumping into bed.

A few minutes later, Ui emerged out of the bath. "Hey Azu! You better head into the bath to freshen up, else you're gonna lose sleep." Ui went over to her guitar case, broke out Gitah and played a song.

_"Now it's time to say good night_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night Sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Good night Good night everybody_

_Everybody everywhere_

_Good night..."_

* * *

><p>Ui put away the guitar, turned off the light and headed over to Mio's room. Outside, the lights of the different houses and buildings of the city illuminated the sky as evening fell upon London. People were heading back from work, others to the pubs. Still others were busy checking out the news and comedy on the telly. That was city life in the United Kingdom in a nutshell.<p>

Back at Mio's hotel room, Mio was taking a look at the photos on her camera, and her poor camera work. Blurry image of Yui getting glomped by a dog and a still of her holding a flower. Then she came to her senses. Ui was doing some snacking. "Wait a second here, we're not here to look at pictures together!" Mio exclaimed.

"We aren't? Are you sure?" Ui snarked.

"Positive!"

"Well, let's change the topic here and cut to the chase," Mugi told the others. "Have any of you found an idea of something as to what type of song we should write for Azusa-chan?"

"Nothing at all," Ritsu deadpanned, hugging a calico pillow.

"That's weird," said Ui, flipping through channels on the telly. "Because, here's the thing: I thought a trip to London was going to give us—not just me, US—enough inspiration for a large scale song that we would be remembered by."

Mio unwrapped a pastille and thought about what Ui said while chewing.

Ui went on. "I mean, we've seen Big Ben, the London Eye and the River Thames, and that's it, aside from a few other places. What else are we going to need to finally start writing this thing?"

"You're supposed to be the expert in all this, Ui," Ritsu snarked, "because you're the smart one. Little Miss Perfect."

"But even Little Miss Perfect has little penchant for girl-love, and besides...I want to involve you guys in the process. This is OUR song, for her, not just mine's. If it was my idea all along, we wouldn't be having this trip. We want to be remembered by this song, because after we graduate, Azunyan's got the keys to the club, and that's that. We want her to feel motivated when she listens to our song. If she is motivated in life, it's a win for me and a win for you guys."

"Well said, Ui," Mugi said. "We want her to feel like an invincible superheroine! Something like that."

Mio warmed up to the idea. "Invincible, huh?"

Ui snapped her fingers. "I just realized something."

"What is it?" Ritsu asked.

"I forgot to bring the room key with me."

"Ehhhh?" Ritsu and Mugi exclaimed.

"What are you trying to be like, your sister or something?" Ritsu added.

"Maybe it runs in their family to forget," Mugi said.

"I take back everything I said about you being Little Miss Perfect."

"Actually, you can go over through there," Mio said to them.

"Correct," Ui replied with a thumbs-up. "I was making sure all of you were paying attention."

"So you were planning this all along?" Ritsu asked, suspicious.

"As expected of the Mary Sue of our group," Mugi added.

* * *

><p>Azusa, through her bleary eyes, woke up somehow and was mentally drained. She was thinking too much about her relationship with Ui and combined with all the walking they did, it was taking a toll on her. She noticed a few pastilles on the floor and decided to pick them up. "This time...it's really to find the way back, huh?"<p>

"All right, guys, I'm heading back to my room," Ui said to the others back at Mio's room. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Uh, you dropped your pastilles!" Ritsu said.

"You can have it. Bye!"

"Take care, Ui-chan," Mugi said to her.

"Bye," Mio said.

"Easygoing, and it seems to be all planned," Mio said as an aside to Ritsu and Mugi.

Ritsu heard a knock. "This late? I wonder who this is." She went over to the door. "This is pretty high..." She had to strain to see who was at the door. Ritsu gasped. "Azusa!?" And Azusa has a flat gaze through her tired eyes. Ritsu ran over to the others. "Clean up everything!" Mio and Mugi did before Ritsu returned to the door and opened it. "Hi! Come in!"

"Oh, thanks a lot," she said.

"Hey, Azusa-chan!" Mugi said to her.

"What's up? Need something?" Mio asked.

"No, not really." She was looking all over the place. She tilted her head to the side, unaware of her surroundings. Mio and Mugi tilted their heads in response. "I'm sorry for disturbing you guys," she deadpanned. And she went back to her room. The poor thing.

A minute later, a knock on the door. "Ricchan, we have some bad news!" Ui said. "Azunyan is missing."

"She is? Gee, I wonder where she could be..." Mio wondered.

"She just came over," Mugi said.

"Oh?" Ui asked.

"She went back already," Mio added.

"Funny," Ui wondered. "That darn cat doesn't get much sleep these days. All right, I'm heading back in." And she returned to her room.

A few minutes later, another knock on the door. It was Azusa. "Ritsu-sempai, something weird is going on!"

"Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"Ui-sempai is missing!"

"She went inside," Mio said to her.

"Yeah, you may want to avoid coming to our room so that she will find you, maybe?" Mugi asked.

Another knock. Ritsu opened the door. "I have bad news to tell you everyone! Azunyan is missing!" Ui exclaimed.

Azusa was not impressed. "Uh, I'm here, Ui-sempai."

"Oh, hi, Azunyan. Let's go back inside."

Without warning, the phone rang back at Mio's room. "A call? Who could that be?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, who is that?" asked Ui.

"Maybe it's the receptionist," Mugi thought. Mio was in fear that this was the police calling. Or security.

"Is that our parents?"

"Why this late, though?" Ritsu wondered. "Maybe it's from our folks back in Japan."

"But it's 6 in the morning down there," Ui said. That means it was 9 p.m. down in London.

"Well, you've already got the difference down pat," Mugi said to her.

Ritsu crawled on the bed and went over to answer it in her bad English. "Hello? Yes? Oh, yes...okay! What? Murder?" The others were in shock. "Just kidding! Actually, they hung up the moment I answered." Apparently it was some stalker trying to do some stalking. Doing a poor job at it, to be fair. Still though, Ritsu earned a headbump. "Owww!"

Mio was back to her senses. "Stop scaring us you peabrained idiot!"

"I almost bit my tongue...careful, careful..."

"I wonder who that could have been." Mio asked the others.

"Well, if it was important, they would be calling us again," Mugi replied.

"And they wouldn't be hanging up on us," Ui added.

* * *

><p>Back at Ui's room, Ui was lost in thought, thinking about what she wanted to write, what she wanted the band to write. Azusa was already fast asleep and wouldn't be bothered. Ui chose not to bother her because she knew Azusa couldn't handle seconds. That would all be rectified during graduation, but that would come later.<p>

"To write a song about being invincible..." Ui pondered. This was something that she was going to have to think about for a while as she finally called it a night.

Actually, while Ui was calling it a night, Azusa was actually having trouble staying fast asleep. In fact, she was masturbating herself to sleep, that's what. "Then...what you I call you, Ui-sempai?" Azusa asked through her heaves and sighs, getting off at a rather disturbing pace. Ui could only smile. The feelings were indeed mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 9<strong>


	10. Anyway You Want It

**Walk-ON! Day and Night**

**Chapter 10:**

**Anyway You Want It**

* * *

><p>And so, the morning came over the United Kingdom, and the business went on and on regarding the more important things that were set to change society in the land that Hokago Tea Time was visiting. The next morning in London, Azusa Nakano had a yawn over toast and tea. At the Hotel Ibis, there was a cafe that was serving breakfast. Trays of fruit and muesli sat in between two oatmeal stations. Azusa didn't have much sleep to begin with, and sometimes she felt like she was babysitting her seniors, a sort of chauffeur to them. It felt so out of place, but that was what she had to put up with. Perhaps this whole trip to England was a proving ground for her to test her leadership and reliability. After all, she was slated to receive the keys to the light music club by the end of March. If that was the case, then seeing all these places in London was her reward.<p>

Ui Hirasawa, her self-proclaimed significant other, was with her. The others would come down in a bit. "You always keep talking about these Premier League players and Manny Pacquiao, but what about rugby?" Azusa asked Ui.

"What about it?"

"Are there any teams in England that you like that play rugby?"

"Well, there is this thing called the English Premiership, currently known as Aviva Premiership Rugby or more commonly the Aviva Premiership because of the league's sponsorship by Aviva. This is a professional league competition for rugby union football clubs in the top division of the English rugby union system. There are twelve clubs in the Premiership. The competition has been played since 1987, and has evolved into the current Premiership system employing relegation to and promotion from the RFU Championship, known as National Division One before the 2009–10 season. Clubs competing in the Premiership qualify for Europe's two club competitions, the Heineken Cup and the European Challenge Cup.

"If you were to ask me what my favorite team in that league is, I would say Harlequins. I like the name, I like the logo, and actually I would like to cosplay as the logo one day. And they've got a good stadium name: Twickenham Stoop. It shouldn't be confused with the bigger Twickenham Stadium, which is the home of the England Rugby Football Union and their national team."

"Oh, I see." A pause. "But you need to stop staring at me like that, because we're only having breakfast!" Azusa exclaimed. "Jeez!"

However, Ui was lost in her thoughts once again, still wondering about the type of song she wanted to write for Azusa while nibbling over her toast with strawberry jam. "Why is she getting mad at me?" Ui thought. "Is it because I'm being too much of a problem for her? Or is it because I am thinking too much over what song I want to write for her that she is starting to have all these unusual feelings she has for me? I wonder what it is that's made her so...tsundere..."

Back into the cold Ui Hirasawa and the others went. She elected to play another song from her iPad, just to get a clearer idea of what she wanted with her life.

* * *

><p><em>"Any way you want it<em>

_You can call me any day - ay, hey, hey_

_Any way you want it_

_You can always hear me say - ay, hey, hey_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Any way you want it_

_It's the way it will be_

_You don't want money_

_You don't want a diamond ring - ay, hey, hey_

_You say you want my lovin' more than any other thing - ay, hey, hey_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Any way you want it_

_It's the way it will be_

_Any way - any way you want it_

_That's alright by me_

_Any way - any way you want it_

_That's the way it will be_

_Any way you want it_

_You can call me any day - ay, hey, hey_

_Any way you want it_

_You can always hear me say - ay, hey, hey_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Any way you want it_

_It's the way it will be_

_Any way - any way you want it_

_That's alright by me_

_Any way - any way you want it_

_That's the way it will be_

_Any way you want it_

_You can call me any day - ay, hey, hey_

_Any way you want it_

_You can always hear me say - ay, hey, hey_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_Any way you want it_

_It's the way it will be_

_That's the way it will be_

_That's the way it will be_

_That's the way it will be..."_

* * *

><p>"It's another beautiful morning in beautiful London town," said Ui to an invisible camera. "Ain't that right? And then I ask myself, how can I conceptualize the song if I am so infatuated with the daily comings and goings of modern British society? All I can think about is me tribbing with Azunyan one more time, with the gutter being my prison of lust." Ui passed by Brompton Cemetery and looked at a few locals doing the Madness strut. "I need to get my mind out of the gutter. She is a woman, not a toy or a pet cat, Azunyan is!"<p>

Ui looked at the headstones and came to terms with her own death, which would come several decades from now. She had too much to look forward to. "If my life was worth living, would I want to be buried like this?" she thought. "Or would I want my ashes to be scattered over the ocean? No, Ui, it is too early to think about such things! Think about the song! The song!" She continued her walk down. "A few recycling only bins. Must be full of bottles and cans," she said. "A moving billboard here, a moving billboard there. And a goal from 40 meters! And the crowd goes wild while the cars zoom by in the distance."

Azusa ran over to her. "Ui-sempai! Where are you going?"

"Azunyan! No, I was thinking about where I am at this point in time."

"We're going to leave you behind! Let's go!"

"All right..."

* * *

><p>The five girls went to another music store in Camden to check out some instruments on sale. Antique guitars were juxtaposed to newer models, which in turn were juxtaposed to old records of Dick Dale. "Now this is my definition of London," Ritsu Tainaka said to Mio Akiyama.<p>

"It is, is it?"

"Yep!"

"Now there's the same model as Ui-sempai's guitar," said Azusa to Tsumugi Kotobuki, pointing to a Gibson Les Paul Cherry Sunburst.

"Nicely identified."

Still, Ui was thinking about the song. "I need to think of a grand-scale song for Azunyan, but..." She couldn't think of anything else. Sometimes she wished she stayed away from the others so that she could actually find something that made her realize what she was thinking about, and the solution that followed. Being with the others, given her state of mind, was nothing short of annoying.

"The prices of these guitars is comparable to the prices in Sakuragaoka, so there isn't much of a dropoff, if any," Azusa said to Mugi.

"Duly noted."

An hour later, after taking the Underground to Tower Hill Station, Mio Akiyama was on the run. "Waaaaaaah!" As were the others. The girls passed by another pack of dogs that were barking at them.

Somehow, Ui was not thinking about the exercise she was getting, but rather the song. "Going on the run from a pack of dogs is not the solution." Indeed, it was becoming bothersome for Ui to be with the others.

Minutes afterward, Ui was standing on a platform, viewing the Tower of London, as if to find some sort of inspiration. The Tower of London has played a prominent role in English history. It was besieged several times and controlling it has been important to controlling the country. The Tower has served variously as an armory, a treasury, a menagerie, the home of the Royal Mint, a public records office, and the home of the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom. From the early 14th century until the reign of Charles II, a procession would be led from the Tower to Westminster Abbey on the coronation of a monarch. In the absence of the monarch, the Constable of the Tower is in charge of the castle. This was a powerful and trusted position in the medieval period. In the late 15th century the castle was the prison of the Princes in the Tower. Under the Tudors, the Tower became used less as a royal residence, and despite attempts to refortify and repair the castle its defenses lagged behind developments to deal with artillery.

Ui continued to stand on the platform, scanning the Traitor's Gate surrounding the Tower of London, also known as Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress. She noticed the skyscrapers under construction—the new that were soon to pierce the skyline in grand fashion like the offices of the Pinnacle, whose helter-skelter construction would be stalled months later due to lack of funding.

Ritsu received a text message on her mobile and opened it. The others took a look as well. "This is from Ms. Kawakami," she said. "Hello?"

"Thanks for the other day," said Ms. Kawakami, the live house manager that used to host HTT. It was nighttime down in Tokyo.

"No problem."

"Hey, I want to talk to them, too," said Norimi Kawaguchi, a close friend of Sawako Yamanaka, from the band Death Devil. "You mind?"

"Hold on a bit," Kawakami said. "I heard from Maki-chan that you were in London, too."

"That's right, we are," Ritsu replied.

"I have a little request for you guys..." Kawakami gave the details to the band. London Bridge, with its flags of the United Kingdom and England, shone down on the visitors and locals that walked underneath. "There's an event in the city that's here to spread Japanese pop culture. Love Crises and Black Frill are going to perform. Would you guys like to as well?"

"Hmmmm..."

"It's tomorrow afternoon. Are you still gonna be there?" Kawakami asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll email you the details so you can make up your minds. Thanks." A few seagulls weaved their way around the helter-skelter monument to soon-to-be-delayed construction in the town.

* * *

><p>Nearby, at the Gloucester Arcade, was another Tesco, and the girls were looking for some more snacks to keep themselves full for at least one more day. Not surprisingly, they were looking for a lead in the biscuits section. "Well, we'd be representing the high school bands in Japan," Ritsu said to the others. "I think it would be a good idea for us to make ourselves known."<p>

"Hey, you guys," Ui said. "You know, if someone from Japan send you an email here in the United Kingdom, it hasn't traveled back in time, has it?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because that's something Yui wanted to ask me to ask you guys. I just wanted your thoughts."

"I can tell you that it hasn't," Azusa replied.

"Yeah, cause in Japan, it's already tomorrow down over there."

"Pretty much..." They continued to do their shopping and bumped into an unusual-looking blue-haired girl with an eyepatch and her boyfriend, an unassuming boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Ooooh, sorry about that."

"Excuse me, are you Hokago Tea Time?" asked Rikka Takanashi, who apparently was on holiday as well with Yuuta Togashi.

"Yes, we are," Azusa said.

"Wow. I am a fan of your band, and I am so glad to have met you here! I'm Rikka Takanashi, by the way."

"I'm Yuuta Togashi. Rikka, Shinka and I love your music," Yuuta said. "Hey Shinka, Kumin and Sanae, get over here, it's HTT!"

"Hi!" said a girl with long, brown hair, walking over to them. "I'm Shinka Nibutani."

"It's you guys!" said another girl with light long beige pigtails. "Sanae Dekomori, by the way."

"We're getting well-known out here," Ui said.

"We love your music, and we are honored to have met you wonderful people," said a girl with short grey hair. "I'm Kumin Tsuyuri." Handshakes and hugs were exchanged.

"Thanks for supporting our music and our band," Mio said.

"We're honored to have performed for fans like you," added Mugi.

"Thanks for saying hi to us," said Ui. "Should we all take a group photo?"

"Let's do it!" said Rikka. A local took a group photo of everyone. "Thanks a lot. Take care of yourselves," she said, striking a pose.

"You too, you guys, see you next time!" Ui said as Rikka, Yuuta, Sanae, Shinka and Kumin left the store.

That left the Hokago Tea Time girls to themselves once again. "So what should we do?" Mugi asked them as they went to check out.

"I have to say that the invitation for us to perform was quite sudden," Mio added.

"I think we should send an email to the future and tell them that we accept the invitation," said Ui.

"Ui-sempai, you may be all in for accepting the invitation, but we all have to agree to it, so settle down," Azusa said to her.

"Suit yourselves, guys."

"So should we refuse?" Ritsu asked them as they checked out and left the store.

"No, I think it's our duty to perform and let the people know who we are," Ui said to them. "You guys don't want to? But you will all be missing out! I mean come on, let's be honest, aren't you guys lucky to be in a place like this and perform in a place like this? We're at a crossroads in terms of getting our name out there! Why sell yourselves short? I mean, it won't end up like what happened at that sushi place, either, so there's that."

Azusa, Mio and Mugi were not impressed by Ui's opinion. "That's not the problem here," said Azusa.

"I want to do it too!" Mugi said to the others.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Mio said.

"Then that's settled!" Ritsu said to them. "I'll send the reply to Kawakami that we accept the invitation." She pressed a button and asked everyone to come forward. Mio did, Mugi did, and Ui did. That left Azusa.

"Come on, Azunyan, join us!" said Ui.

"Oh?" Well, it was her duty. Azusa was, of course, the last to accept. All five of them had their hands on the phone.

Ritsu counted down. "3...2...1...and Send! Done!" And it was sent.

"There it is," Ui said. "An email sent to the future."

Azusa was carry the bag of goods for the others. "Um...there's a problem with this."

"What is it," Ui said to her.

"We're flying home tomorrow..."

"We know. So we can perform, then we take a cab to the airport."

"You think we're gonna be able to make it?"

"Absolutely. Why not? We're on a schedule, anyway."

"When was our flight again?" Mio asked as Ritsu pulled out her mobile.

"We need to get to the airport by 5 p.m. BST," Azusa said.

"According to what we have here, the performance starts at 4 p.m. BST," Ritsu said.

"No, we don't have to worry about it. We just have to get there before the plane takes off. And we should consider performing first, to save time," Ui added, flashing a peace sign.

"Is that a peace sign?" Ritsu deadpanned.

"Yes, it is. But if I were to turn my hand around, then it's essentially the British version of the middle finger," she explained.

"You know, I worry when you tell us not to worry," Azusa said. "Must be because of my feelings for you or something, but it always happens."

"Heh."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hotel Ibis, Ui was in her orange pajamas, looking at some stuff she wrote. "I wanted to write an English a rendition of 'Melissa'."<p>

"Porno Graffiti?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, a little parody."

"How does it go?" Mugi asked.

"Here's how it goes."

_"Take my breath away._

_Bring the light of day._

_Always on my mind, don't let me go._

_Let me kiss your face._

_Just the two of us,_

_We're in that special place._

_Love. I never thought that_

_You would be the only one for me!_

_There were times I wondered,_

_Did I have to feel this way?_

_Many fights, many lost days, many nights_

_I would kneel down and pray._

_I suppose I only live to worry over you._

_Destiny is on our side, can't you see?_

_Oh, if you only knew!_

_This heart, it's beating like a drum._

_Beats for you and me when we become one._

_Pure and white, the morning sun it shines so brightly._

_I'm not afraid anymore,_

_I'm waiting here at your door,_

_Cause we're together!_

_Take my breath away._

_Bring the light of day._

_Always on my mind, don't let me go._

_Let me kiss your face._

_Just the two of us,_

_We're in that special place._

_Love. I never thought that_

_You would be the only one for me!_

_Going home, I look at you and then you say my name_

_With a sigh. I know this isn't goodbye,_

_Cause it won't be the same._

_Then I say "And you will always be my guiding star._

_Lead the way. You are my hope, yes you are,_

_Whether near, whether far."_

_This town. Take a look around_

_Drowning in the sounds of people like us._

_And you're here._

_And everything becomes so clear, now._

_I'm not afraid anymore._

_What are you waiting for?_

_We are together!_

_Take my breath away._

_That's what I want to say._

_I don't have to hide this love inside._

_Fall into my arms._

_See as I surrender to your heavenly charms._

_Love. I always thought that_

_You would be the only one for me!_

_Love, it cannot wait._

_Never is too late._

_Always on my mind, these thoughts of you._

_They were meant for you,_

_Everything about you makes me feel brand new._

_Now I knew all along that_

_You would be the only one for me!"_

"Sappy," Mio said to her. "Do you like to write love songs for a habit?"

"Maybe. It just comes. This is an international gig we're doing."

"All of us singing English with a Japanese accent doesn't make a lot of sense, and it's so mushy," Ritsu said. "Too mushy. Let's just sing our music in our language."

"You think we can do it?" Mio asked.

"How did you translate the words?" Azusa added.

"We can, and I actually used the melody and added some new words," Ui replied. "I mean, I know more about the English language than you guys and I decided to take some stuff out of English textbooks and slapped it on to the melody."

"That's a completely different transliteration," Mio said.

"Can we change 'don't let me go' to 'I won't let go'?" asked Ritsu.

"Or maybe 'I can't let go'?" Ui suggested.

"I guess 'I can't let go' sounds decent," Mio said. "Cheesy, but decent."

"What about 'Going home, I look at you and then you say my name'?" Ritsu asked.

"Let's try, 'Every time when I'm with you, I hear you say my name'," Mugi said.

"Yeah, that is a little bit more muscular in delivery," Azusa said.

"Or maybe 'Every time when I'm with you, I hear my Azunyan,'" Ui suggested, causing Mugi to laugh.

"That's too personal. We're a band, not a comedy troupe."

"Maybe 'fall into my arms' should be 'fall into your arms,'" said Mio.

"Now the singer in this song is falling into her lover's arms and motorboating into her funbags! Yeeeeaaah!" Mugi squealed with a squee and a snicker.

"Mugi-sempai, you perv," Azusa snarked.

"That's not the idea here," Ui said, confused. "We don't want our listeners to have their minds in the gutter. This is sweet easy listening-style power pop we're known for. And this song is actually a cover of a pre-existing song."

Mio changed the topic. "Whatever! Let's take a look at the other stuff in the song, and as well as the other songs we have."

After a few hours, the girls decided to go to bed. But two hours later, Ui got up, inspired somehow. "Oh my gosh. I think I have an idea here for Azunyan's song," Ui thought to herself as she watched Azusa sleep. "I thought I had it. There was some great realization of what this song is."

Azusa was still masturbating, releasing with reckless abandon. "Then, what should I call you, Ui-sempai?" she moaned. Ui closed her eyes and elected to continue her pursuit of finding something to write as she fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 10<strong>


	11. Here Comes The Sun

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 11:**

**Here Comes The Sun**

* * *

><p>The evening gave way to morning over the streets of London. This was the last day of the tour for the ladies of Hokago Tea Time. After that, they had to head back home to wrap up the school year. Graduation was looming near, and the countdown to Azusa Nakano finally earning her role as the light music club president was beginning. The morning commute saw people go in and out of the railway stations, en route to their jobs and obligations. City life in a nutshell.<p>

And once again, Azusa Nakano didn't have much sleep. Or rather, she overslept, causing herself to get even sleepier. Typical Azunyan. "I really wish we had the time to but a football jersey or something," she said in the elevator. "Oh well."

"Still sleepy, Azunyan?" Ui Hirasawa asked her.

Her flat gaze said it all. "Yep. I couldn't sleep because I had a dream about the two of us making love to each other in Buckingham Palace, and the Queen was spying on us and you ended up having an iPS baby. I ended up being the Dad, and we became a family. I wish I was the mom because I'm shorter than you..."

"The time will come soon, my love. Just wait." Ui gave Azusa a kiss. "Stop worrying about too much going on in your life. Okay, love?"

"Okay..."

The two of them headed out the elevator. "Hold on a sec," Tsumugi Kotobuki said to them. She headed out the door.

"Mugi-chan, what is it?" Ui asked her.

Tsumugi returned with her keyboard in a case. "I got it!"

"Holy cow, it's here!"

"Is that your keyboard?" Mio Akiyama asked her.

"Must be," Ritsu Tainaka assumed.

"You all brought your instruments with you, and I asked my connections to drop my keyboard here," said Mugi. "While we were leaving Gloucester Arcade, I texted my parents to send over my keyboard via FedEx."

"When you're well off, you're well off."

"Good," Ui said. "We've got everything."

-OOO-

A few cruisers were making their way down the River Thames in broad daylight. It was another wonderful morning in London, as usual. A seagull flew towards the sun as it left Big Ben and the City of Westminster, sailing past the London Eye. Next to the London Eye was the Bunkasai Japanese Cultural Festival, where a number of stalls and a concert hall were set up. This would be the festival that would truly put Hokago Tea Time on the map.

All of the girls had checked out of their hotel and packed everything before getting off at Waterloo Station en route to the site. Ui played another song on her iPod, another Beatles classic.

* * *

><p><em>"Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo<em>

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Little darling_

_It's been a long, cold, lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Little darling_

_The smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling_

_I see the ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say,_

_It's alright_

_It's alright..."_

* * *

><p>"Another day, another chance to be at your most awesome," said Ui as the girls got off Waterloo Station. "Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..."<p>

"That's a George Harrison-penned classic right there," Azusa said, nodding along. "That's one of my favorites, too."

Ui pointed at the wheel in front of them. "I mean, I never get tired of looking at one of the most humongous landmarks of this city, the Eye. The London Eye sees everything. It can even see the future! So I've heard."

"But it always feels like it's going round and round no many times I look at it," Mio said.

"Perspective, Mio-chan. Perspective. There is no illuminati out there to mindfuck you silly. It's all perspective."

"And there's our venue right there," Mugi said, pointing to the setup about 100-200 meters away. "Let's go!"

Ui cracked her knuckles before picking up her belongings once again. "Oh yeah. Let's roll, y'all. ¡Ya se armo!"

Fresh takoyaki on the grill was being prepared at one of the stalls, and Mugi was fancying for a few helpings of yakisoba to give her some closure. A pink motorized Godzilla roared, greeting passers-by, and there were plenty of cosplayers in school uniforms and kimonos. There was even someone cosplaying as a shogun from the Tokugawa period, and a local feathered frequenter gave his neutral verdict of the details.

There was a good turnout for this event, which would draw about 5,000 people throughout the duration. Even Mayor Boris Johnson was in attendance to sample some of what he fancied from the Far East. In the air was some random music from AKB48, as well as a variety of anime OPs and EDs.

"So where is the stage?" Ui asked them. "Anyone got a leaflet for this junket? Basically we get our fill, Mugi gets her yakisoba, we perform, and then we head to Heathrow for the flight home."

"You were saying yakisoba, there it is!" Mugi said, pointing to the stall.

"Well, what are you waiting for, champ? Get on over there and buy up a storm! We'll meet you back here."

"I'm going to bet 5,000," Ritsu said as Mugi ran off, "that we can't have any this time either."

As Mugi proceeded to get her fill—three helpings in all—the girls from Love Crises were fine-tuning everything. Mugi was a quick eater, and after 10 minutes, she met with the rest of the girls, who were heading backstage. "Oy, Maki-chan!' Ritsu said to her.

"Hey, you guys," Maki said.

"Hey there." A few high-fives and handshakes. "We're here. So, when are you guys going on stage?"

"3:30 p.m. local time."

"Half past three?"

"Yep."

"You're right before us," Mio said to her.

"What about Black Frill?" asked Ui. The two members of the band held up four fingers. "At four?"

"Hold on a sec, weren't we scheduled for four as well?" Azusa asked.

"I think so," Mugi said.

"Care to explain what's going on here, Ricchan?" Ui asked her.

"No, it's correct," Maki said. "We're performing at the indoor stage. There are two stages: indoor and open. According to the organizers, you're performing on the open stage."

"The open stage?" Mio asked.

* * *

><p>After dropping their belongings, the band continued to tour the area, including the indoor stage, before heading out to the open stage. "So it's not there but here, huh?" Ui said. "Cool. At least we get to perform."<p>

The band elected to look around the stage, coming to terms with all the equipment and fancy gimmicks at their disposal. "The view here is awesome," Azusa said.

"The fact that we're playing here is what we live for, to say the least," Mugi added. "So wonderful!"

"We worked our asses off to get this far, let me tell you," Ui said to them. "This is your reward, everyone. This is the place where Hokago Tea Time will show its appreciation for London, the United Kingdom and all of Europe. Mugi's right. We live for this."

"You know, I was a bit worried that we're the only ones out here, but in the end, I think might do us well," Ritsu said.

"Are you guys Hokago Tea Time?" asked one of the staff members in English.

"Yes, we are."

"Could you go ahead and set up your instruments now, please?"

"Translation, Mio."

"He told us to get set up," Mio said. "In other words, get ready to perform."

"This is work, and if you're able to do it, work becomes fun," Ui added.

Ritsu nodded. "All right, then. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the indoor stage, Love Crises's funk was bringing the house down. 3:45 p.m. BST on Big Ben. 15 minutes to the show. HTT had to break out its school uniforms, which doubled as their band uniforms. Hokago Tea Time was representing all of the high schools in Japan, their part of Tokyo, Sakuragaoka Girls' Campus, and everything sweet and innocent about youth. Their legacy was about to come about. A crowd was starting to gather at the open stage. Word was spreading out via twitter and Facebook that HTT was getting ready to perform, and a lot of people were coming out.<p>

Ritsu was testing the drum set that had already been set up for her by the event staff. A few hits of the snare. Not bad. Nothing broken. Tsumugi got her keyboard on its stand, plugged it in, flipped the switch, and tested the sound with a few presses. Ui brought on Gitah, Mio had Elizabeth with her, and Azusa had Muttan at the ready.

"Let's plug this in here and...good," said Ui. "You know, Azusa, Yui would be fearful of plugging this to that, because she thinks there will be sparks and all that crap."

"Why would it spark?"

"Because Yui said so?"

"That's a lame excuse! Right, Mio-sempai?"

"She's got a point," said Mio. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about this, Mio-sempai?"

Ui walked over and pulled her aside. "Mio-chan, stop it with your phobia of wheels, okay? It's annoying everyone out here, even me and Ricchan. Please? We're here to play. We're here to be awesome. Now stop being silly."

Azusa was shocked. "Ui-sempai is being bossy all of a sudden?" Then it donned on her. She had babysit them just for a little bit longer. It would be over soon. All she had to do was hang in there. Slow down, calm down, don't worry, don't hurry, trust the process.

"Do you want me to ask the staff for assistance?" Mugi asked the others.

"Hey everyone!" bellowed a familiar figure, walking over to them. It was their band manager/light music club advisor, Sawako Yamanaka.

"Sawa-chan!" the others said.

"Hi, Miss Sawako," Ui said. "Fancy you being here in London!"

"I should remind you that your guitar, Ui, is not made in Japan," Sawako said. "It's made here!"

"I can't believe it," Ritsu said.

"Are you sure you're Miss Sawako?" Mugi asked.

"Does she have legs?" Mio wondered.

"How rude!" Sawako shot back. "I'm not a ghost! It's ME, you guys! I had to jump through a few hoops just to get a flight down here to see you perform!"

"How did you get here?" Ui asked.

"Already had enough frequent flyer miles. I use my credit card to pay for a lot of things and stock up points. I had to use them now. Finally, since I'm your advisor and band manager, I also had to ask the headmaster if I could be excused. I had to explain the situation, and only then did he grant me a leave so I could get over here. And that was yesterday."

"When did you get here?"

"I arrived last night. And I didn't have a lot of sleep either."

"So when are you going back?" Mio asked.

"Tonight. So you all should be thankful that I'm coming over here to bring you guys back home after you're done performing. You really do need someone to look after you. You're only high school students, after all."

"Adults sure are amazing," Mio said.

"And we're close to joining them," Ritsu added. "Brace for impact and all that stuff. But anyway, Sawa-chan, you should have told us via text that you were on your way to meet us here."

"I tried to call the Hotel Ibis, but you guys weren't answering. I couldn't even call your mobile because I don't have the number."

"So that was you on the phone. Sorry about that, Sawa-chan."

"Anyway, I brought some special costumes with me." She broke open her suitcase. "A Japanese lady ninja uniform!"

"We're not ninjas!" Ritsu shot back. "We're fine with what we have on."

"Bravo, bravo!" said an onlooker, clapping his hands.

"No problem, stop clapping," she replied in Japanese.

"Here is a photo that might change your mind," Sawako said, showing photos on her cell.

"Oh, it's Jun-chan!" Ui said. "Wow. She looks good in that. Oh, and Yui! Nice in red."

"And Nodoka too?" Azusa exclaimed.

Ritsu closed Sawako's cell. "Rejected."

"Eh?" Sawako looked defeated.

Ritsu clapped her hands. "To your stations, guys. Let's do this."

4 p.m. BST. Ui Hirasawa took the microphone. "Hello~~~~~~~~~~ London!" she said, eliciting a roar from the crowd. "We are Hokago Tea Time of Sakuragaoka High School Girls' Campus in Tokyo, Japan. This song is one you guys will love. It's called Cagayake! GIRLS. Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" A few riffs, and HTT's formal invasion of England began.

* * *

><p><em>"Chatting Now<em>

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime at the end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study After School_

_My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind_

_I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons_

_We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version_

_Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love_

_If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump_

_Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_Is it because I'm living lightly? Everyday is nothing but incidents_

_I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now_

_They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach_

_Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight_

_If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see_

_Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?_

_Chatting Now_

_Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_I can't wait for the chime for end of class_

_Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!_

_With all my might, I Study and enjoy it_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_My sizes_

_Loop forever, down? Up? Down? Up?_

_But my mood is always going_

_Up? Up? Up? & up?_

_Being able to laugh just by getting together_

_To be happy just by singing_

_…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology_

_Jumping Now_

_Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_The days are truly live and have no waiting_

_Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!_

_With my best, I'm shouting loudly_

_Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me_

_Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!_

_When we sing, we're Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine!"_

* * *

><p>Cue the standing ovation. "At this time, I would like to introduce everyone in our band," Ui said. "Ui Hirasawa, guitar."<p>

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"Ritsu, or Ricchan, as we call her," said Ui, "is our club president, since this band is also the school's light music club, and Mugi is our caterer because she provides all the refreshments at our meeting. Next year, Azusa, or Azunyan as I like to call her, will be take over as club president since we're all third-years and she is a second-year. With that said..."

"WE ARE HOKAGO TEA TIME!" the band chorused, to the applause of the fans that were starting to come in.

"Have you guys heard of Porno Graffiti?" Ui asked the audience. "Raise your hands." All of the hands were raised. "Ooooh. That's just about everybody. We originally wanted to do our own version of 'Melissa', but we decided not to. So here is the original version of the song. Ricchan, start it up." A cadence. "Clap your hands. Mio, hit it!" A few notes, and the song began.

* * *

><p><em>"Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands<em>

_End the breath of sadness_

_Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love_

_Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come,_

_I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost_

_Birds by my side flew away_

_I wonder if they found light somewhere_

_Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too?_

_Then keep far away from the kindness that I deserted at the highest place_

_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands_

_End the breath of sadness_

_Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love_

_I saw off birds into the dark evening,_

_The wind strokes the me who merely crawls the ground_

_I won't say that I want wings;_

_I want to become melissa leaves dancing in midair, at least_

_I've already tried to keep standing many times_

_But that's probably not the answer, right?_

_'Cause then I won't go against this wind_

_Take the key with your hands, you won't be hesitating, right?_

_Even if you were wrong, if it seems that it'd never open again_

_Come on, end it with the sound of a lock falling_

_A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears_

_In the instant it vanishes, it shines faintly_

_Now, it creates a night with a full moon..."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Mio said to the audience, which was huge, since word spread out. "Here is one of my favorites. Don't Say Lazy."<p>

_"Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break_

_Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes_

_Marking my destination on the map_

_If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out_

_If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best_

_Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue_

_With just that, I feel kind of accomplished_

_What's important is loving yourself_

_If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_A capable hawk, I'm sure_

_Hides its picks at a place that you can't see_

_I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate_

_Plus I'm still in mid-development…_

_So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch_

_Even if you just don't see me_

_My motivation blows the meter_

_Dreaming with all my might_

_Sleeping enough for you with all my might_

_I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff_

_With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?_

_I promptly adjusted my goal downwards_

_Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The peacocks, I'm sure_

_Can charm you here and now_

_I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty_

_Plus temptations come up a lot…_

_So my will gets completely shattered_

_Oh no, it can't be the Red Point?! No way, I barely cleared it!_

_With just that, I feel like I can do everything_

_What's important is acknowledging yourself_

_If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_But the truth is, I'm crazy_

_The swans, I'm sure_

_Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see_

_I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with_

_Plus my future's looking bright…_

_So sometimes, I take a break."_

* * *

><p>"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted. "We love the Tea Time, we do, we love the Tea Time, we do, we love the Tea Time, we do, oh Tea Time we love you!"<p>

"Football atmosphere," Ritsu giggled.

"This is another song we love to play for all you, it's called 'No Thank You!'" Tsumugi played a few notes, and the number played.

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're a piece of us_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_Stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Mio said as the crowd cheered. "We've seen a lot of places on our trip here to London. The people are friendly, the sights are awesome, and that London Eye...it's rotating." The audience laughed. "We actually had a weird experience performing a few songs at a sushi bar in Camden Town but we didn't get to eat. At least we got to try some of the yakisoba here. By the way, let's thank the event organizers for allowing us to perform for you here." Applause. Well received.<p>

Mio went on. "This is a song called Pure Pure Heart."

Ricchan counted. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Tsumugi got the crowd fired up.

_"There are lots of memories in my head_

_They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried_

_For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_I'll say "I want the things I want"_

_I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"_

_But I also have words that I can't say_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Out of the blue! A chance comes along_

_By coincidence, we're on the same way home_

_Wow! The balloon in my chest expands_

_My feet are suddenly floating in air_

_Riding on the updraft_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!_

_The song studded with words of love_

_Is honest and nice_

_I'll walk humming absentmindedly?_

_(Don't stop the music!)_

_It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy_

_It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks_

_Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"_

_(Can't stop my heartbeat!)_

_Surprise attack! A crisis comes along_

_Maybe my humming was heard by you_

_No! Our eyes meet for the first time_

_I feel happy, but it's embarrassing_

_So I'm about to run away; what do I do?_

_Run fast! On the roadside_

_My pure pure heart is trembling?_

_High in that endlessly clear sky_

_Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds_

_I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red_

_I don't mind!_

_Ah, raise the volume_

_Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race_

_I feel like we can meet_

_At this place time and time again_

_Go fly! To where you are_

_If you'll accept my pure pure heart?_

_Then I won't be afraid_

_The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere_

_I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road_

_I don't mind!"_

* * *

><p>"Now we performed this one song at the new sushi restaurant in Camden Town," Ui said. "Who loves curry?" Everyone cheered. "Must be a staple of British cuisine, then. Well, it was you guys that introduced it to us, so this is a salute you to and to curry. This is 'Curry Over Rice.'"<p>

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; it's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Azusa said. "I know you guys are fixing for some, so go grab one before there isn't any more for your guys to enjoy. This is a song that we tried to translate into English, and we did, but we decided that it would be right to sing it the way it's supposed to be sung. We need you to say 1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N. Can you do that? We'll point to you and you go. Ready?"<p>

The crowd roared.

"This song is called Rice Is A Side Dish."

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mugi's synthesizers gave way to another high-energy number as Azusa bounced around on stage. And of course, the band gave the signal.

_"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_But I'm not from London._

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such._

_White rice is a pure white canvas,_

_For an Infinite imagination._

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Of course rice is the staple food._

_For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread._

_"Rice isn't a side dish!"_

_"Ah…I kinda forgot~"_

_"Hey!"_

_Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!_

_Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such._

_It's a dream collaboration,_

_Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates?_

_(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)_

_Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any._

_Instead rice will be the side dish._

_For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki & rice._

_I was from London in a past life!_

_(What!)_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!_

_1-2-3-4 GO-HA-N!"_

* * *

><p>"This is one of favorite songs that we wrote together back at Sakuragaoka," Ritsu said. "This is Fude Pen Ball Pen. 1, 2, 3!" And that signature riff kickstarted the song.<p>

_"Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Shivering FU FU_

_My first greeting card to you_

_Throbbing Passion_

_Overflowing Action_

_Maybe it's totally forced_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!_

_Calligraphy Pen FU FU_

_Maybe it's impossible FU FU_

_You might get broken but_

_Handwriting is your mission_

_It's really hot; this tension_

_Printing is just boring_

_Touching and stopping_

_This throbbing is really love, right?_

_From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?_

_Decorate every single word!_

_The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished_

_If only I could reach straight towards your heart_

_The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,_

_Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen_

_Have a good night_

_I'm really serious!_

_Imagining your smile_

_I want to show you my good points_

_Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm_

_I'll make you turn your head around!_

_Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!_

_I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted_

_Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing_

_Do your best Calligraphy Pen; you've come this far_

_I'm really serious!"_

* * *

><p>"We're gonna play two more songs for you, and then we're gonna be done," Ui said. "You've been a wonderful audience, and one day, we're gonna be performing here, maybe to a much bigger crowd that this. It's a start! So this song is called My Love Is A Stapler."<p>

_"I wonder how?_

_That night I had you on my mind_

_This feeling_

_I'll try writing it down in a letter_

_Perhaps_

_Maybe this is just a whim_

_But even so it's only a few sheets_

_I have to keep writing!_

_A calculated formula probably derived from love_

_I wish I had it and yet…_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it, it was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_What should I do?_

_I reread it; it's embarrassing!_

_This and that_

_I wrote it all!_

_These feelings_

_Need to go into the trashcan_

_My chest aches_

_Maybe I should just hold onto them_

_I'll express my current feelings_

_I'll search for words not even in dictionaries_

_Completely excited plans and_

_And exhausted developments_

_Let's bind it all with a stapler_

_Remember today's events_

_My heart is always tightening_

_I no longer have any staples so I need to buy some more_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it I was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala See you tomorrow..."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Ui said to the fans. "We will always remember the time we had here in London. We're gonna wrap up our concert with our de facto club anthem. But to do this, we need you all to stand up and clap your hands and dance. Clap your hands!" Ui led them on. "This is Fuwa Fuwa Time! Ricchan, count it, let's bring it on home!"<p>

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ui led the way and with a jump, the number began.

_"When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump_

_Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile_

_You don't notice_

_Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

_O God please_

_Give me Dream Time just between the two of us?_

_Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight?_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time_

_Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today_

_Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!_

_Someday your serious face that I witnessed before_

_Will come floating along even if I close my eyes_

_Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us_

_O God why_

_Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream Night?_

_If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?_

_If I show a little courage_

_And talk naturally_

_I wonder if anything will change_

_I feel like that but…_

_(But that's the hardest part_

_How do I find a chance to talk?_

_Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)_

_O God please_

_Just this once please give me Miracle time_

_If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time,_

_Light and fluffy time..."_

* * *

><p>The crowd gave a band a standing ovation. And a few signs and banners were in the air. Some people were crowd-surfing. It was packed. "Did you want one more song?" The crowd roared. "Okay, this is our last, last song. After this, we gotta catch our flight back to Japan. Thank you everyone. This is called 'Singing!'"<p>

_"Drifting along on the wind, now we can_

_Go to any land or any world, right?_

_I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody_

_The sun rises and sets on every little day_

_I can't lie in front of my precious friends_

_Love has no brakes_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!_

_What colors and what rainbow_

_Will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?_

_A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts_

_Are everywhere on the onetime-only stage in my entire life_

_I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me_

_That courage has no limits_

_I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings_

_When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels_

_Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!_

_Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending_

_But since they keep ending, they will keep starting_

_So I'll believe in the future_

_Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road_

_I mark our vow in my heart by the beats_

_Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!_

_Forever and ever… Yes, we are singing NOW!"_

* * *

><p>"We love you all, take care of yourselves! Good night, London!" Ui said, to the roar of the crowd. Quickly as the crowd dispersed, the girls and Sawako packed up and headed down to Waterloo Station to head to the nearby street.<p>

"What was with you trying to really get them going?" Ritsu asked.

"Sorry, I may have overdid it a little bit, but we did it."

"I know, but still..." Azusa was not impressed.

"She really overdid it this time," Mugi said.

"God, how the hell are we gonna get over there by 5? We played 11 songs!" Ritsu exclaimed.

They got to the curb. "Taxi!" said Sawako, hitching a cab.

"Trust the process, you guys, trust the process!" Ui shot back. "Let's pack it up here, quickly!"

"You guys are on the run," said the driver. "Where to?"

"Heathrow Airport, and step on it!" Sawako said.

"Will do. Everybody get in." Soon enough, the cab took off. Ui soaked in all the sights, all the city lights, coming to terms with the fact that her time in the United Kingdom was coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 11<strong>


	12. Let It Be

**Walk-ON! Day And Night**

**Chapter 12:**

**Let It Be**

* * *

><p>Evening came to London, and the black cab housing the members of Hokago Tea Time and their instruments, was on its way down the M4 to Heathrow Airport. Sawako Yamanaka, the band manager and light music club advisor, would head there on a different cab. At the speed they were going, they would make it with minutes to spare. Azusa Nakano, who would get the keys to the light music club in a few weeks, gave it all she had, and fell asleep on Ui Hirasawa's shoulder, drowning in the chocolaty aroma of her brown locks.<p>

"Look at her," Tsumugi Kotobuki said. "She left everything out there, and she can finally get some rest."

"We can all get some rest pretty soon," Ui said. "Japan is awaiting our return now."

"You can't underestimate the leadership she brought in having everything planned and set up. She is going to make a very good light music club president next April. It will be all up to her very soon."

"She can't go any further; she now needs all the rest she can get," Ritsu Tainaka said. "All the rest she can get." She took a photo and took a look at her shot. "You two look wonderful together," she said to Ui.

She was running her hands down Azusa's long black twin tails, looking towards the distance and the city lights. "You know us too well. And that really shouldn't surprise us. Not. One. Bit."

Mio texted her parents and her other next-of-kin that they were on their way home. "Look at the snow falling down," Ui said to Mugi.

"You're right. Will you look at that?"

Ui elected to play another song on her iPod, so as to receive some type of closure.

* * *

><p><em>"When I find myself in times of trouble,<em>

_Mother Mary comes to me,_

_Speaking words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

_And in the hour of darkness,_

_She is standing right in front of me,_

_Speaking words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

_And when the broken-hearted people,_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer,_

_Let it be._

_For though they may be parted,_

_There is still a chance that they will see,_

_There will be an answer,_

_Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_There will be an answer,_

_Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

_And when the night is cloudy,_

_There is still a light that shines on me,_

_Shine until tomorrow,_

_Let it be._

_I wake up to sound of music,_

_Mother Mary comes to me,_

_Speaking words of wisdom,_

_Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_There will be an answer,_

_Let it be._

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

_Let it be."_

* * *

><p>Ui looked at Azusa, the tears coming out of her sweet catgirl's eyes. She knew that Azusa did so much for them and now it was finally over. It was finally over and all that was needed was Japan Airlines Flight JL402 to send them back home. "I realized something important," Ui said to the others.<p>

"What is it?" Mio Akiyama asked.

"I wanna know," Ritsu added.

"What could it be?" Mugi wondered.

"We have finally found the words for our song, but we should really do it the way we have always done it. Next April, we're attending JWU and Azusa has the keys to this club. This song will be a symbol of us acknowledging that she is our successor and we are formally passing the torch to her."

"I don't understand," Mio said.

"What are you on about? I know you're on to something," Ritsu said.

"She is on to something, Ricchan," Mugi said.

Ui went on. "You know how there are angels that guide people to make the right decisions to make everyone happy and satisfied? Well, this woman here who is sleeping next to me...she is the angel of our band. She proved it from Day 1, and there is no one in this world that can earn the right to be the Angel of Hokago Tea Time other than Azusa Nakano."

"Whoa," the other three said.

"Let's center this song on that theme and do it the way we've always done it."

"I think that's how we should have done all along, but it took this trip to really wake us up," Mio said.

"We've been thinking way too much about what we want to write, and it's been under our noses the past few days," Ritsu added.

"I don't think we need to be motivated by anything else," said Mugi.

They made it with minutes to spare. Azusa was able to stay conscious enough to help check in the bags and find her seat on the plane. At 7 p.m. BST, Hokago Tea Time's invasion of London concluded successfully. And Japan Airlines Flight JL402 took off for Tokyo, with a parting shot of the London skyline.

* * *

><p>20 hours on an airplane, a baggage check and a few rides later, Ui Hirasawa returned to the Hirasawa residence with a bundleful of goods from Tesco. "Welcome back, onee-chan!" Yui Hirasawa said, embracing her older sister.<p>

"Yeah, I'm back, all in one peace." After settling down and putting everything away, Ui brought out the goods.

"Holy cow!" Yui exclaimed. "Look at all that tea! Earl Grey, Chamomile, Ceylon, Rose Leaf...ridiculous! This is a lot!"

"Well, you can't be bored with what I bring to you, Mom, and Dad," Ui concurred.

Jun Suzuki was also in the house. Apparently she was playing FIFA 12 on the PS3. "Hey Ui."

"Jun-chan, what's up?" Ui said, embracing her bassist friend.

"Good. Glad to see you back."

"Who were you playing as?"

"Galaxy, of course. I wanted to try something different. You've got a lot of tea here, too. The entire package."

"We bought one of everything from the Tesco at Gloucester Arcade by the London Eye, and this is my share, so go ahead and pick one of what you like."

"Good God, all of this? This is going to be enough for the next ten years, assuming the packages are still fresh. My God, you bought everything, didn't you?"

"She sure did!" said Yui. "Onee-chan wasn't able to have afternoon tea in London because of reservation issues. So this was the next best thing."

"Well, London can't give you everything, because it's London, you know. Tough."

"I'm not gonna have any complaints, really," Ui said. "We took a whole lot of photos, bought up a storm, played two shows, and got to see everything major that the city had to offer. So I'm not having any regrets. Plus, we were only there for a few days. Next time I visit, it will be a little bit longer."

"Two shows, and based on what you texted me, one of them was by accident, right onee-chan?" Yui asked.

"Correct."

"Yeah, on my twitter feed, there were photos of your guys performing at the sushi restaurant and by the London Eye," Jun said. "I really wanted to be with you guys but I was stuck with whatever I was doing."

"It was a good experience, and now I feel like I've done meaningful outside of my own country, and that's to rock England," Ui said.

"I also heard that everyone in Class 3-2 wanted to be at that performance, and they watched it on YouTube."

"YouTube? It's on YouTube? For real?"

"For real."

"That's a bonus for us, then!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Ui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi were hearing it from everyone at Class 3-2 in Sakuragaoka Girls' Campus. "So you performed in London, huh?" asked Keiko Sano.<p>

"Yeah, pretty much," Ui said. "We did the work, we played the music, and the crowd was lovin' it. What more could you ask."

"And we saw it on YouTube, too! That was brilliant!"

"I didn't get to see it," said Chizuru Shima. "How was it?"

"Not any different from what you see at the auditorium," Ui replied.

"What else did you guys do?" asked Nobuyo Nakajima, the King Kong of the class.

"Visited some sights, took some photos, and bought some tea and cookies. Rice Is A Dish was one of the numbers were performed at our second concert there."

"Are you serious?" asked Ichigo Wakaouji.

"Of course, and this is serious business, Ichigo," Ritsu said.

"I see."

"Well, I'd like to hear you guys perform once more before we graduate," said Himeko Tachibana.

"I'm sure you'd love that, eh?" Mugi said to her.

"I think the Jazz Club is doing a graduation gig," said Michiko Endou. "Not sure, though."

"No, you're right," Haruko Chikada said.

"What?! They are?" Ritsu was surprised.

"Well, that's great!" Ui said.

"We didn't think about that one," Mugi added.

"We should definitely do something too."

"Yeah, but where are we gonna do it?" Ritsu asked.

"Maybe the club room?" Mio suggested.

"Hey guys, guys, can I request something?" asked Nobuyo.

Ui was all ears. "Let's hear it."

"How about you perform for all of us on the last day in the classroom?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the girls were heading down the stairs after a meeting at the music room. "A performance in the classroom?" asked Miss Sawako back at her office.<p>

"Yeah! On the last day of school," Ui told her.

"We want to do something that will give all of us some closure to what we've done here," Ritsu said.

"That does bring a lot of memories right there," Sawako said. "We did something like that when I was graduating, but it was at the auditorium."

The headmaster was in the room, though and looked at her with suspicious eyes. "However, you can't do that now. You'll disturb the other classes."

"Ehhhh?" asked the four of them, the headmaster eavesdropping.

"Do the choir of even the woodwind club perform in the classroom on the last day?"

"Sawa-chan, what's gotten into you? We wanted to do this!" Ritsu complained.

"The point is that I can't make an exception and allow you to perform there!" The headmaster walked away and headed to his office. Sawako quickly wrote something. "Read this!"

Ritsu took the paper and read it quietly. "How about in the morning?"

The others gasped in delight. Cautious optimism pervaded in the room as Miss Sawako snuck a dirty look at the headmaster leaving the office. She smiled, knowing that he left.

"Thanks for that, Miss Sawako," Ui said.

"Glad you understood the situation," she replied.

"We'll be on our way, then," Mio said.

Sawako worked on her immediate paperwork and reflected. "They don't realize that this is a process to secure space to have a concert like this," she thought. "My teachers had to jump through hoops just to have a green light on our concert at the auditorium, and we were very lucky to even have it, given that my band specializes in thrash metal and speed metal. Actually, I lied to them. Our concert was actually in the classroom, not in the auditorium. This is a whole lot different. That headmaster used to be my homeroom teacher, and he knows that this was a problem and we were nearly kicked out on the last day. Fuck my life." She got up. "I must get this done! I must protect this class!" she said. That scared the teacher across from her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as the girls were trundling along in their uwabaki, Class 2-1—in which Azusa Nakano, Yui and Nodoka Manabe were a part of—was getting some debriefings. "The deadline for corsages is tomorrow!" said instructor.<p>

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said. Azusa was busy sewing together the corsage that symbolized the status of the graduates to be.

"Azunyan, can I get the scissors?" asked Yui.

"Sure thing, here," she said.

"Thanks a lot." Azusa looked at the corsage she was creating. Three paper flowers, strung together. Good things come in threes, so the old saying went. "Hey Azusa," Yui said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," she replied, holding them in a suspicious manner.

"Shit," Azusa said to herself. "That's something that Ui would pull off just to make me c-" She was cut off by a knock on the window. "Who is that?"

Yui twirled the scissors around. "Nodoka-chan! Look what Azunyan has done!"

"Did you need something?" Nodoka asked. "Are you just being silly again?"

"She's come and done it now! Here's some scissors."

"Thanks, but I really don't need them..."

"Really," Azusa said, annoyed. She looked out the window.

"Hi, honey!" Ui said.

"What are you trying to be, my future husband?"

"I thought you were the dad! You told me so!"

"Hey, Azusa-chan," Mugi said.

"Hello," Ritsu said.

"Hey there," said Mio.

Azusa put away her finished corsage and met them outside. She was stunned. "A performance in the classroom?"

"Well, Miss Sawako is trying to get clearance, but it's going to take some time," Ritsu replied. "We're thinking that because this is our graduation ceremony, we four will perform the concert. You don't have to be in this."

"We've actually been think as to whether or not we should have you in it, and this is going to actually depend on the higher-ups giving the green light," Ui said.

"I don't think a performance by us after everything we've done is necessary," Azusa said to them. "Unless you have me in it. I want to be a part of this, too!"

Ritsu pumped her fist. "Are you sure?" Ui asked.

"Yeah. Aren't I part of Hokago Tea Time, too?" The others were all smiles. "I think it's important that if they tell us we're gonna play, I join you guys one last time because I am a part of all this as well. And it's on campus, with all the other students. This is gonna be huge!"

"What a relief," Mugi said.

"Thanks, Azunyan," Ui said, giving Azusa a hug.

"No problem, Ui-sempai. Ritsu-sempai, when are we doing it?"

"Last day of school," she replied with a smile. "Before graduation."

* * *

><p>Soon, the day of reckoning was coming, Miss Sawako was hoping that the paperwork would go through and everything would be set up.<p>

"Here it is, the moment of glory," Sawako said to the heavens. She would be cooped up in her office for a while

The girls of Hokago Tea Time got their instruments and carried it to the classroom. Desks were stacked next to each other to form a makeshift stage.

Students from the first, second, and third years were all helping prepare the stage and the seats. A number of volunteers were helping manage the lines. And Jun was overseeing the process ad hoc.

"I think we're gonna need one more row in the back," she said, watching the first years grab some seats and place them behind the row closest to the door.

"Are we good with the stage?" Ritsu said to them.

"They'll be wrapping up the stage setup in a bit. Go place your instruments where they're supposed to be."

"Good deal."

Meanwhile, Miss Sawako was busy pacing, pacing, pacing and pacing. Soon enough, the concert started.

30 minutes later, one of the teachers walked back down to meet up with Miss Sawako. "Miss Yamanaka, it seems to be very lively out there."

"Yeah, I think it's something of a nice setup on the field."

"I'm not sure I approve of this concert, but if the higher-ups approved of it...well..."

"I guess that's fine, then?"

"No, I'm gonna have to tell the headmaster to stop this!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop!"

* * *

><p>The fans applauded, whistling. "This is a song written by Mio," Ui said. "This is Samidare 20 Love."<p>

_"The raindrops begin to fall. Somehow, they're kind of pretty._

_They seem like soda water; they put an end to the city's yawning._

_Count out three drops – I'll catch the big ones on my forehead._

_The rain strikes up a conversation with me._

_I'm sure the fifth drop means a little bird's mini-tiara._

_That's right, the seventh drop means a power line's pendant and chain._

_Eight drops – on my eyelashes. The ninth drop is a dance with flowers._

_Maybe I've fallen in love. With the tenth drop, I still don't know._

_Twenty, love._

_It's still faint._

_This dream is a watercolor picture,_

_But the pen that draws the rainbow_

_Is inside my heart._

_Don't let your teardrops fall down; no one has an umbrella._

_Softly, the rain washes away the footprints from a second ago._

_In just a little, there'll be eighteen drops. The dots seem like jewels._

_Maybe I'll know whether or not love will go on when there are twenty._

_With a flash,_

_I want to give_

_A light to this dream,_

_So the hands that split up the rain clouds_

_Come out of my pockets._

_Twenty, love._

_It's still faint._

_This dream is a watercolor picture,_

_But the pen that draws the rainbow_

_Is inside my heart._

_With a flash,_

_I want to give_

_A light to this dream,_

_So the hands that split up the rain clouds_

_Come out of my pockets."_

Soon enough, the students from everywhere were heading over to Room 3-2. Word was spreading out of the concert. "This is a song that is one of my favorites," Ui said. "This is our last song. By the way, you guys have been an awesome audience, thank you. This one is called U&I."

_"When U're not around I can't do anything._

_I want to eat Ur food._

_When U come back,_

_I'll cling to U with a super smile._

_When U're not around I can't apologize._

_I want to hear Ur voice._

_Being able to see Ur smile is all I need._

_U always gave me courage just by being by my side._

_I want to be together forever._

_I want to tell U these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_U stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see Ur radiant smile._

_When U're not around I don't understand anything._

_Where's the sugar and soy sauce?_

_When U come back,_

_I thought I'd surprise U and yet…_

_Unconsciously I act spoiled towards U,_

_Since U're too kind._

_I receive so much from U without being able to give back._

_Obviously I thought about how U stayed by my side._

_I thought that such days,_

_Would continue forever and ever._

_I'm sorry; I've only just realized it now._

_It's something that's not so obvious._

_First I'll start by telling U,_

_"Thanks."_

_I wonder has it reached Ur heart? I don't have any confidence right now but,_

_Don't laugh and just listen,_

_Because I put my thoughts into a song._

_I want to place all my "Thanks"_

_Into a song and send it to U._

_I will never ever forget these feelings._

_My thoughts, reach!"_

Eventually, the instructor couldn't convince the headmaster to stop the concert. And Miss Sawako told her that nothing had to be done. It was finishing off, anyway. And the students enjoyed it, so he couldn't do anything about it.

"One of these days," he told Miss Sawako, "I'm just going to have to accept the fact that the youth of our world should enjoying having fun out there because in the end, you're only young once."

"Well said." That's what she said.

* * *

><p>The bells were ringing, the Westminster Chimes, and the 2010-11 school year was continuing to wrap up. Before they had done the concert out there in the open, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Azusa reflected one last time at the clear blue sky, and everything that they had done, all for a cause, at Room 3-2. The legacy of Hokago Tea Time was secure. Ritsu Tainaka. Mio Akiyama. Tsumugi Kotobuki. Ui Hirasawa. And Azusa Nakano. Those were the five members that defined the legacy of the school at the beginning of the 2010s decade.<p>

"All that's remaining is that song for Azunyan," Ui said to them.

"The most important thing on the agenda...is that," Mio said.

"Do we have a melody?"

"Here's an off-vocal version," Mugi said.

Ui listened and closed her eyes. "And I never grow tired of passing the torch to her." Mio and Ritsu gave a listen.

"This is great," said Ritsu.

"All that's left is the lyrics," Mugi said. "You wanted an angelic theme, right? This is what I came up with. Added a little Beatles touch to it, as a tribute to our trip there."

"You know they're from Liverpool, right?" Ui said to her.

"Dave Clark Five is not my cup of tea. I'll take the Beatles any day."

"This was all a process, you guys. We've spent so much time with Azunyan, that this was really tough for us to do this."

"Got that right," Ritsu said.

"She is our angel and treasure."

"More so for you, but for us, she's our guidepost."

The day finally wrapped up, and the girls went their separate ways. The clock was ticking towards graduation. It was ticking fast.

* * *

><p>"Hey sis, it's dinner time," said Ritsu's brother Satoshi to her back at the Tainaka house. "I already have it ready for you. The others were busy compiling the words that would be "I Touched An Angel." Mio was doing some surfing, and Mugi was doing some writing.<p>

"You've gotten a bit taller, haven't you?" Ritsu said. "Soon, you're gonna be taller than me, Satoshi."

"Jeez, stop reminding me. And what's with all the tea you brought us? It's a bit too much."

"Satoshi, listen. It's not very often we go to Britain to buy stuff, so I suggest you treasure it the same way I am treasuring my time as a student at my soon-to-be alma mater. Can you do that?"

"Fine. Thanks for the tea."

"Thanks."

Back at the Hirasawa house, Ui looked at the keychain she had, the hiragana "n." Then she played a few notes to get herself in the mood. The following day—which was not a school day—she, Ritsu, Mugi and Mio shared their lyrics, and did the process of finding a common ground.

The cherry blossoms were close to blooming once again the following day. The four seniors, headed over to the Hirasawa house to tune the melody a little bit more. Duration: one hour flat. "Are we good?" Ui asked the others.

"We're good!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Finally, with hours to spare," Mugi said. "I thought we weren't going to do it, but we did it!"

"Ui, you didn't tell Azusa, did you?" Mio asked her.

"Of course not. And Yui doesn't know, either." She flashed a peace sign. "We're good."

* * *

><p>Since the seniors were not needed on campus, Nodoka decided to play a little casual ping-pong with Azusa at one of the rec rooms in the gym. They were in their track suits for this. "You know something?" Azusa asked her.<p>

"Hmmm? What is it?"

Azusa was not good at this, so she went underhand. "Lately, the others have been acting weird lately. I don't know what's going on."

"Were they a handful for you on the trip?"

"Yeah, they were. Now they're up to something, and I don't know what it is."

"That's how they are, aren't they? They aren't your usual senior confidantes."

Yui was watching it all unfold. Nodoka was leading, 1-0. Nodoka returned a wicked backhand, forcing Azusa to catch the ball. 2-0, Nodoka.

"That's not the point, though," Azusa retorted.

"But how are they weird, though?"

"Example A: I show up to their informal meetings, and they suddenly stop what they're doing. This was the case numerous times during the trip. Every time I walk in, they abandon whatever the hell they're doing and pretend like nothing happened." Azusa returned serve, Yui continuing to watch.

That's serve threw Nodoka off guard. 2-1, Nodoka. "Well, that does qualify as weird, doesn't it?"

"Example B: When I ask about what they're doing, they all look away. This was more while we're in class, or after school."

"Maybe they're doing other texting, to social media and all that," Nodoka said. "Try this!" Nodoka laid a wicked serve that caught Azusa off guard. 3-1, Nodoka.

"I don't think that's the case, though."

"Or, they could be eating some snacks while you're not looking. That could be a possibility."

"Well...you may have a point," Azusa mused, looking in the distance, toying with the ball a little like a cat to yarn.

"They have been hiding something from you for a while," Nodoka said. "For them to hide this from you for so long take a lot of intestinal fortitude and willpower. They have to be pretty good at this to keep this up."

"Hey Yui, I don't like beating a dead horse, but just to be sure, Ui-sempai isn't staying back a year, right?"

"Huh?" Nodoka was confused.

"Nope, onee-chan's moving on, Azunyan. You're stuck with us," Yui said. "Also, she told me that she's gonna buy me some new tights ahead of the graduation ceremony."

Azusa nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Maybe they failed to get into their university of choice," Nodoka asked.

"No, they told me that they wanted to go to JWU, and they got it, so you can't use that argument."

"I'm with Azunyan on that," Yui said.

"Well, I'm stuck. They are really good with hiding something this big. I wonder what this could be." Azusa was left in the lurch, and tilted her head to the left and then to the right. She was thinking too much about this, and it was driving her nuts.

"You shouldn't worry about it Azunyan," Yui said to her. "They'll tell you when the time comes. Onee-chan hasn't told me anything either, so all three of us are in the same boat."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hirasawa house, Ui was busy jamming to a lot of other things, most notably..."I Touched An Angel."<p>

"But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!

Graduation isn't the end

Because we'll still be friends from now on..."

"That's like bacon," Ui said to herself. "Bacon makes everything better. Great. Now I am thinking of Azunyan in a pig costume."

"Hey, onee-chan, can I come in?" Yui asked.

"Go ahead-um, can you hold on just a bit? I need to put this away," Ui said, putting away her book. "All right, come in!"

"Uh, onee-chan, why are you jamming on your guitar again?" Yui asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to put this away."

She looked at the book underneath the desk. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. Getting close to that day. Hey Yui?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."

"Huh? But, I didn't do anything..."

"No, it's because of you and you helping me, and us helping each other, I'm graduating tomorrow."

"No problem!" she said. "Good night."

"Good night, Yui. One more thing."

"Huh?" What is it?"

Ui stroked Gitah, looking at its shiny frame. "When we're together, and you decided to join me at Japan Women's University one year from now, I want all of us to have tea together, okay? All of us."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem. I will join you there. Because I'm your younger sister."

"Good deal. Thanks."

"Good night."

Yui returned to her room, and texted Azusa, who received the message. "Don't worry about anything. Trust the process," the message said. Azusa wanted to believe her, but she still had that feeling she had the inside information. And so, the benefit of the doubt came into play. She texted back. "Thanks, Yui," she said. "And I'm not gonna speculate any further, because I would be wasting your time if I did. Have a good night."

* * *

><p>The morning came. Graduation day. And Ui played a few more notes.<p>

_"The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile..."_

Soon, the alarm clock rang. "Time for me to get going." A prayer. "Lord, thank you so very much for this wonderful day," she whispered. "I ask you to give all of us the strength to succeed in whatever we choose to accomplish, now that I, my friends, and my fellow seniors will be graduating today. I know it will not be an easy road, but you make everything easy for us, and we thank you. Please also pray for the one I love. I choose to keep the person's name in my heart, because you know who I am praying for. It will be difficult for her to come to terms with what she will be facing, but I want to make her life easier. I want to make her happy. And I know you will give me the strength to make this possible. Watch over all of us as we take the next step in our lives. Amen."

A sign of the cross, and she placed a small box in her blazer pocket. Then she went downstairs to cook breakfast. After a conversation with Yui, Ui hurried over to the school, playing AC/DC's "Thunderstruck" on her iPod. She met up with the others as they took off for the campus.

Back at Class 3-2, the students were chatting amongst themselves about their plans for college, and where they were headed off to before assembling in the auditorium. The day would plod its course, as the cherry blossoms began to bloom.

The afternoon came, and Ui began her final ascent up the stairs towards the club room, her copy of the lyrics in hand. "Hey Ui," Ritsu said to her.

"What's up, Ricchan?"

"It's open! Come on in here." The roof was open. Mio and Mugi were enjoying themselves.

"Awesome view!" Ui said, putting away her bags. "Wow, I can't believe it." The four of them headed off to the end of the roof and back. "Feel the wind blow, and the petals fall!"

"That was fun!" Ritsu said in a group hug.

"Hey Ricchan."

"Yeah."

"You ready to do this? This is it. This is it, everyone. Fluttery stomach and all."

"Me too," Mugi said. "And my hands are chilly."

"Yeah, they are," Mio said. "I'm also nervous, too."

"This isn't good!" Ritsu exclaimed, huddling them up. Down below on the athletic field, a stage was being set, along with chairs.

"Should we call it off?"

"Hell no! We came this far! Let's finish this!"

"Yeah, what would Azusa-chan think of this?" Mugi added.

"She's gonna be happy! She's going to enjoy this tribute we have for her!"

"I don't about you guys, but we are truly, truly at a crossroads," Ui said to the three of them.

"No, we're here! We're here in the now! And we live for now!" The wind of freedom blew once again. Ui looked up. A dove soared towards the skies, perhaps heading towards Osaka. "To Azusa Nakano, our victorious shining angel who has triumphed over all adversity to bring forth the doves of peace and end all suffering to those who play such sweet light music...this one's for you."

* * *

><p>Back at Class 2-1, the angel herself was working hard on creating some letters for the other four members of her band. It was the least she could do. She offered nothing but her gratitude and eternal companionship. She heard a little rustle, outside. The wind of freedom was blowing really hard that day.<p>

Azusa looked outside. She noticed the lone dove flying in the distance, towards a contrail of another place heading due west for London. The four seniors on the roof were watching the dove continue its journey as the afternoon continued on.

"You know something," Ui said to Mio, "When I first heard Ricchan and you perform, I didn't know what to think; in fact, I didn't think much of it. You played Tsubasa wo Kudasai from Evangelion, right? Give Me Wings."

"Yes, we did."

"I guess that does convince us of your argument about angels even more," Mugi added. "We took off when it was the four of us."

Ritsu nodded. "And then Azusa joined us..."

"That was a huge boost for our club."

"The way Azusa played," Mio said, "gave all of us the type of sound that defines Hokago Tea Time. You can't explain that added dimension that she brings any time she is on the stage with us."

"And Ui adds a forceful dimension to our music, too," Ritsu added.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you people from the beginning when we left the London Eye," Ui said. They all turned to her. "Azusa's our guidepost, our angel. Without her, Hokago Tea Time would not be the band that it is today. The light music club would not be able to survive. We're gonna take a one-year hiatus, but then when she joins us at JWU, we're gonna be back on it. She gave us our wings, and for that, we should be forever grateful."

Azusa continued to work on her letters to give to the seniors, letters that would be kept in their respective family archives.

"I kind of think that that's overdoing it a little bit," Ritsu said, laughing it off.

"But I see your point," Mio added.

Ui sang some words. "But I was able to meet a wonderful angel! Graduation isn't the end because we'll still be friends from now on..."

"There you go, another Hokago Tea Time classic," Mugi said. "I don't know how you put it all together, but you put it all together."

"Don't you think it's a bit embarrassing," Ritsu asked.

"Embarrassing is not equal to being honest when handing the keys to the light music club to a worthy successor," Ui said.

"I think it's great!" Mio exclaimed. "Ui's done it again! She's done it again. We put that on a label, it's gonna chart!"

"We're giving this angel her wings which explode into cascading waves of feathers as she cries tears of joy."

"I guess...it will work," Ritsu said, still embarrassed by the idea of being humble.

"Oh, you can be 100 percent positive it's gonna work. We put a lot of effort into this," Mugi said to her. "We love Azusa-chan so much, this is perfect!"

"Well, I hope she likes it," Mio said. "We can't think of anything else, and I don't even want to bother thinking of anything else."

Ui placed her hands to the skies, her hands forcing a diamond with wings. She looked through the hole.

"I think we should have some tea," Mugi said to them.

"Good idea," Ritsu said.

"We know what we have to do," Ui said. "I don't have to tell you anything else."

* * *

><p>Back at the music room, the next-to-last tea session took place. "We have some red and white buns here," Ui said, placing some down. Mugi was pouring the tea, as per custom.<p>

"Those are good," Ritsu said.

"And this one's for Azunyan," Ui said, placing the last one.

"So how should we do this one?" asked Mio to Ritsu.

"As club president, I will first say that Azusa, there's a song we want you to listen to!"

"In a strong voice like that? That's actually gonna scare her."

"And then, we cue Mugi to do her thing. You'll say something like, 'This one's dedicated to you, Azusa-chan.' Something like that."

"Well, I hope I can say that properly; I'd rather say it naturally."

"But there's a catch, Mugi-chan," Ui said, "you can't burst out laughing when saying this. That's the challenge."

Mugi put the teapot down. "I just realized something. Whenever we talk about stuff like this..."

Azusa walked into the room. "I'm sorry, did I come in at a bad time? I wanted to make the tea today."

"Too late, sorry."

Inside her office, Miss Sawako looked at the shikishi board that had all the messages of goodwill from everyone in Class 3-2. She looked at it from a distance. And farther back. And as far back as she could go. They looked really, really small from a distance.

* * *

><p>"Azusa," Mio said to her, "we wrote a song during at a special meeting we had at Ricchan's house in January."<p>

"You wrote something for me?"

"We want you to have a listen because this is dedicated to you," Ui said. "Let's do it, guys." Azusa laughed, keeping in mind the words Ui told her under the trees minutes ago. "Azusa, have a seat," Ui said, pointing to the bench.

"So you're not calling her by her nickname anymore?" Ritsu said to her.

"Nope."

"And what happened to your ribbon and clips?"

"I've graduated, so I don't need them anymore."

"That's doesn't make any sense," Ritsu deadpanned. That's was Ui's M.O. Finally, the number played.

_"Hey, for the pieces of my memories_

_If I save them as a new file_

_A "treasure" is exactly what it is_

_Yeah, I spent my time_

_To fill up the space in my heart_

_Every single day was a throbbing color_

_The uniform I'm used to and my indoor shoes-_

_The doodles on the whiteboard-_

_I think I have to leave them_

_At the entrance to tomorrow_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_The photos of us together-_

_Our matching keychains-_

_Are shining forever_

_I'll always thank you for your smile_

_Hey, the sakura trees_

_Seem to have grown a little, too_

_Even if it was at an invisible, slow speed_

_Surely that sky was watching_

_When I tripped again and again_

_And yet I was still able to walk to the end_

_In the halls after school_

_The wings of musical notes spilled out lightly_

_If only we could stay like this_

_Until they pile up all soft and fluffy_

_But I touched a lovable angel!_

_I feel like saying "I'm back"_

_This place won't change_

_My message inbox-_

_The calendar marked off with circles-_

_I thank the music_

_That gave me my encounter with a terrific dream_

_At the home station, on the riverbank_

_Even if we're separated, let's look up at the same sky_

_And sing in unison!_

_But I was able to meet a wonderful angel!_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_Because we'll still be friends from now on_

_If you say, "I love you lots"_

_I'll reply, "I love you lots and lots"_

_I don't have anything forgotten anymore_

_We'll always be together for eternity."_

Azusa was in tears. She was beyond words. She now realized what they were doing all this time. This tribute, this moving, heavenly, angelic, tribute, was way the four seniors of Hokago Tea would pass the keys to the club over to her. She applauded them. "Thank you for this," Azusa said.

"High-fives, you guys," Ui said, initiating the exchanges.

"I guess Yui had a point with me having to trust the process."

"Attention, attention, attention," a voice said on the intercom. It was the emcee from earlier. "The Light Music Club will be performing a concert on the school's athletic field as a special closing act to the school year. All students, parents, alumni, visitors, and members of the public will be allowed entry in 30 minutes. The concert will begin in one hour. Thank you."

* * *

><p>After Ui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu headed home, they rendezvoused at Max Burger for another walk later that night. "That was a good concert," Ui said to them.<p>

"Are you in tears, Miss Akiyama?" Ritsu asked.

"No, my nose was just a little bit stuffy!" It was all right, the day was over, and she didn't need to be much of a liar.

"No, you don't have to cry over this, Mio-chan!" said Tsumugi.

"Yeah, we're college students now," Ui added.

"Talk about you guys being positive..."

"We need to think of some snacks that are more adult-like for the tea. Or we can just keep at it like we are doing."

"Really?"

"Is that it?" Ritsu asked. A pause. "Ah, now she's back to normal."

"I think that Death Devil song was also for the juniors," Mio said.

"Really?" Mugi asked.

"Everyone has their own personal tastes and fancies," Ritsu concluded. "Diversity, amigas, diversity."

"You know what? Let's just keep doing what we're doing," Ui said. "Why should we change who we are. We're Hokago Tea Time, plain and simple."

"It's a sheer coincidence that we're doing what we're doing. A sheer coincidence."

"Anyway," Ui asked them as they ran off, "where are we heading off to?"

"For what?"

"For Azunyan's graduation trip after the two of us get married!"

"You're already planning that right now?"

"Yeah."

"And we're going too?"

"Of course we are! We never leave our guidepost behind! We never leave our angel behind! It's against the rules of HTT!" Ui spread her arms like a bird, as if she was flying towards another destination. Hawaii? New York? Las Vegas? Miami? The heat of Los Angeles? Paris? Rome? Berlin? Sydney? They had a lot of time to think, but that was not the one thing really on their minds. It was college.

* * *

><p>"And that's how it all ended," Satoshi told Homura Akemi at the Max Burger as Kyubey continued to sleep. "You know, if I were to tell you everything about what Nee-chan did with her friends, I would be boring you to death, and I would not be worthy of telling you everything. You would have to ask her, and you would have to ask her friends."<p>

"I see," Homura said, petting Kyubey. "Kyubey. He's done."

"Oh, thank God that's over with," he said. "Cool story, bro."

"And I won't tell it again, because you weren't paying attention," Satoshi said as the three of them left the restaurant.

"Oy, Satoshi, what are you doing?" a voice cried out in the distance. It was Ritsu. With her hairband off. "Curfew. Let's go home."

"Hey Homura, it's been a pleasure talking with you," Satoshi said. "What are you heading off to next?"

Another voice cried out. "Homura-cha~~~~~~~~n!" It was girl with long pink hair, white hair bows, a flowing white dress, and a white fur coat. As well as a handbag. That was Madoka Kaname, Homura's significant other. "What are you doing out here? Let's head back to Mitakihara!"

Homura turned to Satoshi. "Satoshi, I'm going to start off my new future with Madoka. I bid you farewell. Take care of yourself." And she ran off to rejoin Madoka.

"Bye, Homura! Okay, Nee-chan, I'll be there!"

And so, Satoshi Tainaka went off to rejoin Ritsu as the snow continued to fall down, and evening came over all of Tokyo. Day and night, night and day, it was the duty of those who believed in Hokago Tea Time to continue walking on. No matter what the future held. It was true then, and it remains true now.

* * *

><p><strong>WALK-ON! DAY AND NIGHT<strong>

**THE END**


End file.
